Chronicles of Absolution: Honor unto Death
by Kirabaros
Summary: 2.09. The right to succession was determined long ago. Now that Lord Onigen is dying, the time has come for Hoshiko to return. However old feuds return as Sam, Dean and Angela travel to the Louisiana bayous in response to a summons from the Oni warlord wanting to right the wrongs long ago. Can they bring about peace between once friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Honor unto Death  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Now_

_Louisiana Bayou_

The swamps were particularly quiet at this time at night. People were in their homes preparing to sleep for the night or still stirring through late night activities. There was a fair amount of people still wandering the streets particularly in certain districts known for the night life. However the night was full of concern for the lone figure overlooking the nearby village from the balcony of the house that had been home for a long time.

"My lord, is there something troubling you?"

Lord Onigen looked out over the village. It looked peaceful from where he was standing. He glanced up at the night sky and at the stars. He gave a slight smile when he saw the bright twinkling lights in the sky. He turned to the wife that had stood beside him for the last twenty years and took in the look that was deemed proper in their world. He could see her concern in her eyes and she had good reason. He replied, "The usual, Wife."

Sayuri broke the rules to look up at the one she had called her lord and husband and studied him. He had been catching on the last few months. It started when he heard about that disturbance in Wyoming and since then had been hiding it from the others until recently. His health was failing badly and she couldn't think of a worse time. She replied, "You say the same thing every time my lord."

Lord Onigen knew that his time was coming. He was hoping that he would live longer in order to repair the rift that was still running rampart in his house. Now it wasn't possible and he dreaded that he would have to do what he himself had set up so long ago. He replied, "Because it is the usual. I know my time is coming to a close. The lesser nobles know it too… especially Aato."

Sayuri began helping her husband inside. She had gotten good at being a support without seeming to be so. She would not let him lose face in front of anyone. He was too well respected and there were plenty of people who would love to exploit the situation. She knew he had a lot on his mind and she suspected that his delaying what needed to be done was a sort of delaying the inevitable. "They respect you too much to do anything foolish and they know the law."

"And that law dictates that I must present my 'heir' and declare them to be the new lord," Lord Onigen replied, grateful for his wife's assistance. He led the way towards the main hall that would lead to the stairs and to their chambers. "And yet what happened… I don't know if it is possible."

Sayuri nodded. She knew what was troubling him. His decision that long ago affected everything, including his relationship with Aato and it wasn't regret but sorrow that plagued him. She replied, "There is no harm in trying."

"Hoshiko didn't want this." Lord Onigen released his wife's arm once they were in their chambers. He removed his traditional wear since he had been in session all day. He changed into his night garb trying hard to hide the coughs that were starting to wrack his body. It was getting worse and it was like nature was telling him that he had to get a move on it. "My little Hoshiko," he muttered in a dejected tone.

Sayuri listened while her husband lamented over Hoshiko. That wasn't her name but it had been given in affection. At least that was how the story had been told to her. She had yet to meet Hoshiko and wondered what it was about her that had her husband and lord choose her over Aato. The coughs grabbed her attention and with graceful speed, she went to retrieve the tonic.

The tonic relieved only the symptoms of the illness that was slowly killing her husband. When she heard of the diagnosis, she felt angry that her husband had lived as long as he did and only now he was to be taken down by the illness that claimed the old and the young of his people. Now she couldn't help if it was meant to be.

The illness became known after the council of lords met in session. One of the messengers brought word of a disturbance in the state Wyoming. Before that, the savants were claiming that something tore a wound in the spirit realm and it was done as a result of great pain. Many of the lords thought it was a trick being brought on by the black eyed brethren in order to launch a war. Lord Onigen didn't think so.

Sayuri had been hiding in her usual place. Ever since becoming his wife, he had asked her to sit in on the sessions as a silent observer. His reasoning was for an outside opinion and his affections included that he valued hers. She had been listening to the discussion and the usual blustering that occurred. She was glad her own son was not yet old enough to understand but he was a quick study and exceled at his studies. It was reading people that he needed to work on.

Watching her husband, Sayuri noticed that he had become pale upon the mentioning of the gate being opened in Wyoming. It was like he knew something that she didn't. He had good reason for it but in the end, it didn't do him well at all. He collapsed in his study and with her help they had been able to keep it quiet. She knew that the report and the onset were linked but the doctor did say that he had been suffering the illness a little before that.

Now it had progressed to the point where he was visibly coughing and getting weaker. He still appeared as strong as ever but it was easy to see that the illness was taking a toll on his body. It was unfortunate that Aato was aware of the situation and was using whatever means to undermine Lord Onigen's authority. Sayuri held the tonic, carefully measured, until her husband appeared. She handed it to him with a firm look in her eye.

Lord Onigen looked at the firm look his wife was giving him. He was reminded of why he fell in love with her. She was strong willed and was gentle and firm in her dealings. The servants respected her and the son she bore him adored her. She took to her role with ease and she knew enough about their way of life to respect it but not lose what made her unique. He gave a slight smile and teased her, "Ever ready to torment with your tonics my dear wife?"

Sayuri smiled and held out the glass. She replied, "It is better than sake."

Lord Onigen took the glass with a slight smile. She was never going to let him live down the foolishness he exhibited when he thought that his illness could be kept at bay with sake. In private he could be free from keeping the reserved look that a man in his position needed to keep. His wife's dropped reserve in quiet allowed him to reveal his true feelings about what happened during his day. He replied, "The one great foolishness on my part and the mother of my son refuses to let it go."

"If only to remind you that not everything about tradition is a good thing," Sayuri replied as she watched him down the tonic. She then took the empty glass and placed it to be claimed by the servants later.

Lord Onigen smiled as he got into bed. He was beginning to feel his true age and he knew that the illness was creeping up on him. Still he could have some normalcy with his wife. "You defy tradition."

Sayuri smiled at that as she made sure her husband was comfortable enough. She could see him looking his age. She had been surprised when he revealed his true age to her when they were courting as was proper. However that didn't matter then and it didn't matter now that he was older than she. Right now what mattered was that he wasn't doing well and no amount of teasing would change that fact. "You know something has to be done."

"Hoshiko won't come."

"From what you've told me, Hoshiko has more honor than your finest warriors."

"Hoshiko never asked for this. I thrust it upon her. Aato knows this."

Sayuri nodded. She had definitely heard that as much. Her husband named Hoshiko as his heir apparent and that sparked controversy. The main issue was between Aato and her husband. The other lords were agreeable to his decision but not Aato. It was a mess that left a dark mark on the Onigen family and one of the reasons for Hoshiko leaving.

Sayuri looked down at her husband and stroked the dark hair that had become streaked with silver at the temples. "Still this can only be made right in one way, my lord."

Lord Onigen knew that his wife was speaking to him as she would if she were in front of the other nobles. It was their way of communicating intentions but without saying it directly. "Hoshiko has a way of hiding. I do not know where to look."

Sayuri knew that was going to be a problem. However she wasn't going to let that add to her husband's worries. She smiled in a gentle fashion and replied, "Then we will send out inquires. Didn't you say that you had some of the best messengers around?"

Lord Onigen did say that. "You are right dear Wife."

"Then it is settled. Now time for you to get your rest since there is no reason to give Aato any more ammunition until the time comes." Sayuri tucked in her husband and sat back to look at him.

Lord Onigen couldn't help but chuckle. He often said to his son that his wife was the one that gave the house its sense of law and order. She was the one that kept everything running and in its place. He once joked that if he were gone for a day, she would keep their lands running. He knew that it was a long shot to find Hoshiko but he had to believe. "Thank you my wife."

Sayuri smiled and replied, "For you my lord."

Once Lord Onigen was comfortable, Sayuri left their chambers to find the one person she was certain that would know where Hoshiko was. She knew that it wasn't the matters of state that had Lord Onigen worried. He missed Hoshiko.

At first Sayuri was jealous when she heard the name and the tone of affection Lord Onigen used when he said her name. It was then she found out that Hoshiko was cherished like a daughter and was a good friend in terms of the warrior way. She figured that Hoshiko was someone special and she knew that in order for her husband to do what was needed, she would have to find her.

Sayuri went through the house to where Old Natsu liked to work on the sewing for the servants. She was considered a wise woman and had been around when Hoshiko was living there. If anyone knew the full story of Hoshiko it would be Natsu. The best place to find her was in the servant's parlor, as the Western term went and that was where Sayuri found the old woman.

Natsu didn't have to look up to know who it was. She was old enough to be able to do what she pleased while still maintaining the proper standards Lord Onigen's home. She greeted Sayuri, "Lady Onigen, it is rather a beautiful night isn't it? The stars are unusually bright."

Sayuri was well aware that Natsu was a wise woman. The old woman also knew what was going on in regards to Lord Onigen and Sayuri made no bones about going to her for advice. The funny thing was that the other servants thought that she was a savant and they gave her that respect since she seemed to be sensitive to the spirit realm. Showing respect by giving a polite bow, Sayuri replied, "You know much Natsu. I have come for your advice."

Natsu nodded and cleared a chair for the lady. She shared a somewhat equal position with the Lady Onigen but most would define it more as a mother-daughter relationship since she helped the lady when she first came to the house. In turn they could speak freely with each other in the manner that she had taught the lady. She replied, "Our lord is waning in strength and spirit."

"Yes. He was reminded of a time that has long gone."

Natsu nodded knowingly and replied, "Ah young Hoshiko, the guiding star. It is that time isn't it?" She picked up a shirt that she was mending for Keiko, the niece of the lady who was staying in order to learn about being a lady and to help since she was the lord's favorite niece.

Sayuri nodded in return. "Matters of state have no bearing on this. He yearns for the daughter-friend that left long ago. I wish to ask Hoshiko to return." She looked down in her lap as she waited for advice from the old woman.

"Find the guiding star. It is a hard task but not impossible to achieve."

"Then you know where she is?"

"I have known for many years. Do you wish to send a letter?"

"Yes I do, Natsu. I only hope that Hoshiko will be able to come."

"She will. Hoshiko carries honor like the warriors of old. She will come."

* * *

_Ellis, Oregon_

The streets were not empty but not full either. People were just going about their business and their trade. In fact it almost seemed that the town had forgotten the events that had happened. Right now the gossip was that there were rumors that Michael Ellis was reopening the mine after a discovery of a resource had been found. It was actually a nice distraction from other things that were attempting to be as invisible as possible.

"I heard that Michael Ellis adopted a couple of kids that passed through here. Took a liking to them he did. Went and hired a nanny."

"Him? He ain't even married."

"I know but seems like he turned over a new leaf. He's opening the mine again…"

Angela kept her head down to allow her dark locks to hide her face. She really didn't want to be spotted and asked a bunch of stupid questions. If things had been a normal part of the job, she would not be here but circumstances kept her here. The best she could do was to put up and shut up and she did since there were more pressing concerns. She didn't need to stick around and listen to mindless prattle.

She walked down the main street that led to the side street that would take her to Hell's Outhouse. She adjusted the bag she was carrying as soon as she caught sight of the row of rooms that seemed to sag in relief as she walked up. She put her hand in her jeans pocket and pulled out the set of keys that she kept and taking a breath, walked towards the room.

"I take it you've been shopping?"

Angela paused and saw that Susan had been watching from her usual place on the porch. The girl had taken to watching like, for lack of a better term, a guard dog. She gave a slight smile and replied, "Taking a break."

"You need it."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle. She was well aware that she looked like hell. At least she didn't look like the washed out hag that much anymore. There was little chance in her getting out of what Sam asked her to do since he reminded her not to hurt herself. Now though she was mostly tired since she worked around the clock dealing with two of the worst patients in history… at least the worst to a doctor. She replied, "Only when I'm dead."

"Not funny."

"It so is," Angela replied, returning the teasing manner Susan started. She had a thought for a moment and reached into her pocket and started towards the main office. "That reminds me… I went back and I found this."

Susan looked at the proffered bracelet that Angela was holding out. Technically it was a bangle but it wasn't just any bangle. "Where did you get this?"

"I went back to look around. I came across what was Joseph's room and I found it. He kept it Suzy. Maybe you were right," Angela replied with a tired smile. "I think he still loved you just as you do him." She put the bangle in Susan's hand and started down the steps towards the room she had been heading to.

"Thank you."

Angela paused and slightly turned. "You're welcome friend." She then turned and continued to walk towards the room. She would leave Susan to think and it was the least she could do since Susan let them crash there and didn't ask questions. She even deflected curious guests that dropped by.

Angela got to the room and paused to listen. She hoped that she wouldn't be bombarded by the requests she had been fulfilling the last few days by one person who seemed determined to milk the situation for what it was worth. It was quiet so she could expect things to be reasonable and she opened the door.

The door to the bathroom was shut, indicating that someone was using it. A glance at the beds told her who it was but at the moment she was glad that the one sleeping wasn't up. It was rather funny though when she took a second look and saw Setna curled up in a ball on the man's chest and nestled against the hand that was nearby. Smiling, she quietly put down her bag and fished out her cell phone. The door to the bathroom just opened as she took the picture.

"Getting back at Dean?"

Angela turned to see Sam leaning against the door with one of his arms in a protective gesture over his abdomen. She didn't blame him for that. At least his coloring improved. Her eye traveled down to his leg to assess it. He still wasn't putting much weight on it and she wasn't surprised at that. She hid her snap inspection by looking at the picture she had just taken and putting it in her pocket. She replied, "Just getting proof that he is a softie when it comes to the fur ball."

Sam took the moment to study Angela. She was looking better but he could see that she was tired. That wasn't surprising since she was the one babying him and Dean and doing it alone. He tried to lighten the load by doing things for himself but that didn't go over too well since she seemed to act like his leg had fallen off. Dean milked the situation for what it was worth but never to the point where she would probably cuss at him and leave.

She had gone on a supply run leaving him and Dean alone. Dean played with the cat until he dozed off; she still had him on pain meds, well both of them but she gave Dean the good stuff. The cat decided to take a nap on Dean and that was what she found. He started forward, wincing and limping while saying, "Well you better back it up onto a remote site otherwise he'll just delete it."

"Don't worry about it. I got it handled."

Sam stopped when he was in front of Angela to get a better look. "Stealing my clothes again?"

Angela looked down at the shirt she was wearing. She had taken it from Sam's bag and she had her reasons. "I haven't had a chance to catch up on my laundry. Dean is too small so…" She shrugged her shoulders a little. She looked back up at him from her place on the ground. She looked him in the eye and asked, "Do you want it back?" She made the move to take it off.

"Not now," Sam replied to stop her. It was then that she noticed she had a shirt underneath. He became flushed in embarrassment. "I was just wondering."

"I'll wash it and give it back," Angela replied in tired voice.

"I know. Don't worry about it," Sam replied trying to make her see that he wasn't angry or anything… just curious. Anxious to change the subject, he looked at her face. On an impulse, he grasped her chin gently and peered at her face. "You're looking better."

Angela was surprised at his grip but didn't flinch from the contact. Sam did have a firm but gentle grip that felt good on some level. She realized that she may have sounded annoyed but she was tired. She gave a slight smile and replied, "Don't tease me Sam. You know I look like a washed out hag."

"I mean it, Angie," Sam replied as he released her chin. "You're looking better; like yourself."

"I've gone through half. By the time I'm done, it should be all right." Angela hadn't meant to mention what was currently hidden in the refrigerator but the reason she was looking better was because she had been getting what her body needed.

"That's good."

It seemed odd to be conversing about drinking blood even if it was not directly spoken of. Yet it did seem a bit normal. On Sam's end he was glad that she wasn't being stubborn and putting her health at risk. It seemed his idea with the mug was working. On Angela's end it was addressing something that was a part of her because of what she was and it was something that was going to stay. She just hoped that she wouldn't be put in a position to need it again.

Angela looked around since the conversation seemed to die and awkward death. The first thing she lighted upon was the state of Sam's jeans. She had cut the leg off of one in order to get to the gashes; not to mention the state of both Sam and Dean's shirts forced her to rip them off. It reminded her of a mental note she had made earlier. "I'll get you some new jeans before we head out."

Sam frowned in confusion at the turn the conversation was going. He hoped that she hadn't retreated into that shell of hers and shut him and Dean out. He looked down at the jeans he had been wearing all week. He was certain they stank and made him feel worse since he had taken his personal hygiene seriously and bathed the instant he knew he could. She refused to mess up his other clothes so he wore them and it provided easy access to his leg. He looked back up and replied, "Don't worry about it Angie."

"It's no problem. I still have some hustle money left." Angela made a slight motion with her nose. "Maybe I should do laundry now. I smell wet dog."

That produced a laugh from where Dean was sleeping. He had woken up right when he heard her make her declaration of getting Sam new pants. He managed to shift without them noticing to watch as she looked slightly embarrassed and trying to find a means of carrying on a conversation. As usual Sam had to say it was okay. He should know by now that would only make her more determined to do it.

Her comment about wet dogs made him laugh since he knew Sam was more of the neat freak with clothes. He propped himself up and looked at the pair. Sam was glaring daggers at him while Angela looked like she wanted to crawl down a hole. He said, "S' okay Angie. That was mostly because of the princess here."

"Eat me."

Angela replied, "Like you smell any better. Sickly sweet." She gave a slightly raised brow to give a warning.

"Fine you win," Dean allowed as he finally sat up after moving Setna off his chest. "So was that how you found us?"

Angela was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. She was safe for the moment as she went to take a peek. Seeing that it was no threat, she opened the door to an Asian man who began speaking in Japanese. He handed her a rice paper envelope and he said something before he left. It barely registered that the boys were talking to here. All she could see was the seal on the envelope and it took a lot for her not to bolt as the air rushed out of her lungs.

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to episode 2.09. Looks like we're starting off on an Oni warlord wishing for his precious Hoshiko and in the middle of recovery for our two favorite boys. What is in the mysterious letter Angie got? Find out next time on Honor unto Death...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Angela sat in her chair looking at the envelope for the longest time. The seal was what had her speechless and wondering if the Fates or destiny or whatever the hell it was called was playing tricks on her. It was bad enough that the destiny crap had been given to her. This was something different. It was one of those things that she had hoped to leave behind.

Sam had managed to get to the other chair after helping her. Both he and Dean had seen her face go pale. It wasn't the sick pale she had been. It was full on terror pale. Since Sam was the closest, he managed to get to her to help her sit before she… fainted? It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do because of his leg but the immediate concern about her had him focus. At least he was sitting to give the leg a rest.

Dean hobbled off to the bathroom to get her a drink of water. By the time he got back, she was still staring at the seal. She didn't even notice when he put the glass nearby. Neither brother knew what to make of it. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at Sam who was watching her.

_Why now? How did he find me? I told him I couldn't stay._ The thoughts were running in a loop in Angela's head. She managed to breathe again and reached absently for the water and downed it. Well she wasn't going to have any peace unless she knew what it was about and she was going to have to explain to the boys.

Slowly she took the letter out. It was rice paper like the envelope and it was small. She put the envelope on the table and took a moment to stroke the letter before she opened it. It was written in kanji but by an unfamiliar hand. The first thought was that someone was trying to bait her into doing what they wanted. She continued to read though.

It was written in traditional politeness and judging from the writing, the writer had been nervous; like they didn't know how much politeness should be used. The calligraphy was beautiful. Though done in a nervous hand, Angela could tell that the writer had been educated. She studied the look of the calligraphy before devoting her attention to reading.

Sam looked over at Dean and while it looked almost funny since there were still trace amounts of bruising and cuts on their faces, and Dean's nose still looked a little swollen, their expressions were full of worry and seriousness. They had no idea what to do or say about the fact that whatever was in that letter was what had their friend looking like she had seen a ghost.

It was Dean who spoke first. "So uh Angie, you want to fill us in?"

Angela didn't respond as she read the calligraphy. Her eyes narrowed intently and the color returned to her face as she read through the letter. She had to read it several times, once with her fingers running with the characters to make sure that she had been reading it correctly. It couldn't be. The last time…

"Angie," a voice entered and it was accompanied by a touch to her elbow.

It was a mark of how far she had come when she didn't jump straight up and start pulling a knife or a gun out. She was still looking at the letter and all she said was, "Onigen. He's very sick." It sounded almost like a child saying it. Standing up and putting the letter aside, Angela said, "Excuse me," and left to go to her room.

Dean looked at his brother after she left and asked, "Okay so what was that about?"

Sam sighed knowing that Dean wasn't about to pick up the letter. He wasn't sure if there was a point to but he still did anyway. He glanced at it and then showed Dean, "Wish I knew."

"How the hell we supposed to read that?"

"I don't think we're supposed to. It's kanji; Japanese writing."

Dean looked at the letter. To him it looked like a bunch of squiggles and something that a child would have done. "She can read this?"

Sam shook his head in an annoyed fashion. Dean knew as well as he that she was fluent in several world languages. They had heard her swear fluently in those languages. What he was concerned about was the content of that letter. He picked up the envelope and looked at the seal. It looked like a coat of arms or something but it certainly put a look of surprise on her face; like she wasn't expecting it. As to the content, all he had to go on was what she said.

Dean was still looking at the letter. He couldn't read it but like Sam there was something in that letter that had her look numb. In fact it was similar to when, bad memory, Sam died. That led Dean to believe that whoever this Onigen was, he was important to her and the fact that he was sick… at least she wasn't breaking down but the calm she was exhibiting was hardly reassuring. He looked at Sam and said, "So…"

"So what Dean?"

"You gonna go talk to her?"

Sam shot a look at his brother. "Why me?"

"You're good with the talking thing. She listens to you."

"Don't throw me that Dean. You talk too."

"Big brother. I win."

"Dude that is seriously getting old," Sam replied with a slight glare.

"And it still works. Besides you need some exercise unless…"

Sam narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Dean knew how to push his buttons when it came to injuries. He was guilty of the same thing. For years they implied that the injury kept them down and out and unable to do anything. Of course they ended up in fights. Sam knew that Dean would egg him on until he actually did it or he punched Dean's face. Slowly he stood up and limped to get what he needed. If Dean wanted to play that game… then fine.

It wasn't hard to find her. She wasn't in her room so there was only one other place she would be. Sam limped/hobbled towards the garden still put out that Dean wasn't here in on this but at least he might get some perspective. He spotted her staring at some rose bushes but she wasn't looking at it. She was deep in thought and judging from her posture, debating something. It didn't help that she was holding something hard in her hands. She had a mean fastball.

As it turned out, he didn't have to be too cautious. She probably heard him or… smelled him. It was rather weird and she had never shown that much sensitivity to her sense of smell before. It was something to think about as he ambled forward. She turned to look at him and said, "Hello Sam."

Something was definitely off since Sam was sure that she would have been scolding him about walking around on that leg of his. He would work with her though. He replied, "Hi. Um… are you okay?"

Angela had been in the garden thinking and working with the project she had been doing the past week to fill time. She couldn't believe the old warlord was sick. He had always been strong and healthy and he seemed indomitable. To hear that he was sick and dying, that was impossible. That was like saying that Dean was the Sasquatch and Sam was the shorty; it was unbelievable and it sounded ridiculous. Yet it was there in the letter. It was written by someone else but the words were from the old biddy who liked to talk too much. She knew they weren't a lie. The thing was if Onigen was dying, then that meant…

She knew what had to be done but she wasn't looking forward to that. She was trying to come to a decision when Sam ambled in. She was in two minds to scold him for putting strain on his leg but she could hardly fault him for it. Probably Dean made him do it using whatever childish game they used all their lives. So she greeted him like it was a surprise to see him. Of course he picked up on that but it was a good rope to hang on to and talk.

Holding the blocks of wood in her hands, Angela replied, "Not really."

"You… want to explain?"

Angela sighed holding the blocks. She then heard a squeak and saw that Sam was carrying the kitten. She couldn't help but burst out a giggle. "Trying the give the girl the cute animal trick?"

Sam heard the squeak and the kitten started nibbling his fingers. "He got tired of Dean and wouldn't leave me alone," he replied. He couldn't hand it back to her since her hands were full. So he was stuck holding it under his arm like a football. He knew that it was a spontaneous distraction and she might take full advantage of it.

Angela didn't though. She petted the kitten and replied, "The letter was from an old biddy that talks too much but she knows how to find me."

"She told you about Onigen?" Sam sounded out the name, trying to get it right.

"Lord Onigen. He's an Oni warlord and the leader of his clan."

"Oni warlord?"

"Japanese demon."

* * *

"So let me get this straight: You are friends with a demon?" Dean looked at Angela as if she were out of her mind. They were sitting at an outdoor picnic table since Dean had complained mildly that he was cooped up and suggested going out to eat. That didn't necessarily mean the diner and it certainly wasn't taken that way by Angela.

She got food from the diner and found the picnic tables and told Dean that it was that or he would have to fend for himself. She had been joking of course and Dean agreed. Now he was paying the price for having a bombshell dropped on him.

Angela chewed slowly on the turkey sandwich she chose while watching Dean's cheeks bulge with the bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon and onions. She knew that he wasn't big on certain associations and she wasn't either. She had no idea if he would believe her if she told him that it took her a long time to come around to trusting Onigen. She replied, "Oni warlord, Dean"

"Whatever. Angie did you happen to go on a space out trip by becoming friends?" Dean looked at her and then at Sam who was calmly eating his salad. He was worried since she was always the first to put on the third degree when it came to demons and hell she almost punched Ruby every time the bitch showed up.

"He saved me," Angela replied softly. She knew that she was going to have to explain. Looking at it now, she didn't know if it was a funny coincidence that so soon after the mess in their current town she would get a letter from Natsu or if it was just a cruel joke. She continued, "He saved me after my last encounter with Joseph."

Dean paused in his chewing, aware that his cheek was bulging full of food. He swallowed and it was a miracle that he hadn't choked on the bite. "You mean that…"

Angela nodded. "The whole thing with the Lupei and Joseph was a missive I was given. 'Hunt and destroy' was the order but Suzy can tell you I didn't quite listen to that since she's still here. Anyway, it was about six months of chasing and hunting across the gullahs until we get to the swamps and bayous of Louisiana. Joseph thought he killed me and I thought I was dead too. Lord Onigen found me.

"He should have thrown me out to the wolves literally but he didn't. Turns out he's one of those that wants peace."

"Still Angie he's a demon," Dean replied, "And you usually do that whole warrior princess thing on them."

"I was suspicious at first," Angela replied. "I think I even bit him once when he came to see me. I hadn't attacked his servants yet and I wasn't about to tangle with the old biddy he assigned to me. He could have easily put me in chains but he didn't. He just reminded me of my policy about different kinds of people; that not all of them are bad."

Dean accepted that and it was true. She did try to give a chance in getting to know someone. That was another thing that made her similar to Sam but to hear that she might have actually bitten this warlord was something that he would do. "So this Onigen is sick and he wants you to come?"

"The old biddy sent for me along with his wife. I am also supposed to bring someone too. Since Onigen is dying, he needs to declare his successor and I am the only one who knows about his successor," Angela replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "Natsu did imply that he missed me."

"Natsu?"

"The old biddy." Angela took another bite of her sandwich. "Onigen and I grew to understand each other and were close. He… gave me a chance to breathe I guess."

Sam got what she was saying. It was obvious she had spent time with this Onigen in his house and they became close. Maybe there were a few things they did for each other like saving their asses or something like that. It was just one of those things that happened along the way like Dean and Haley. "So are you going to go?"

"I can't just pick up and leave."

"But didn't you say you had to bring someone?" Even Dean looked confused as he looked at Sam.

"I did but I'm not going to leave you two here. You're helpless."

"Hey," Dean looked at Angela. "Sam and I can do just fine by ourselves."

Sam put his hand over his face trying to hide his expression. "Dean."

"Shut up Sam."

"See?" Angela replied as she motioned with her hands to make a point. "It's not that I don't want to go. It's that if I do and bring who I am supposed to bring, I might get dragged into a major mess and I know that for certain it is going to be a hotbed of trouble." She couldn't help but sigh, "Aato is going to make things difficult." She began toying with her lunch and taking small bites.

Dean shot a look at Sam and they silently communicated in their brother way. Sam made a slight motion with his head and eyes. Dean made a face as if her were deep in thought in reply. It continued back and forth until Dean rolled his eyes slightly. Sam gave him the look and Dean glared and said, "Then I guess you need backup."

"It's always appreciated but this time… I don't think it's a good idea," Angela replied not looking up. "Maybe Suzy can keep an eye…"

"Angie, we're going with," Dean tried again, making himself clear. It was disturbing that she hadn't picked up on the subtle hinting and that was a clear indicator that what was being asked of her wasn't one of those friendly get-togethers.

Angela looked up and was met with two sets of determined faces. She took in the still healing abrasions and the barely fading bruises. "I don't think that is a good idea guys. Trouble will be there and if something happens…"

"We're coming Angie," Dean said a little more forcefully than he intended. He looked at Sam whose expression told him that he was being an insensitive jerk. He tried again, "Look the place is in Louisiana and even with you driving, it'll take some time to get there since you have to bring this other person with you."

"Dean…" Angela's voice sounded tired by the whole thing.

"Angie, anytime Sam or I are in trouble and we need you, you are there for us. We want to be there for you. Just this once."

Angela studied the two faces looking at her. It was not really a good idea to bring them since they were still recovering from their injuries. Aato was certainly going to cause trouble and the way their luck was, it would hit her boys first and then her. Yet they were determined to go and if given the chance they would have tackled her and made her cry 'uncle' so they could go.

Dean did have a point though. She was always there for them. Sam called her when Dean was sick and she was there when he was poisoned. She was the one they went to for things that she teased them being hopeless about. This time they wanted to be there for her. _This is what it means to be a family_, she thought to herself. If she let them come, she was going to have to be the boss on this and make sure that they didn't get into trouble.

Looking up, she replied, "Alright, but my rules. Okay?"

Sam knew what that meant but it was clear that Dean didn't quite grasp it and it was evident in his nonchalant reply, "Okay." Dean then asked, "So when do we go?"

"We go tomorrow. I've got supply hunting to do." She tried to save Sam the embarrassment.

Dean grinned, "Right, the pants thing."

"Shut up Dean."

"Lighten up Sammy," Dean replied with a slight smile. The next question was one that had him curious about the whole thing. "So who is it you're supposed to find and bring?"

Angela gave a slight twist of her lips before replying, "Her name is Hoshiko."

"Is she hot?"

"Dean."

"Depends," Angela replied, ignoring the outburst.

"You know where she is then?" Sam asked the question after shooting a glare at Dean. Leave it to his brother to ask about every woman that Angela knew.

"Always have."

"So we need a pit stop then." Sam finally resumed eating his salad though he wasn't sure if his appetite was going to finish the whole thing.

"No."

"Angie quit playing around then," Dean said. "Who is she?" He was curious to find out who it was. It wasn't every day you met a chick that could kick ass like Angela did.

"Me." Angela gave a slight shrug as she took another bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Sam looked through the images on Angela's computer pad, studying the images. The bombshell that Angela was Hoshiko didn't really surprise him that much. It explained why she was reluctant to take them there. Dean was a different story.

His brother felt like he had been effectively winded and Sam saw the embarrassment flush out on his skin. Yep Dean made comments about Angela. It was amusing to him and he was sure it was to Angela since she made a slight hum but was still quiet about the whole thing. It was a relief since it allowed them to finish their meal before she disappeared to go shopping.

She returned with replacements for the clothes that she cut and ripped and their laundry done. She was still wearing his shirt but he didn't mind. It was no big deal. Now they were packing up to go. Dean put up a fuss about her packing their things and insisted on doing his own. Sam just let her knowing that she wasn't doing it to be bossy but more as a means to relieve her anxiety. As thanks, she gave him her computer with the images he was now looking at.

The collection was a nice array of scanned pictures dating to the early twentieth century. He saw a few of Lord Onigen standing there looking very much like a warlord. He looked stern but he had… Sam thought he hid a soft spot. It wouldn't be a big surprise since Angela made Bobby into a pile of old man goo when she wanted something. There were several pictures of the Oni warlord in various settings. The one that stood out was the one with the warlord and Angela. People didn't smile in those days but Sam could see that they were close.

The next few had images of the warlord and other people in their village. At first Sam was confused since the buildings looked like they belonged in a different time and place. "Are you sure the village in is Louisiana?"

"Yes. The village where the main compound plus the surrounding three other villages are all modeled after the Edo period. There were concessions made for modernization like electricity as time ran by. That was what I heard from someone who passed through there."

"So there is running water then?" Dean asked the question from where he was packing.

"Yes." Angela gave a tolerant grin towards Dean. "You don't have to worry about outhouses."

Sam flipped it to the next image as he sat on his bed. This one was with Angela an old woman. "This is the old biddy you were talking about?"

Angela stole a glance and replied, "Yes. She sent the letter. She's more like Ellen."

Sam made a slight shrug as he moved to the next one. This one was more interesting. It was one of Angela and a young guy. They were both dressed in those robe things and they were posed to fight. He moved to the next one and it was a solo picture of the guy. He figured that was the one she mentioned when she told the whole story. "So this is your friend?"

"Not BFFs but a close friend. Aato, the eldest and as far as I know, the only son of Lord Onigen."

"So he's still alive?"

"We are the same age." Angela paused as she peered at one of Sam's shirts she had mended. She was always too critical of her work.

Sam made a slight face at that unaware that Dean made a similar one. They knew how old she was but to hear of someone the same age… that was interesting. "So what did he do when he found out about being passed over by his father?"

Angela knew that question was coming. It was painful to talk about but Sam asked and she could do the courtesy of explaining. They were coming with her after all. She replied, "He challenged me to a fight. I remember. I was ambushed by that revelation and I was going to protest but Onigen made his case to me. Aato of course felt disgraced and so he challenged me to a fight to save his honor."

"That's why you left?" Sam looked at her curiously.

"The next day, I took off and went my merry way. I received Onigen's blessing and went back to hunting." Angela hadn't meant to sound glib but it just came out that way.

"So he shouldn't be miffed anymore," Dean concluded. He zippered up the weapons duffle and hobbled his way over to his bed and was joined by the cat, which jumped into his lap.

"For Japanese and Oni in general, honor is a very serious thing," Angela replied as she finished packing Sam's things after leaving out a change of clothes for the morning. "That kind of thing just doesn't go away." She finished and bid both boys goodnight after scooping up Setna.

Sam thought about it after she left. He studied the pictures long after Dean went to bed. He wasn't going to pretend to understand but something told him that whatever Angela was going through, it would have an impact on the whole Hoshiko thing.

* * *

**A/N:** So looks like another road trip and this time the boys insisted on going. Stay tuned for next time on Honor unto Death...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sayuri looked out over the balcony and at the bustling of the village. There were three others along with this one under Lord Onigen's stewardship. Well one less than that since… She sighed as she watched the people go about their business. Most of them were Oni with some human and others of different races that stayed because of what Lord Onigen offered.

In a way it was like how the stories of the days before time described it. She couldn't tell if it had something to do with the fact that her husband decided to do one good thing or if it was always in his heart and it took someone like Hoshiko to bring it out.

Natsu had sent the message with one of their fastest messengers. How the old woman knew where Hoshiko was; that was a mystery but Sayuri had faith that Natsu was doing the right thing. Sayuri suspected that Natsu used a spell. The old woman was adept in some magic and she reassured her that it would reach Hoshiko. Whether or not Hoshiko would come was up to Hoshiko.

That caused Sayuri to frown and ask what Natsu meant. The old woman replied, "Much happened between Hoshiko and Aato. Those that remember know that should she return, there would be much to settle."

Thinking on that, Sayuri turned and walked through the compound to the library. She had always been fascinated by the amount of lore and knowledge that her husband had kept. She knew that anything regarding the history of the Onigen clan and the people would be on those shelves along with other knowledge. Stepping in, Sayuri took a moment to look around.

The library was organized by subject. Sayuri knew what she was looking for and went to where the records were kept regarding the meetings and official ceremonies were held. She ran her fingers along the titles, trying to determine when Hoshiko would have been present. She knew it was before her time so she started looking. At the moment it seemed like a task to take forever. She would need to narrow it down.

Suddenly two hands came over her eyes. Sayuri smiled and said, "You are as bad as Lord Onigen." When her eyes were uncovered, she turned to find her son smirking at her. She held her son outwards and looked at him from head to toe. He had grown the last couple of years. He was taller than some of the nobles' tall sons. He was her pride and joy and Onigen loved him greatly. "Saku, you are a scamp."

"I always aim to please Mother," Saku replied in good humor. "I see that you are researching again. What is it this time? More stories about the 'six led by one'? Maybe farming techniques for the swamps? You can tell me." He smiled his most charming smile as he gave her a slight hug.

Sayuri smiled and chuckled. "Saku you never cease to amaze me. I am researching but I am not sure where to start looking?"

"Do you have a subject in mind?" Saku would help his mother. He was considered a scholar since he was always reading and learning about things. There were rumors that he was going to college. It was unheard of since tutors were usually brought in but those same nosy busybodies said that Lord Onigen wanted his son to learn of life outside the settlement.

Saku had nothing to say about it. He said he wanted to go and his father allowed it. That was before it was revealed that he was sick. Saku feared the worst should his father die. The council would want to know who would stand in his father's place and he himself was reluctant to do so. Still he would do it if it was asked of him. His father had educated him on honor and duty but he also told him that you did what you could to make sure that you were happy with you life.

Sayuri wasn't sure how Saku was going to take it or if he even knew about it. Still he knew better about the cataloging of the library than she did. "I am looking for information on Hoshiko."

Saku frowned a moment. "Hoshiko?"

"A person who was here long before you were born. Your father knew her and from my understanding, he made her the heir apparent," Sayuri replied.

Saku knew now what his mother meant. He knew about that but he never knew the name of the one that had been chosen. Lord Onigen told him that one day when he was deemed ready by his heir apparent, he would assume the leadership of the clan and the people. His father explained that she was a great warrior and wise beyond her years. Saku was sure that some of it was exaggeration on his father's part but he could see the affection that came when he mentioned her.

Saku bore no jealousy. How could he for someone he had never even met? He was aware though that there was a lot to it especially with his older brother Aato. Technically he was his half-brother but Saku considered him a brother no matter what. He peered at the titles and the years as he helped his mother. He found the one he was looking for and pulled it off the shelf and handed it to her. "This is the one you want Mother. Is Hoshiko coming here?"

"I've sent for her," Sayuri replied as she went to the desk.

"Because of Father's health?"

"That is my primary purpose. Hoshiko means a great deal to Lord Onigen. I think he wants to make amends."

"Mother, she was named as such. She has to otherwise Aato will take the opportunity since he is the eldest," Saku replied. He knew the score in how the council was run.

"Your father never wanted this. He thought that he was helping to prepare Aato but your brother didn't see it that way. I want to read what really happened," Sayuri replied as she gently flipped open the book. "And I believe your father wanted to see her again one last time."

Saku could agree with that. He knew that the whole succession thing was minor in this instance. Right now his father's health and peace of mind was important. "Did you find her?"

Sayuri nodded as she replied, "Natsu claimed to have always known where Hoshiko was. I trust her judgment in that matter and have a great deal of respect for what she knows. She sent the message in her own words as I wrote them for her. She said that Hoshiko would understand what she meant."

"Natsu doesn't think inside the box like most of us," Saku agreed as he read over his mother's shoulder. There was a nice pen and ink drawing of Hoshiko. From Saku's position, he found her to be quite beautiful but he was curious. "Is this her?"

Sayuri studied the drawing. "I believe so. She looks rather young but according to this, she is roughly the same age as Aato."

"Hmm. Looks good for her age… if she is still alive."

"She's a Chaser, Saku. Half human, half vampire and if the scribe is to be believed, one of the deadliest with a blade," Sayuri replied. She knew her son had a playful nature when it came to women. He would make comments but she knew who he really had his eye on.

"Ah then a competitor."

"And she has a long record of deeds, not all of them recorded here," Sayuri read in the description. "Mostly deeds involved saving people and hunting things."

"Wouldn't expect anything less than someone who works in that business. Perhaps what she did during those jobs are what impressed Father," Saku replied as he read the description of Hoshiko. He was not jealous at all. Rather it sounded like she would be the cool and awesome sister that he never had. "Anything else?"

"Well, her sword is called Absolution and there are references to that but it seems that this goes more into her talent regarding the warrior's way of our people."

"A student in Bushido then. Excellent. I look forward to learning something when she arrives," Saku replied with a slight grin. He glanced at the look his mother shot him. He made haste to add, "And I am sure that she knows a few things about being a lady. That will make Keiko's day."

"That is if she makes the decision to come."

"And why wouldn't she, Mother? She is Father's heir so to speak and if she is what the scribes write of her, she would come not for the succession, but to see Father and ease him along." Saku worked himself up and ended up revealing that he knew quite a bit about Hoshiko. "I am not jealous Mother. If Hoshiko is what Father needs then he will get it and she will come because of him."

"You seem to know quite a bit about a warrior princess who was here long before you were born," Sayuri teased her son.

Saku grinned a little sheepishly, "What can I say? I'm a good student when it comes to the politics of the council. Father made sure of it. I think he wanted to make changes but he was too proud and I think he loved Hoshiko too much to put her through the misery and possible problems that Aato could cause."

Sayuri glanced down at the drawing. The artist had been well known in her day. She had captured Hoshiko in a realistic fashion; it looked like how the scribes described her. He could see someone who was strong and dedicated but also beautiful. Keiko and Kumiko would probably get a kick out of meeting her. Her niece and daughter were like her. They liked doing the things that the boys were taught and were very good at it and they were the pride and joy of Onigen… well all his children were his pride and joy.

She thought about what Saku had said. Maybe that was why her husband had waited so long to even mention Hoshiko. When he first collapsed he mentioned her name. It was like he was calling out for help. "He certainly loved her Saku. I wonder if she loved him in return."

Saku heard the tone in his mother's voice. She was one of those that was dedicated to family. She would be suspicious about Hoshiko. For some reason, he was certain Hoshiko would return. He replied, "I think she did and still does, Mother. She will come and I think she may bring company."

Sayuri looked up at her son. Sometimes he had this knack of predicting things. She wondered if it was from his father. She trusted his judgment though. "You really think that Saku?"

"Hoshiko will be here."

* * *

"You want to stop for coffee Angie?"

Angela glanced at Dean who was leaning against the window. She had been driving the whole day and it was getting late into the night. So far the boys said nothing about being uncomfortable but she was beginning to get suspicious. Dean was looking a little uncomfortable and her first concern was his kidneys. She glanced in the rearview mirror at Sam who was looking a little cramped. It was time to call it a night.

She spotted a sign that said food and lodging were at the next exit. She made the turn automatically and zoomed off the exit and somehow managed to take the turn at 40 miles per hour. It was a testament to her reflexes and driving ability; something both brothers had seen at 80+ miles.

Dean looked at her profile with a startled look. He had noticed the sign earlier and thought that she would want coffee. He could admit that his lower back was sore from his kidneys and it would be a good time to stretch. Sam would need to stretch too. He didn't expect her to zoom off the highway like a freaking bullet. He said, "I only asked if you wanted coffee."

"How's the kidneys?"

Dean sighed. At least Sam was asleep though he suspected his baby brother knew how bad he was off. Another one of those things about Angela that was a gift and a curse; she ended up being the one that did all the fussing and threatened when they tried to badger each other. Dean should have known that she would have picked up on his discomfort. She made sure he had pain meds and was comfortable though at times he felt like he wanted to strangle her. Yet he knew why she did it and it was no use arguing with her. He replied, "Lower back a little sore."

"When did you last take a pain med?"

Dean sighed again. She was being the doctor again. He and Sam were tagging along because they wanted to be there for her. He figured they could handle the discomfort of riding long hours. He and Sam were tougher than that and it was clear that she was concerned about this Lord Onigen. He didn't want her to worry about them but it was pointless now to argue since she was pulling up to a cheap motel near a diner. He replied, "Last pit stop."

Angela stopped the car as gently as she could, not out of concern for Impa since she would understand, but because she still had two recovering humans in the car both sporting bruised and broken ribs and they had injuries that were more serious. She killed the engine and looked at Dean and replied, "Why did you wait so long? Are you seriously trying to make me lose my mind?"

It was a very controlled outburst but it surprised Dean all the same. The kitten that had taken refuge in Angela's jacket pocket scrambled out and was now looking at the two adults in the front seat. Dean rubbed its head more for the fact that he felt like when Dad had scolded him about the striga that had attacked Sam when they were kids. He replied, "You have a lot on your mind Angie. Sam and I can handle ourselves and…"

"Don't even begin that argument with me. You and Sam were nearly beaten to death by man eating Lupei. Just… stay put." Angela got out of the car leaving the three of them while she went to book them some rooms.

Dean watched her leave and walk towards the main office with a hand on her forehead. Maybe it was a bad idea to not say anything but he thought they were doing her a favor. He continued to pet Setna and glanced back at Sam and saw that his brother was awake. Apparently he had heard the whole thing and the look he was giving told Dean 'I told you so.'

It wasn't long to wait since she came back with the keys and drove the Impala towards their end of the motel. She had the door open and propped when she opened both passenger doors. She was deadly quiet and both boys knew that it wasn't a good thing and were quick to get out as fast as their injuries allowed them to. Dean held onto Setna and managed to actually walk since his ankle was feeling much better though his lower back said it was time for bed. He glanced as Angela stood there to offer a hand to Sam. They walked like they were a couple heading towards their room; a trick she used to keep busybodies from asking too many questions.

It was short work of her bringing in the duffles and during that time both decided to just get to the business of getting ready for bed. They were ready by the time she came back in with a small bag. She had left the heavy duty medical supplies in the Impala. She looked tired as she sat in the chair and waited until they got into bed.

Dean knew he had to apologize otherwise this impersonal Angela was going to haunt them the entire trip to Louisiana. When she handed him a glass of water and his pain pill he dutifully took it and said, "Angie, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. It's just that it's obvious you're concerned about this whole Onigen thing…"

"I know," Angela replied as she looked at Dean. A small smile crept on her face to reassure him. "I'm not mad. I just happen to know what happens when you neglect a few things when regarding injuries. I've seen it and if you two make me see it, I'll make you guys better so I can kick both your asses. Okay?"

"Yes Mom," Sam teased. For his trouble, he got a roll of clean socks thrown at him. Dean got a head slap for laughing as well as Setna using the claws of doom to climb up his chest to lick him in the nose.

Angela smiled as she caught the ball of socks that Sam tried to hit her with. "Too slow, Sammy." She chuckled as she went back to her bag and pulled out a small box. She had been thinking a bit while she booked the room and she figured that since the boys wanted to be involved, she could make things a little easier.

She had been drawn back to the first official case they worked together. She was the only one who could get them to work though probably the boys assumed the princess did it. Then she wanted minimal contact with them but then Sam had to be persistent about getting to know her. He pestered her with voicemails until the Point case came her way. Anyway what she used to heal them then, she figured she needed a set for the road. While they were in Ellis, she worked on them though she had no idea really how to do it. Yet it came to her and she made them from local wood, not sure if she was doing it right or not.

Setting the box down, she picked up four blocks. Staring at them, she muttered the words as she remembered and watched as they levitated and with a turn, they floated through the air and made a block around Dean's bed. Once they were in position, she said another set of words and they lowered to the ground.

Sam watched with interest as they settled down on the ground. He noticed markings on the blocks and they started glowing. "What is that Angie?"

Angela was about to get the second set out when Dean answered, "It's those ward things right?"

"Very good memory, Dean."

"I only remembered because you tapped my forehead and knocked me out for trying to get up and check on Samantha there."

"How did you do that Angie?"

"Don't encourage her Sam."

Angela gave a wry smile. So Dean remembered that night… at least where he woke up. He didn't see how she spent the entire night watching them. She remembered that trick but that would be something for another time. She replied, "Another trick for another time. Right now you both need to stay within the wards the entire night." She picked up a second set of blocks and repeated the words and guided them to Sam's bed. When they were activated, she reminded them to stay in them and that she would see them in the morning.

Dean waited until she left before sitting up and peering over to look at the blocks. They looked homemade. He could feel the effects starting to work on his kidneys and he recalled what she said when they first met. At first he wondered why she hadn't used them until now but then seeing the homemade look to them, it occurred to him that she had to make them. He glanced over at Sam who was out like a lamp. He settled down to go to sleep and tolerated the fact that the kitten chose him for the night. He muttered at it, "You couldn't have chosen Sam?"

The kitten gave a squeak and curled up on his chest. Dean gave a slight sigh and hoped that she wasn't around with that camera phone unaware that she had already done it. He petted it before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Angela reclined on the Impala and stared out at the night sky. She had her mug resting on her abdomen and an arm propped under her head. The stars were a calming influence and she felt that she could let her worries slip away. It also allowed her to feel like she wasn't on the job and that she was normal.

"You know you're supposed to be getting Sam ready."

Angela rolled her eyes. It was too good to last. She sighed and sat up still holding her mug. She looked at her midnight visitor and downed the contents quickly. She replied, "You can be such a buzz kill, Ruby."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Angela. "I'm serious."

Angela ran her tongue along her teeth to wipe the last traces of her midnight snack from them. No way was she going to give Ruby any ammunition regarding that. It did occur to her that Ruby would know about her and a few other things but she wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. She looked at the demon and replied, "I was being serious too. You are a buzz kill."

"And you are still the hopeless fool waiting to hear from the council about a hearing. You have to face the inevitable."

Angela put her mug on the hood of the Impala. With two hands, she vaulted herself off the car to stand in front of Ruby. She eyed her and replied, "I know what the inevitable is Ruby. I've always known."

"Then why are you acting like nothing is wrong and going off to who knows where?" Ruby stared at Angela with slight anger in her eyes. It was like she was dealing with smart moron if there was ever such a thing. She knew that there were two people that Sam would listen to. His brother and the idiot standing in front of her and they were living in a dream world.

Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders more to rotate her stiff shoulders. It also irritated Ruby and she was down with that. It dealt with the desire to engage in a chick fight which was going to happen one day. That was a promise. She replied, "I know the score Ruby. It doesn't mean that I'm not on it." She fished the pack of cigarettes that for some reason she had bought and popped on in her mouth and lit up.

Ruby wrinkled her nose at the smell. When did she take up that meat suit habit? She moved as Angela walked past her blowing smoke. "Really? Cause it seems like moving on and doing the same old crap you have been doing is what you're really doing."

"And how do you think anyone learns anything Ruby?"

Angela stood facing the highway. She took a puff of the cigarette. She really wasn't into the habit of smoking. She just did it to annoy Ruby. Besides if Sam caught her doing it, he would be launching a campaign to get her to stop because it was bad for her health. Dean would have cared less since he was the heavy drinker.

Ruby didn't like having her questions answered with more questions. She replied, "Apparently nothing."

Angela turned to face Ruby in a backwards glance. She blew a plume of smoke in Ruby's direction. "Then you have learned nothing."

"Look, you know as well as I that it is inevitable. Dean is going to die and go to the pit no matter what you do. When he dies, Sam needs to be ready for what is to come."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a buzz kill? I mean you have your uses and it disgusts me to use them but does that mean I have to tolerate your presence more than necessary?"

"Who do you think saved your ass from the Venator?"

"I know who." Angela held the cigarette between her fingers. "Ruby, nothing's changed. I know that they will listen to what I have to say and if you knew me, then you would know that I always have some sort of plan."

"You better and it better involve getting Sam ready."

"Such persistence is suspicious and unbecoming of you Ruby." Angela gave a slight smile when she heard the exasperation. She turned to find that she was alone once again. She jumped back onto the hood of the Impala to gaze at the stars and muddle through the thoughts that plagued her on a daily basis.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sayuri learns a bit more about Hoshiko while Angie mothers her boys and tangles with Ruby again. Stay tuned for more on Honor unto Death...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The dirt road that went by the swamps wasn't very promising… at least it didn't look like it to Dean. He trusted Angela to know what she was doing. He was expecting something like on the outskirts of New Orleans or something like that. He didn't expect to travel near large bodies of water that could rust out his baby. So he kept quiet as she negotiated the dirt road and in the back seat where he could watch her and his brother interact.

After everything that has happened, he was still amused by the fact that neither she nor Sam came to the conclusion that he had seen right off the bat. They certainly got along fairly well and his brother seemed to understand her; even when she did her weird teaching thing, Sam picked up on it a lot quicker than most. It was like a source of hope since Dean knew that Sam wouldn't be alone. He was still worried that he would be leaving his baby brother behind if they didn't find a way to beat this deal but he knew that as long as she was around, Sam didn't need to be afraid.

Dean shifted to make himself more comfortable on the back seat. He pretended to complain about needed some room to sleep so she pulled over to let the brothers switch seats. Dean hoped that she was under the impression that his kidneys were bothering him. It wasn't really the case but he needed some excuse. The healing wards she had been using the rest of the trip there did their trick and he could notice an improvement on Sam.

Angela glanced in the rearview mirror to see Dean dozing. She gave a wry grin since she knew that his kidneys were no longer bothering him. She had that much confidence in healing wards. She had noticed Sam walking with less of a wince from his ribs and side. He still had a slight limp but it would get better during their stay. She was glad that Dean had his eyes closed since they were driving pretty close to the swamp and she knew what river water can do to a beauty like Impa.

"How much further?"

Angela glanced at Sam who was awake even though he was leaning on the seat. His head was almost touching her shoulder and he was staring straight ahead. She didn't blame either of them since she just plowed ahead the last few days stopping only for meals and when they needed a pit stop to rest their bodies. They would perk up the moment she pulled into the village. She replied, "Not much further to the outskirts. Once there, it will take the rest of the day to make it to the main compound going through the main village."

Sam made a slight sound. He was drowsy but he didn't want to sleep. Instead he wanted to stay awake and see this place that held a lot of meaning for Angela. There were a few things that he wanted to know though. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to bring up but he wanted to know. Making a slight face, he decided to ask, "Angie, is Aato as good as you with the whole… fighting thing?"

Angela continued the snail's pace. She could refuse to answer but she felt that they should know what they were going to meet. She replied, "I had my style and he has his. We had the same teacher for a while… Lord Onigen."

"I thought that this kind of thing was passed down from father to son or something like that?"

"Aato asked Onigen to make an exception and Onigen once caught me practicing in his courtyard. He decided to teach me a few things." Angela glanced to see that Setna had made himself comfortable on Sam's lap.

The kitten had taken to traveling in the Impala fairly well. It had taken a liking to the boys and loved riding in her pocket. It also liked cuddling with her when she took her catnaps. Angela was led to believe that the kitten liked laps and loved making her boys into steamy piles of Winchester goo.

Sam was aware of the kitten's presence on his lap. It squeaked and he put a hand nearby and let it suckle and nibble his fingers. It was interesting to watch the kitten wrap his paws around his wrist and hold on. It was a joke that the kitten had claws of doom but he only seemed to use them on Dean. He was a good distraction as well as a means of producing thoughts to be asked. He listened to Angela's reply. He debated on the next question but he wanted to know. "Angie, if you chose to fight Aato, would this Onigen refereed?"

Angela stifled the sigh. As much as she wanted to protect both of them from the truth, she knew it would only produce more pain if they didn't know. She knew Dean was listening but she directed her response to Sam, "There would have been no referee. It's not like the tournament."

"Then how do you know who wins?" Sam had a feeling he knew what the answer was going to be. He wanted to hear it from her though. She would never lie to him or Dean. She may hate telling them but she would tell them.

"The one still standing wins and the one lying on the ground… doesn't." Angela didn't look at Sam but kept her eyes forward.

Sam knew what she meant. He had heard of things like that and never thought that people took that kind of thing seriously. He had heard of the honor killings that Muslims did and heard a little of these death matches. Hell he read that the original tournaments like the one he went through were to the death at times. To hear that this kind of thing could still exist was… bothersome.

In his mind, she took a big risk to come back. Sam figured mostly it was her sense of duty and honor. He still didn't quite understand it completely but he trusted her. He just didn't want to see her hurt and he knew Dean didn't want that either.

Angela sensed the mood change and added, "Don't blame yourself for the way things are. It was done a long time ago before you and Dean were born. I still have a few cards to play." Out of habit she reached up and rubbed Sam's head to reassure him.

The mood perked up a little when Angela spotted the main gates of the main village. "We're here."

Dean 'woke up' and said, "Finally." He peered out of the windshield and at what he saw, he asked, "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

Angela replied as she was let in and pulled into a stop, "Yes. Now Dean, don't be mad, but Impa has to stay here."

Dean looked at Angela as if she were crazy. He took a look at the 'shed' that she had driven his baby into. It looked like the roof was going to collapse any moment. There was no way that his baby was going to stay here. "Are you serious Angie? This place looks like it's going to fall apart."

Angela got out of the car, popped the trunk, and walked over towards the man in charge of the sheds. She expected the wide eyed look. What really took her by surprise was that the guy started stuttering and pointing. Angela glanced behind her to see that Sam had gotten out and was holding Setna in one hand and pulling out a duffle with the other. She looked back at the man and said, "Yes, that's him. That's the Champion."

"And y-you're Hoshiko. Hoshiko has returned and with the Champion."

_So much for secrecy_, Angela thought wryly. She didn't really expect to get in without a ruckus but she was hoping for some discretion. And it looked like they weren't going to get it. She replied, "I trust that the car will be well taken care of until we come for it?" She held up a small wad of bills for a tip. She basically was giving him a week's worth of wages in the village. It was a pittance if it were in a city like New Orleans but since wages in the village were not up to speed and there was the added bonus that Lord Onigen did well by his people.

The man replied, "Hai. Anything for Hoshiko and the Champion." He then caught sight of Dean who finally got out of the car. His eyes went as big as saucers. He then stuttered, "The Slayer of the Demon."

Dean had no clue as to what was going on when he got out and started pulling out the essentials. He realized that there was going to be no arguing with Angela about the Impala. He also took a peek and saw that there was no way the car was going to navigate the streets and he felt like he was put on a movie set. So he was putting up and shutting up since he trusted Angela to know what she was doing. He happened to hear the guy in charge of the 'sheds' and grinned. Apparently Sam was well known just as she was.

It took him by surprise when he heard a second reference. He turned to see the guy pointing at him and looking like he just saw the face of God. He was pointing at him and saying something but Dean couldn't make it out. He wouldn't anyway since Angela was talking to him in another language. Probably some Oni language thing and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He turned to see Sam holding the weapons and his personal duffle in one hand along with the tiny fur ball in the other. He shot his brother a look, "Seriously Sam?"

Sam shot back a look but was more interested in looking around. He could see signs of modernization but for the most part the buildings; it was like they received a trip to the past. Everything sort of fit except for the fact that the place was in the middle of a swamp but it was… it was hard to describe. He looked at the guy who was talking to Angela and was grinning like an idiot at his and Dean's direction and frowned slightly. The guy looked human but he did read that Oni prefer the human appearance.

Sam readjusted the position the kitten was in just as Angela came back. She pulled out Absolution and strapped it to her back and her chakram went on her belt as usual. It surprised him since she was usually the one trying to be discreet. She grabbed the last of the duffles and shut the trunk. At his look she explained, "Looks like there are people who were at the tournament and they know you and Dean." She took the kitten and gently pet it and rubbed her face against its fur before putting it in her jacket pocket.

"Why would they know me?" Dean frowned in confusion as he and Sam followed Angela out of that compound. He was still nervous about leaving his baby there but a glance back showed that there was a couple of boys swarming it to give it a spit and shine. He raised a brow in surprise.

"You killed Yellow Eyes."

Dean was felt the slight cringing creep up. That only reminded him what it took to kill the bastard. "Oh. So I guess keeping a low profile is not going to work."

"I'll handle that. If anything most of the Oni here remember me," Angela allowed reluctantly and she led the way through the streets. They were not wide enough for a car but horse and cart, rickshaws and horseback were all acceptable. "Hoshiko was well known so if they see Hoshiko, they will not pay too much attention."

Sam frowned in puzzlement at Angela referring to herself in the third person. True she admitted that she was Hoshiko but it was like she wasn't acknowledging it. He then wondered if it was one of those ideas to reduce pride or something like that. "That's why you have Absolution and your chakram?"

"Yes." Angela put her hand in her pocket to rub the ball of fur. She felt Setna grasp her hand and start licking it in reassurance. She gave a slight grin which faded. She could see the main house in the distance. "We need to find a cart to take us up. Follow me."

She led the way to where the carts were lined up for hire. She was surprised though to see someone standing there with a sign and her name on it. She walked up to person to find it was a young man that looked roughly Sam's age, maybe a couple of years older. She peered at the characters that spelled her name and said, "I'm Hoshiko."

The young man looked relieved, "Hoshiko-san. It is a great honor to meet you. I am Toshiro. Lady Onigen and Natsu say they are sorry they couldn't meet you themselves. We have a cart waiting for you." Toshiro turned and signaled to the driver and started speaking in his native language.

Angela frowned in suspicion. Lady Onigen would never be seen down in this part of the main village… unless she was desperate for her to come. She was expecting not to meet trouble getting a cart since the dock people would remember her. They were the last people to see her when she left. To be waited on… it felt suspicious and would have refused. She happened to glance at the boys though and even though they were well on the mend, they were exhausted. She beckoned them to follow.

It certainly was unexpected when the driver and Toshiro helped load the duffles onto the back. Angela kept her surprise down as she deigned to be polite. "Your English is very good Toshiro-san."

"In Onigen it helps to speak it well since many travel to the city to work."

That Angela didn't forget. The four villages were self-sustaining but there was a class of merchants and people that went to the city to work and bring in revenue. It allowed for those that wanted to live with the Oni be they human or some other creature to live there. "Very good. These are my friends and students: Sam and Dean."

Toshiro nodded at Dean and shook his hand. His full attention went to Sam however. He said, "So you are a student to Hoshiko?"

Sam eyed the guy warily. He got the feeling that he knew that he was the Champion of the tournament. He assumed that it was going to be a sizing up. He replied, "Dean and me both."

"Welcome to Onigen," Toshiro held out his hand. As soon as Sam grasped his hand after a moment of indecision, he squeezed tightly. "I hope your stay here is a pleasant one." He gave a polite smile.

Sam had enough sense to realize that he was being sized up and he got the distinct feeling that he might have made an enemy. This time he had an idea why but that didn't change the fact that he was in a bone crushing grip that could have broken his hand. Something must have told Toshiro what he wanted to know since he released his hand and he watched as Sam climbed up to sit next to Angela. He then said something and went to the shotgun side.

Angela said nothing but kept her eyes on the driver and Toshiro. She had seen the entire thing and was ready to help. Silently she took Sam's hand and turned it over to inspect it. She was surprised when she felt the tug to be released and it wasn't too friendly. She let it go and put her hands on her lap and said nothing. She would leave him alone even though she was puzzled. Already it was beginning. Here you got a feeling of peace or ended up in a grudge or something. She had both and she had to leave.

Sam was aware that he may have conveyed the wrong idea to her. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness and mostly he didn't want to give any excuse to go after her. He was well aware that this Aato guy didn't like her and he didn't want to bring any more attention on her. He watched her put her hands on her lap and just sit there and he felt guilty about it. She was only doing what she did out of habit and reaction. He gave a slight shoulder bump to indicate that he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Her response of an elbow poking his ribs gently reassured him. A glance revealed she had a slight smile.

The ride was not very exciting except that it was bumpy. Sam was under the impression that the driver was hitting the rough spots on purpose. He looked at Angela who was making a slight face after every bump. He knew she was not going to say anything since that was her way. She was doing something to prevent his brother from saying something or doing something. He turned his attention to the landscape.

"Nothing like you're used to, eh?"

Sam looked at Toshiro who had turned to look at him. There was a challenging look in the guy's eye as if daring him to say something insulting. "It's nice."

"This is a shithole district."

"Doesn't look like it."

Angela knew what Toshiro was up to. The people here did that to all newcomers; well the ones that liked to see what people really thought. It was a cruel game since it ended up making visitors feel uncomfortable. Onigen succeeded in reducing it when she was last there. It seemed that it had picked up again. She said, "The garment district is known for having the best silks. Everyone in the four villages buys from them and they are highly desired in the city."

Toshiro looked at Angela and gave a slight grin. "You are right Hoshiko-san. Though I doubt you would say the same thing about the fishing quarter. Most people from there smell of fish."

It was an insult to her ability to sniff out different scents. Well it was implied but Angela didn't rise to the occasion to bare her fangs. Instead she replied, "Ever district is unique and all contribute to the welfare of the villages." She gave a slightly raised brow towards Toshiro. She was letting him know that she was not going to rise to his bait. It probably wasn't a good idea since it could be perceived that Sam and Dean were weak for hiding behind her but she was not going to throw them out to the wolves.

Toshiro chuckled as he studied Angela. So far he was not impressed since, like the others, he had grown up hearing the stories of the great Hoshiko. Here he was seeing someone who wouldn't stand to defend herself when she was being insulted. Still he could be polite too. "You are well schooled Hoshiko-san. Though it has been a long time, you remember quite a bit." He couldn't resist the dig at her age even though that was a moot point.

Angela narrowed her eyes in a slightly playful smile. She began to look at the surrounding area. She couldn't see the main compound from where they were yet she knew enough about the layout of the village to know which roads went where. Right now she sensed that they were going the wrong way. She glanced for a sign to see where they were going. When they crossed over a river bridge, she knew. She said, "Toshiro, the main compound is down the Cherry Blossom path. Why are we going down the Silk Road?"

The driver had started smirking by this time. He said, "Some things have changed since you left Hoshiko-san."

Toshiro thought it was a good joke too. He was surprised that she had waited this long to say anything about the direction they were taking. He couldn't help it, "And some things have not but it is still home." He couldn't help but laugh.

Angela heard the laugh and went on alert mode. Her eyes flickered and luckily for their escorts, they didn't notice. Her whole demeanor had changed to a tense state and the boys responded to it. She eyed the area warily and motioned for them to stay still as they were taken to a fairly large building that could be a warehouse. The horses nickered as they were brought to a stop.

"Off," Toshiro barked as he jumped off.

Angela motioned for Sam to get off and beckoned Dean to follow. One by one they jumped off the cart. Dean was going to protest at the way their things were being thrown from the cart and onto the ground. He knew that Angela had glass vials in her medical supply kit and he didn't want them broken. He was stopped when Angela grasped his wrist gently and he felt her forefinger tap the inside of his wrist. Granted he had yet to get used to her gestures, he knew that she meant for him not to anything so he let it be.

Sam got the hint too and remained quiet. He didn't like it either but this was Angela's territory and judging from her posture, she was well aware that they were not in an agreeable position. He figured that she was buying her time. At least she had Absolution with her. That was one of things that she had been allowed to keep when they got on. It was suspicious to him so he ended up whispering, "What are they doing?"

"Silence," Toshiro's voice barked. He had heard the whisper. He looked at Angela who merely looked at him as if trying to determine what he was going to do. He then turned to face a door and called, "Uncle."

The door slid open and Angela adjusted her position. She recognized that silhouette very well. She watched as the figure started walking towards them. It had been too long and her feelings were anything but disdain. It was the feelings of the deep friendship she had. She couldn't help but give a slight smile of joy at seeing her old friend as she said, "Aato."

Aato was wearing a suit. Like many of the Oni, he had adopted the Western clothing. There were still plenty who preferred traditional wear and some wore a tasteful blend. He ignored the boys and focused on Angela. He replied, "So little coward. You've returned."

Angela could see the anger and hate. It was saddening to see. She responded, "To settle affairs with Lord Onigen."

"And with me."

Angela gave slight sigh. Of course it would come to that. "Aato, you know I don't want to fight you."

"Then you will die as you have lived… a coward."

"Hey, she's not a coward," Dean's voice cut through the tension.

Aato turned to look at the one who caused the outburst. He watched as Angela held her arm up to block Dean's slight advance. She still let others fight her battles for her. He walked towards them and cast a glance at the boy and then turned towards Angela. He narrowed his eyes and said, "You go and see Father. Then you will see me. You know what demands it."

"I will see you but not to fight," Angela replied. She had a sad look on her face.

Aato had enough. He got onto the cart and looked down at the trio. He barked an order and the cart took off leaving them there. The time will come when she will finally do what was right and see him. Then all affairs would be settled.

Angela watched the cart disappear. She had a feeling that time wouldn't mellow him out. She had warned the boys that honor was a serious thing. At the time she said it more to convince herself that was the case. To be hit by a painful reality. Maybe she should have returned sooner and without the boys. Well what was done was done. She had to get to the compound and see Lord Onigen. She turned to where their gear had been dropped.

"What are you going to do Angie?"

Angela replied to Dean's inquiry, "Find a rickshaw or something."

"No about Aato."

Angela picked up her bags and slung them over her shoulder. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"There's nothing to be done about it now." Angela started walking out. The Silk Road had a number of stands for carts and rickshaws. They shouldn't have too much trouble finding something.

Dean glanced at Sam and Sam shrugged as he walked to pick up his share of the bags. They came to help her out and things seemed a little out of their league. Still they would be there in case she needed them. Dean followed suit saying, "All this because this Onigen said you were to take his place. Why couldn't you just say no or protest or something?"

"I would have Dean. Goes to show that I'm not perfect."

* * *

**A/N:** They arrive and already the problems begin. How will it all play out? Keep reading Honor unto Death...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Keiko was busy. There was so much to do before the wedding. She was busy stitching together her dress and embroidering the traditional patterns on the hems. Kumiko was helping her and excited that she was going to be what they called the maid of honor. Keiko was fond of Saku's twin sister just as she was fond of Saku though in recent years it had become more than just being fondness.

"So, have you and Saku agreed on who will preside if Father isn't able to?"

Keiko looked up from her work to see Kumiko holding the silk obi and working on a design. The design was most unusual and Keiko was curious. Still it was rude to not reply. She answered, "We haven't talked about it but I hope that Lord Onigen will be well enough to do it. He was happy when the date was set." Keiko took a closer look at the obi. "That is an unusual design and unusual color."

It was an unusual color. It was crimson red and was the standard length of an obi. However the color was not what would have been used for anything that was traditional wear for a wedding or one of the many ceremonial functions that occurred in the settlement. The color of the thread was in silver and gold but worked as if it were interwoven. Keiko had not known that Kumiko had such talent.

Kumiko looked down at what she was working on. She had been working on it for many nights. Her own things were long finished. This though was to be special. She had two other things made as well. She replied, "It is unusual but it seems right since it is not me that this is for."

Keiko looked at Kumiko with a slightly raised brow. This raised some questions. While Oni were known to be fierce warriors and have powers that would rival the black eyed demons and their wretched hierarchy, Saku and Kumiko were most unusual. Kumiko often had dreams that were visions or she would see something in a bowl of soup. Saku was said to have inherited his family's lost ability of the dragon fire… whatever that meant. Keiko had never seen anything unusual about Saku and that didn't matter but she had been around Kumiko long enough to know when to ask and when to stay silent.

Deciding to say something, Keiko replied, "If not for yourself, then who is it for?"

Kumiko looked at her future sister-in-law and slowly stood up after laying her needlework aside. She went to the commode where she had her other projects. She pulled them out to reveal shirts. One was finished with a design and the other was blank. She laid them out for Keiko to see. It wouldn't hurt. She then sat in the kneeling fashion and made a slight motion while replying, "I heard that Hoshiko-san was sent for."

"That is true but why all of this?" Keiko looked at each of the garments. She recognized Kumiko's hand in the sewing.

"Hoshiko will not arrive alone. I… saw it in a dream. Hoshiko was fighting against an unknown opponent and she was joined by two others. A tall one and a short one and on their back was a picture of that rifle that Saku was admiring. The tall one had similar markings like Hoshiko's gauntlets. The short one had the ancient symbols of the ones with wings. They were always with her."

Keiko listened. She knew that Kumiko was not vying for attention. Her dream visions were something not to be taken lightly. She replied, "So the two with her, they have the picture of that Winchester rifle on their jacket?"

"I think it is their name."

"And they are always with Hoshiko?"

"Yes."

"I am not doubting you but how do you know that it was Hoshiko? You and I are two young to remember; we weren't even born yet."

"The sword, Keiko," Kumiko replied. "The sword forged for the one to bring absolution." She fingered the materials. "Hoshiko will come with her companions. She will put on the tall one's markings."

"That's why it is plain?"

"It's as the old way states. The tall one is her equal in many things. The honor must be presented by one of a similar honor."

Keiko smiled at Kumiko. Saku's sister was like him, an avid student of history and tradition. It was her studies that helped make the decision for the type of wedding. In turn Keiko taught Kumiko a few things and it involved the skill with a blade. Both had been taught to defend themselves under Lord Onigen's orders but Keiko proved to be more adept at it. So she kept up the lessons with Kumiko and the reverse went. "So Hoshiko will stitch the other one?"

"It is her right and it is only right."

"You are certain Hoshiko will come?"

Kumiko looked up and smiled at Keiko. "It won't be for what happened before we were a mere thought in our parents' eyes. Hoshiko will come because of Father and I want her to have the obi."

Keiko smiled back, "You always were one to think of others. I know why Saku adores you." She responded with a tickle attack.

The two girls managed to avoid ruining their work as they wrestled trying to tickle each other. Facing the public, they were two well-bred ladies but in private, they were just like any other girls. They were laughing out loud when they heard the signal indicating that someone was at the door. They paused in their play to hear it again.

Keiko looked up and said, "The side entrance. It is a bit unusual."

Kumiko managed to roll out of the tangle she had gotten her skirt into. She straightened the fabric out and replied, "It's Hoshiko."

"But using the side entrance?"

Kumiko shrugged as she stood up. She helped Keiko up and dusted her off. At least their sewing wasn't interrupted. It would have been a shame should the embroidery she had been working on to have gotten ruined. Somehow Kumiko always thought it may be a bit of Fate and a little luck that things worked out the way they did. Then again she had the gift to see and she had seen Hoshiko's return for a long time. She replied, "It is Hoshiko. Perhaps discretion is the best policy."

At that moment Saku came in from his studies. Even though he was considered more than competent to take over, he was still very much a young boy at nineteen and a scholar. He had heard the signal and saw his sister and betrothed together. He teased, "Now is this the famous family manners I've heard about regarding my sweet baby sister and my love? Ignoring a signal from the side doors?"

Kumiko accepted the kiss on her cheek from her brother. He was much more friendly than their elder brother Aato but then again there were years separating them and a history of bitterness and incidents. She smiled at her brother and gave a slight pinch to his cheek and replied, "We were just going to answer it. Hoshiko is here."

Saku eyed his sister with his brotherly tolerance and pride. He knew his sister had what was called the savant talents. It sure came in handy with things that were important to the family and the settlement. "I believe you little sister. Let us not be rude. I'll have Yoshi turn out guest rooms."

"Two. One for Hoshiko and one for her companions," Kumiko replied.

"Whatever you say, little sister. You be a good hostess," Saku replied as he went to make the necessary arrangements. It was one less thing to worry his mother about. Lord Onigen hadn't been doing well all day.

Kumiko took Keiko's arm and gave a slight nod to her brother. She led the way to the side entrance. Even though Saku told her to be hostess, it really was Keiko's job since she was the one marrying Saku. She stood back a little while Keiko put a hand on the door and slid it open.

* * *

It had been fortunate to find a horse and cart to take them to the main house. Most stands along the Silk Road wanted exorbitant prices for the trip; more than three times what the trip was worth. Angela was a good bargainer on her best day but she wasn't going to waste time haggling over fair rates.

The walk was had taken its toll on the boys and they had been troopers throughout the whole thing. Angela had forgotten how long the Silk Road was. If she had remembered, she would have made the boys wait by the river bridge until she found someone and brought the wagon back. They would have protested anyway since that was their thing. In the end, they found a cart and driver who turned out to be a vegetable delivery to Onigen's home and he was willing to make an extra trip for the regular rate of the 'taxi' service.

At least he was more courteous than Toshiro and his men. He tried to avoid the ruts and potholes that were on the side streets. That led to Angela asking, "How is it that the streets are in disrepair?"

The driver, who had a more Western name, replied, "This side of the Silk Road belongs to Tomi Village. Not under the purview of Lord Onigen."

"I thought Lord Onigen was ruler of all four villages?" Angela had taken shotgun on the wagon seat. That left the wagon bed clear for the duffles and for the boys to get comfortable. She realized that they were taking the being there if she needed them clause seriously. The least she could do was to make the trip easy on them.

"Lord Onigen does rule but the land titles are still in dispute," the driver replied. He looked at Angela and took in the sword strapped to her back and the weapon thing on her belt. Obviously she was a warrior and they often sought business with Lord Onigen. He wondered what was hers. "So why do you want to see Lord Onigen?"

"Lord Onigen sent for me. For what, I am not sure." Angela uttered the lie effortlessly knowing that it could come to bite her in the ass later. However she didn't want gossip spreading and she was certain that Natsu and Lady Sayuri didn't want the truth about Lord Onigen getting out. They probably weren't going to say anything until she arrived and it was certain his successor was there.

The driver nodded, knowing the drill. He knew somewhat the truth about Lord Onigen. He was the delivery man. He was testing to see how honorable this warrior was. That she was being discreet was a good sign but it could also be considered bad. He thought that she was not the latter and he could tell that her companions were not. At the moment they didn't look like they could hurt a fly and that they must have been through some major battle with the bruised and scratched faces. He decided to have a conversation and said, "Among the servants, it is said that he is ill."

"That is a shame. I heard that he is a good ruler. Fair and just," Angela replied stating the truth. It had taken her a long time to see that after Lord Onigen rescued her.

When he rescued her, she was near death, at least that was what Natsu said, and Lord Onigen told his men to fetch the best healer. Angela never understood why he made the decision to save her. He could have easily just bound her in chains or left her to die in order to protect his people. Hell some of the minor lords had wanted that once they discovered that she was on sufferance with the Centurion and she certainly didn't show much appreciation when she took a bite out of him.

Yet the Oni warlord took a liking to her. He told his servants to give her space and what she needed. Eventually she came out of her self-imposed isolation and started exploring. She caught the attention of the weapons masters and warriors and they teased her into showing her skills. One in particular seemed to like making her into a fool but she was just as stubborn and got back up and tried again. That led to Lord Onigen watching her at the behest of Aato and he made the decision to teach them both the family style of fighting that was feared back in the day.

She had ended up staying longer than she had meant to and became an unofficial advisor to Lord Onigen. He sought her opinion on things and she had surprised him with her ideas. Most of the time she countered tradition but she always said that she respected tradition but there comes a time when certain things had to change when those traditions no longer fit with what the current situation was. She knew that he thought about it and slowly changes had been made.

Angela figured that was one of the reasons why Onigen put the obligation on her like he did. For some twisted reason, he thought that she was better than his son, or at least more adept, and he could learn from her. She had been blindsided the day she had been summoned and he made the 'cheery' announcement. She couldn't well refuse in front of him or he would be disgraced so she accepted and that led to her leaving.

Now she was back and it looked like she was going to have to live up to her obligation to the warlord. Looking at it now, even though it pained her because she lost a friend, she would have done it because she cared for the Oni demon. She could understand Dean's confusion at her supposed double standards but after what he did and the fact that they were 'talking' to Ruby… he was willing to go along with this and since the Oni under Lord Onigen's care were dedicated to peace, it might work out.

Angela carried a conversation with the drive, switching to Japanese since it became evident that it was easier for him to converse in his native tongue. She asked about the people and what had been going on. The driver mentioned that according to the elders, things changed the day Hoshiko left. Lord Onigen devoted his time to making life better for the people.

It pleased Angela that the old warlord took a full interest in his people. It wasn't that he didn't before; he just didn't see the need for more than necessary until she came along. Maybe some good did come out of her visit. She continued the conversation as darkness came over the villages and she lit the lamp that hung next to her. When the cart pulled up she said, "Go to your usual entrance."

If the driver was surprised, he didn't show it as he drove around to the side where he made his deliveries. He pulled up to where the livable portion of the compound was so they weren't being dumped in the kitchens. Angela thanked him and turned to tap Sam and Dean on their shoulders before jumping off the wagon.

Sam and Dean followed suit and grabbed their bags. Sam also thanked the driver and went to join his brother while Angela paid him for bringing them. It wasn't until she joined them that they followed her up the stairs and to a porch. Even though the whole trip had been tiring and long, Sam was wide awake and curious about what they were going to find. He glanced over at his brother who was just being quiet and he sort of had a little pout on his face. It looked like he was still pouting over the fact that his beloved Impala was being left in the care of the Oni.

Angela walked quietly up the stairs to the porch, her duffle straps slung over her shoulder. The anxiety she had managed to bury on the trip there started to rise. She had no idea what to expect and she was still holding out that it might be a ruse to get her to see Lord Onigen again. Natsu was known to have a teasing streak that could be a little heavy handed at times. Still she could do this.

Once near the door she turned to whisper, "Shoes off."

Dean looked at Sam thinking that she was crazy. Sam merely shrugged and observed as she effortlessly slid her feet out of her shoes. He followed suit and lined them up next to hers. He motioned for Dean to do the same.

Dean gave a slight face. This was all new to him but this was Angela's rodeo. She had been there and it seemed she was doing that saying. What was it? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If she expected him to wear one of those robe things, then she was sadly mistaken and he would let her know it. He took his own shoes off and lined them up next to hers. He looked at the arrangement and saw that they were lined up like how he and Sam would flank her like a pair of bodyguards.

"You wore yesterday's socks again didn't you Dean?"

Dean scowled at Angela's question. He should have known better by now and so should she. He had a system and it worked for him. They were still clean, just less clean. He made a grumbling sound and muttered, "They are still clean… neat freak."

Angela smiled as she heard that. She loved teasing Dean about his laundry habits and she knew Sam enjoyed it too. It lightened the mood considerably as she gave the traditional knock on the door. She waited as she adjusted her hearing. She could hear noises and probably some scuffling. It sounded like children playing. Another thing to deal with since they probably had moderate to severe cases of hero worship.

Angela knocked again thinking correctly that they may not have heard correctly. She knew she was right when she heard some mutterings and then the slight shuffle of feet. The door slid open to let out the light and reveal a dark haired Asian woman that looked like she was the subject of those paintings with cherry trees. She was wearing a kimono like top and slacks and she was flanked by a younger girl with dark hair and slightly shorter and she was wearing a skirt and blouse. Angela didn't expect it and was trying to place them.

The one who opened the door looked at her and her eyes went wide and she smiled, "Hoshiko-san! Old Natsu and Lady Sayuri said that you would come."

"I didn't expect the welcome," Angela replied finding her voice. "This is Sam and Dean." She motioned to indicate the boys.

"I'm Kieko and this is Kumiko."

"Sayuri-sama, where is she?" Angela felt like she was being rude but she wasn't sure how to react. She could tell that Dean was ogling them and would have given him an elbow but she best thought that her conversation would be distracting.

"Mother is with Father," a new voice entered and the owner came. It was a tall youth that bore similar features to Kumiko. He motioned in the direction to go.

Angela knew the way. She turned and started walking followed closely by Sam, then Keiko and the youth. Kumiko looked at Dean for a moment before tugging him along much to his surprise. Angela paused before the door. Taking a breath she opened it.

* * *

Sayuri had been evading the council members all day. She thought that they would take the hint that Lord Onigen was feely poorly and needed a rest day. No, they insisted on trying to gain audience over something or other. Saku had done his best to rectify the situation but even then it was clear that Lord Onigen was considered the only one to fix whatever problem was going on. That seemed to be the way of things since Hoshiko.

He had woken that morning feeling tired and weak. The healer that had been around for ages and, in a private joke between Saku and Kumiko, was living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth, came and said that it was the illness. Lord Onigen was growing weaker and it looked like that Hoshiko wasn't going to arrive in time. It made Sayuri wonder if she should just have one of the messengers use their powers to bring her here.

The fever started that afternoon and it he passed out into a deep slumber. Sayuri stayed by his side the rest of the day while Saku and Kumiko volunteered to hold the reins. Kieko also helped and she proved adept at the politics, deflecting the council members. Sayuri stayed kneeling, occasionally joined by Natsu to administer the tonic and keep his fever down.

There was some small glimmer of hope though it was sort of a disappointment. One of the children who worked on tending the garden came running through saying, "The Champion is here."

Sayuri was not one to keep up with the warriors and heir fighting but she did follow the annual Tournament as well as Lord Onigen. This past year Saku opted out but Keiko decided to participate. It had been exciting as well as the fight when the patron gods made their appearance. Now that she had time to think about it, Sayuri realized that her husband had been watching that last battle intently and muttering words of encouragement.

He did the same when Keiko had been challenged in a local match. That meant that Absolution was Hoshiko. Sayuri cursed herself on not seeing it. Probably Saku and Kumiko did since they were always reading and studying. Then she had to wonder why her husband didn't make himself known to Hoshiko. It would have been easy to see her and maybe talk. Then she figured it was out of respect for her silence.

Since the announcement that the Champion was here, Sayuri figured that Hoshiko was there too. She couldn't put her finger on it but she got the feeling that the two of them traveled together. Both would be there.

"Here is the water you requested," Natsu said as she took her place kneeling besides Sayuri. She put the basin on the ground next to the futon. She then slid back to a respectful distance.

Sayuri took the rag and had just put the cool cloth on when the side door opened. She looked up to see a young woman staring at her and Lord Onigen. Sayuri thought she was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. Dark shoulder length hair that contrasted nicely with the tawny eyes that were a rarity; the drawing didn't do her justice. The sleeveless shirt showed off the toned muscles and athleticism that the warriors desired.

The face though was what held Sayuri's attention. The features on the oil toned skin were drawn into a pensive state and she seemed to show a bit of uncertainty. Sayuri knew that this was Hoshiko and watched as she carefully stepped in. She noticed that she hadn't removed her weapons as per the tradition that Onigen taught her. That was fine since she was adhering to the rule that it was sacrilege to be separated from your blade. However Sayuri was under the impression that Hoshiko was not concerned with that as she kneeled opposite her and facing Lord Onigen. Hoshiko stared at him for the longest time as if debating what to say.

Sayuri broke the silence, "My lord is sleeping Hoshiko-san."

Hoshiko nodded. She then found her voice and replied, "Sayuri-sama, how did you know how to find me?"

Sayuri replied, "Natsu has known for many years."

"Why did you not send for me sooner?"

"Out of respect."

Hoshiko nodded in understanding. Sayuri looked up to see the young woman look at her. It felt like she was trying to read her soul. That was when she noticed her companions with her children. They were probably confused at what was going on but they were respectful.

At that moment there was a murmur. Both women turned to look to see Lord Onigen awake. He was looking at Hoshiko in surprise and slowly a smile formed. He began speaking but not in English. Hoshiko understood and returned the smile and murmured a replied as she reached out to grasp his hand. She bowed her head in respect.

* * *

**A/N:** They finally arrive at the compound and the reality starts tumbling in. Stay tuned for next time on Honor unto Death...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Even though they were technically not on a job, Sam was up early as usual. It didn't matter if they were taking R&R, he was always up early. The only exception was when he was out of it from his beating by Joseph and his pack. He remembered waking up at the strangest of hours and he felt his internal clock was haywire. Now that he was relatively healed; there were still some sore issues like his bruised ribs. He got the feeling that Angela had the wards heal the worst of things like his leg and abdomen but he wasn't going to complain and neither was Dean.

Dean was sound asleep on the futon he had been given and was looking very comfortable with it. Sam gave a good natured smile at his brother. If given the chance, Dean would sleep in until noon if it struck his fancy though he considered sleeping until eight sleeping in. From the looks of things Sam was certain his brother was going to take full advantage of the hospitality the family was giving them. He just hoped that people would be kind to show him if and when he committed a serious faux paus.

Taking his shoes in hand, Sam crept through the room to the door that led to the courtyard. He slid it open without difficulty and looked out. The courtyard was huge and it looked like they were on the garden side. It probably was the worst time to be exploring but Sam was determined to know his way around so he didn't have to rely on Angela all the time or stopping for directions. That would kill Dean.

Putting his shoes on, he made sure that he was outside the house when he put his feet down. Taking a logical course of action, he decided to follow the perimeter and then maybe explore the interior. He followed the path, taking note of certain landmarks so he wouldn't get lost if he needed to get to his and Dean's room.

It surprised him when someone said something and he almost reached for his gun which he had left behind. He whirled to find a woman washing something by hand. From the looks of it, it was some sort of laundry. Another thing that had him surprised and needing to get used to since he was used to Laundromats and washing machines. Peering at the contents, he realized that it was Dean's dirty laundry and decided not to say anything. The woman though greeted him and he replied, "Good morning… Natsu?"

Natsu nodded, pleased that the Champion remembered. She thought him to be a nice boy and his brother had a good heart too. She replied, "And you're Sammy-san."

Sam stifled the urge to correct the woman since for one she was old and two, he got the feeling that no matter what he said, she was going to do what she wanted. He replied, "Yeah. Angie told me and my brother a lot about you."

Natsu frowned at the name Sam used. It occurred to her that he meant Hoshiko and replied, "Hoshiko must've have said that I'm an old busybody that talks too much."

Sam gave a slightly sheepish grin. He realized that the people there might not know that she went by the name Angela or if they did, they preferred the name Hoshiko. He made a note to ask Angela why they insisted on that name. He replied, "Something like that."

"Don't worry Sammy-san. Everything Hoshiko says is true about me but she says it with the greatest respect and affection. Though I must say her telling skills have dwindled. Her description does you no justice."

Sam didn't know if that was meant as an insult, a compliment or another old woman that decided to hit on him. He frowned slightly and wondered if he should stop and back slowly away or just turn and run. Either choice seemed rude so he decided to stick it out. Remembering Angela's other name, he replied, "Hoshiko is more about modesty."

"Then you really haven't heard one of her stories now have you?" Natsu hid the smile. She could tell that she had him slightly off balance but he was good. "But she did say much about you and your brother."

"Probably what a bunch of idiots we are," Sam replied without thinking.

Natsu frowned a little but realized that it was meant to be a sort of strange joke. She gave a slight chuckle and replied, "Not that. When she spoke, she was proud of you both."

That was new to Sam. He half expected Angela to say something that they could both be a pain in the ass and in that joking way of hers. To hear that sort of compliment was new. What Sam didn't realize was that Natsu was forwarding the compliment Angela had made. It was a way to make it more meaningful and also to increase humility. It was effective though and Sam sought for something to say. The first thing that came to mind was the reason why they were there. "How is Lord Onigen?"

Natsu heartily approved of the response. The Champion may not understand it but he was polite. She suspected his brother was polite but not in the manner of the people. She sighed and replied, "This morning very tired but pleased that Hoshiko came." Natsu then directed her attention to the clothes in her bin.

Sam searched for something to say. He got that feeling the night before. With all the people hovering in the door, he had been pushed in and it gave him a clear view of Angela as she kneeled and sat by the Oni's side. From what he could see, she had been apprehensive like she was trying to convince herself it wasn't real but seeing it made her sort of sad. He listened to the exchange between her and what he presumed was the wife.

Then the Oni spoke. He had no idea what he was saying but he had to hand it to his brother Dean for asking what was being said. He didn't know if it was Keiko or Kumiko that translated but he remembered what was said and it had a big impact on Angela. The Oni had said, "If my eyes deceive me, let me go to the heavens for never was a sight more beautiful than my little Hoshiko."

Granted calling Angela little was rather funny and more so on Dean's end since he was the one that said she was the female version of Sasquatch and better looking. Yet Sam could understand that it was a sentiment and it vaguely sounded like an old man happy to see his long lost child after so many years. It had an impact on Angela since she held his hand and gave a respectful bow and he took it to mean some sort gesture that was important between them.

Suddenly there was a sound that sounded like someone was giving a command. It snapped Sam out of his thoughts and he looked around for the source. Natsu was the one that identified it, "Hoshiko Sensei. In the dojo."

Sam looked to see where Natsu was pointing. He followed her finger to where there was another sliding door. He looked at the door and then at the old woman. She motioned him to go. He gave a slight smile and thanked her. For added measure, he gave a slight bow. It seemed right to do at the time and he had noticed how Angela had given a slight bow of respect for the wife of Onigen.

Tentatively he took a step in the direction the sound had come from and looked back. The old woman shooed him in that direction. Normally he would have gone on his own but for some strange reason he felt the need to look for reassurance. His logic was that it was their way and their rules and better to look for guidance rather than stumble along blindly. He went towards the door that was actually open and peered in. The sight had him staring like a drooling lecher and he was well aware that he was going to get it later.

Angela had her back facing towards Sam wearing another tank top but the straps were thin enough to show off the tattoo that was a source of frustration to Dean since he never got a good look at it. Sam was getting a good view of it as she stood there and she was holding what were probably deadly weapons. The only things on her arms were her watch that Dean gave her and the bracelet that Haley had given her. Her hair was swept up into a cascade of curls in a ponytail that seemed to tickle her neck.

He watched as she put one foot back into a stance. She then flung out her right and then left, giving whatever was in her hands a little twirl. She then started moving and battling an invisible foe giving grunts as she moved. Sam thought it was a good idea that she was fighting a phantom opponent since he was certain that the things in her hands were meant to kill.

She moved, fighting her invisible opponent. At one point she bent over backwards and put her hands on the ground to give a handstand kick that turned into a backflip. Sam watched her shirt slide down to reveal the well-toned muscles of her stomach and immediately he mentally kicked himself. The next move had him do it again as she did a forward flip and once she landed, she twirled and did a split.

Sam wondered if she was doing it on purpose or she was practicing some new form. He had never seen that style before from her even when she was teaching him and Dean. He swore at one point he saw her hands glow or his eyes were playing tricks on him. Anyway she finished with a twisting stab and then twirling her weapon, she came to rest like she was holding a staff. She looked like she was ready to attack again.

She eventually saw him since she ended up facing him. Once she broke her concentration, she looked like she had been startled but recovered. She gave a slight smile and said, "Still up and early Sam?"

"I could say the same to you," Sam replied. He took her relaxed state as an invitation to come in. He removed his shoes and stepped inside.

Angela laughed a little since they were both early birds. She put her sais together to hold them in one hand. "Welcome to the Onigen family dojo. From my understanding five generations of Onigen's family have trained here." She looked around and up at the simple décor of the dojo. Her bare feet rubbed against the polished wood.

Sam looked around. Near the ceiling he could see portraits of men, some looking like they were ancient circling the room. There were weapons stored on the walls along with two banners with writing. In between the banners was an altar of some sort. There were two other banners that had interesting images on them. The room itself didn't seem very big but then again it was probably huge to Angela since he had seen her fight in narrow hallways with ease. "Very nice."

"It's not like home but it works to keep someone in shape."

It was a split second before Sam realized that she referred to Bobby's place as home. It seemed that a lot of her reserve was being broken down by being here. In his opinion it was a good thing. The last part of her statement had him think about how she looked when she bent over backwards like she did and her abdomen… Sam gave a slight clearing of his throat and said, "But it's not the same. Who are all those guys?"

Angela looked up in the direction Sam was looking at. She heard the clearing of the throat and figured that something was going through his mind that he was embarrassed about. Of what that was, it was his business. She replied, "All of Onigen's ancestors. As to how many years, I'm guessing a few millennia. You know how some of us things age."

To Sam it made sense. The amount of portraits on the wall looked like several hundred years' worth of ancestors. He looked at Angela who had turned to look at the altar thing. She was twirling the weapons in her hands as she looked at the small portrait above it. He could see her tattoo plainly on her shoulder as well as the beads of sweat. It almost made her skin glow… "Who is that?"

"That is Onigen Ichiru Sensei. The first Onigen to teach the most feared of all fighting styles in martial arts: the Onigen Dragon." Angela turned to look at Sam and asked, "Why are you so interested?"

"Just being polite. Natsu shooed me over this way."

Angela looked at Sam. He had that pathetic puppy look he got when something happened like when he lost his shoe. She gave a slight smile and a chuckle, "That old busybody. Always causing trouble. I'm sure that she called you Sammy-san?"

"How did you…?" Sam frowned slightly.

"I know Natsu," Angela replied with a slight smile. "The old busybody has her own way of doing things and not even telling her to do otherwise will accomplish anything. She… 'bullied' me once into joining a training session when I was just watching." Her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment since she was not one to be made to do something she didn't want to do.

"She bullied you?"

"Laugh it up Sammy. I know I'm a pushover with kids. Being a pushover with Natsu is…" Angela couldn't help but smile. "No one is immune though I would be thoroughly entertained to see how Dean fares." She walked over to a section of the wall and she hung up her sais after wiping them down.

Sam was inclined to agree. If Dean folded that bad to Angela's own 'puppy expression' and her ability to make it seem like it was his idea, he wondered how it would work out with the old woman. "It would probably be worse that her bullying you."

Angela smiled as she walked over to where her over shirt was laying as well as Setna. The kitten hadn't made a sound but stayed there though it could have wandered around on the leash harness that it was wearing. Angela put the shirt on and picked up the kitten and began petting it. It cuddled in her hands and squeaked. "Maybe."

Sam watched and finally noticed the cat in the dojo. The thing was quiet except when it wanted attention or if it was hungry and it looked a little ridiculous wearing a tiny harness with a thin rope attached to it. He then noticed something else and commented, "I see you're still stealing my clothes. I thought you did your laundry."

"I did. I just didn't do this one yet. You and Dean were out for a couple of days you know," Angela replied. "If it makes you feel better, I'll give it the preferential treatment. The wash, rise and sanitize and then you can put your Sammy germs all over it to your heart's content." She had shrugged her shoulders slightly even though it came out slightly exasperated. She tucked Setna under her arm in a comfortable position.

Sam had walked into that one. He wasn't annoyed by it but she clearly thought that he was. "I was only teasing Angie. It's not like you were going to string them up on a flag pole or something." He peered at her as she stared at him. It was rather uncomfortable since she seemed to be searching for something. "You know that right?"

Angela had been drawn to something like that tick she felt in Cold Oak and it led her to stare at Sam but she wasn't seeing him. She was focusing on the tick that it happened to lead to him. She ended up zoning out until Sam asked her a question. Startled slight she said, "Hmm? Oh right. Yes." She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "Well I was going to head into the main village. Stroll down memory lane. You're welcome to come or stay."

Sam was puzzled by what just happened. It was like she had spaced out completely or she had been seeing something. He didn't know what to make of it and he was certain she didn't either. Maybe she had been lost in a memory or something. It was no use dwelling on it since she was not going to address it. He watched as she tucked the cat under her arm and stepped out to slip on a pair of shoes; those ballet flats that girls seemed to be crazy over.

He looked back at the dojo and then at her as she smiled and started walking. Maybe it was nothing. Everyone had a spacing out moment every now and then; it was just strange coming from her. Making his choice, he followed, letting his long strides catch up to her.

Angela gave a slight glance and a smile as she led the way to a gate that was hidden from view within the garden. She explained, "I used to sneak out through this way when I first arrived to try and find a way out. I actually wanted to escape and find reinforcements and come back. Believe me I didn't trust Oni demons then."

"And now?"

"It took a while but I understood where Onigen was coming from and where he was heading. So you can see why I don't claim purist views," Angela replied looking at Sam with a slight smile. She held onto Setna and petted him with her free hand as she led the way towards the village.

The village was already bustling by the time they reached the main market square. Along the way, some people gave greetings to Angela and she replied in kind. After the last one she said, "Seems like people don't like to forget."

"Well this place looks like time forgot it," Sam replied.

"I guess so." Angela walked to look at a stall that was selling spices. She had no need of them but she liked smelling them. She took a sniff of the ginger. It was fresh. "By the way, you're famous here too."

Sam gave a tolerant roll of his eyes. "For what? Being in the company of the great Hoshiko," he teased.

Angela finished sniffing the ginger and continued walking. She replied, "You're the Champion. Or have you forgotten?" At look at Sam's face told her that he didn't think about it. She gave a chuckle and added, "Most everyone follows the tournament. This place would have sent warriors to participate."

If Sam had any hopes of remaining anonymous about that, he found that he would be disappointed. Well, he was disappointed since he heard the guy that was in charge of where the Impala was being stored. He wondered if that was the same thing for Angela since people knew her by face or by name or they recognized her choice of weapon. "So I guess that's why you aren't carrying your usual choice of weapon?"

"When I wanted to remain anonymous yes," Angela replied. Her eyes lighted on a Shinto shrine and beyond that she could see the border of the Silk Road. "Natsu told me last night that many things changed after I left. Mostly the lives of the people didn't change much except for Osaka village, the fishing village. Most of the people there come here or to the other two villages to look for work or sell their wares. The elder of Osaka changed the economy to a vegetable business when the fish started becoming less and less."

"Sounds like what would happen to any place that overtaxes a resource."

"Well over commercialization does that," Angela replied. "That and heavy fees to get a fishing license limits options."

"So everyone owns a farm in Osaka?"

"No," Angela replied as she led the way over the bridge and into the land bordering Osaka. "Aato owns the land and the village rents. A legal technicality as his right as a lesser lord. He always was clever in trying to get what he wanted."

Sam debated on his next set of questions. So far the walk had proved pleasant and it was nice to see Angela look a little happy in being in a place that meant a lot to her. He hated to be the one to ask since the Oni warlord's illness was the underlying reason for her being here. He chose to respond with, "Is there anything Onigen or you could do about it?"

"Lord Onigen is the ruler so to speak but the land of the three villages belongs to each village. That was one of the changes made after I left. Generally he is responsible for their safety. The other lords were not pleased with it since it took away a portion of their income. As free villages, the people owe allegiance to the settlement as a whole and they pay taxes that way."

"So if you go through the whole thing as a successor, would you be staying here to deal with that?"

Angela paused a moment. She hadn't really considered that. If she became Onigen's successor, then it was a strong possibility that she would have to stay. She would have to be constantly at odds with Aato. If she appointed a regent and continued traveling with the boys, Aato could cause trouble and that would be counterproductive to what Lord Onigen wanted. "I… don't know."

Sam realized that she hadn't considered that possibility. Her mind had been more attuned to the fact of Onigen's illness. She had never really addressed what it meant to be named as such. She probably wasn't even counting on Aato being a pain in the ass. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it was good that you did. I guess I have a lot of thinking to do on that," Angela replied while stammering a little.

Sam bit his lower lip. That was just perfect. He and Dean came with her to be supportive and he just added to her problems. First he was an ass to her and now he just reaped problems to an already existing one and to top it off, she was probably still doing what she could to break Dean's deal. A part of him wondered how she put up with all of it and another cursed himself for doing that. Maybe he could salvage it. He wouldn't be as good as she was but he could try.

The silent walk gave him a chance to think of something. He had nothing specific so he asked the first thing that came to mind, "Angie, I know that people call you Hoshiko. Does the name mean anything to you?"

Angela gave a slight smile. She saw that he felt bad for bringing that up and was trying to fix it. She would indulge and it would make her feel better too. She replied, "It's Onigen's pet name for me but it became my name to the people here."

"I could tell. That Natsu woman looked at me funny when I called you by your name."

"Either that or she was doing that on purpose. I could never tell with that busybody." Angela paused to look at some of the vegetable gardens growing. They were still on the outskirts of Osaka so if they needed to get back to the house, they could with relative ease and she still remembered the shortcuts. "Anyway the name Hoshiko came when I, believe it or not, save Lord Onigen's ass."

"You?"

"Yeah and not from a potential fistfight, but a political nightmare of all things." Angela petted Setna before setting him down on the ground. She wasn't going anywhere and he could explore a little. "I happened to see a solution that pretty much solved a problem and it turned into over blown praise from him."

"Seems to me that there is more to it than that," Sam countered.

"Well like Bobby, he started indulging and encouraging me," Angela admitted. "He started calling me his Hoshiko, his star. The name means star." Not thinking about it, she began playing with the necklace that Sam had given her. "As you can see the name stuck since he included me in a lot of his political stuff."

Sam didn't know if it was coincidence or not. It was one of those tricky situations that Dean would be saying that there was no such thing as coincidence. He was going to say something when a mocking tone entered the conversation, "So sweet. Such a sweet baby name."

Sam and Angela both turned to see who the newcomer was. Sam was half tempted to react but he followed Angela's lead as she replied, "A pleasant morning to see you Toshiro."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooo a slight lecher moment for Sammy when he watches Angie work out, Angie explains what she found out and looks like trouble is coming from Toshiro. Stay tuned for next time on Honor unto Death...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean wandered around the compound looking for anything familiar and that wasn't much but they went by the names Sam and Angela. It wasn't that he was nervous about being alone with a bunch of Oni demons; he just didn't want to even though they were friendly and didn't have that same feeling when dealing with the regular demons. He would rather 'hide' behind Angela and let her do all the talking which sounded pathetic to his mind since he was capable of charging into the unknown.

There was no use in crying about the fact that neither his brother or the nag who became like a mom was around so he decided on a little bit of exploration. He managed to avoid most of the servants by ducking into corners. It would probably have caused his brother and Angela a great deal of amusement to see him like that but they could just…

From the outside, the house didn't look big but now that he was exploring, Dean could see how the structures were arranged to make the most of their space. His stomach began to rumble and he realized that he was starving. He started to make his way through to try and find something that resembled a kitchen. A lot of the buildings and the things in them looked like they belonged in a different time and place.

The nice thing was that there was running water as Angela had promised and Dean had indulged in a nice hot shower. He did find it strange that he couldn't find his dirty clothes anywhere. He had a system and he remembered doing it the night before. So he also had to hunt for stolen clothes. He wandered around until he stumbled into what looked like something worthy of a museum.

There were pictures mounted on the walls along with displays of weaponry and the like. There were also a few books which would make Sam happy. Dean took to studying the pictures. Some were paintings that had been framed and he lost interest in those. He looked at the black and white pictures and was able to recognize the various players that Angela had identified when Sam went through her collection.

Dean studied one that had Onigen standing with a bunch of other men. He saw something in the background and peering closer. It was then he recognized that it was Angela. She was hidden discreetly in the background but he recognized her and her sword. "Damn Angie, you do get around," he muttered. He continued to study the images. Some had people fighting or some were like landscape pictures but people were working at their various jobs.

The next one appeared to be a ceremony. Onigen was in it and that was no surprise there. Yet standing with him in the center was Angela. He was holding her hand and handing her what looked like a cup of something. Dean thought it was blood judging from the look that had been captured on Angela's face. He peered closer and studied it some more. In the end he concluded that it was a look of shock as well as… fear?

"Father thought he was doing the right thing when he named Hoshiko his heir."

Dean nearly jumped and grabbed the nearest thing to act as a weapon. He turned towards the intruder to find it was that girl he met the night before. He couldn't remember her name though. He replied, "And I'm guessing she couldn't say anything about it?"

Kumiko studied Dean from the doorway. He was different from his brother the Champion but the reflexes and the tendencies were similar. Different styles but similar… goals seemed to fit. It was the mark of being brothers. The Champion was fiercely protective of Hoshiko and for reasons he had no idea except for what he convinced himself of but his brother was just as protective but in the same manner as he was to his brother. It was interesting.

Seeing that she was being addressed with a question, she replied, "Not unless she wanted to disgrace Father."

Dean made a slight noise as he gazed at the girl. His training said that he shouldn't trust her since she was technically a demon. Yet his experience having Angela around was slowly making amendments to the point that it almost sounded like double standards. "So their relationship was more like good friends then."

"Probably how Hoshiko sees it. Father treated her like he treated his children," Kumiko replied. She wasn't completely sure but given the way how she had observed Lord Onigen last night and his reaction to Hoshiko's presence, she was sure she was making the correct assumption.

"So Angie would have done it anyway?"

"Who?"

Dean realized that the girl didn't know Angela by her real name. Then again he realized that maybe she had more than one name and that wouldn't be too much of a surprise since she was five centuries old. The more he thought about it though, he knew that one of Angela's strong points was her ability to maintain consistency in a lot of things and he supposed that went for her name as well. However since he was dealing with someone who didn't know her real name, he would have to play along. He replied to clarify, "Hoshiko."

"Oh. To answer your question Dean-san, yes she would though I suspect you knew that already," Kumiko replied.

"What do you mean by that?" It was defense mechanism and Dean knew it.

Kumiko was unperturbed by the change in Dean's demeanor. To be honest she thought he would take offense to her use of the honorific she used. She replied, "Only that you know Hoshiko as well as you do your brother the Champion."

"I see Sammy is a popular guy here," Dean muttered as he shifted his position.

"As well as you. A slayer of demons is rare… at least the ones that weren't trained by an older version of Hoshiko," Kumiko replied.

Dean had been ready to protest at being called a demon slayer since he had that description firmly etched in his mind from that time in Tennessee. When the girl explained, he stopped and thought about it. How would they know about Yellow Eyes? "How do you know about that?"

"Word gets around Dean-san. We here in Father's settlement may not care for the demons that torment humans but sometimes… best to keep the enemy closest. Right?"

"I guess that makes sense whoever you are."

Kumiko smiled and chuckled. She could hardly blame them for not remembering. She supplied, "Kumiko."

"Right. So are you going to tell me I shouldn't be in here?" Dean motioned around the room. It covered up his awkwardness at not remembering the girl's name. He had been more concerned by the fact that Angela looked like she was ready to cry when she saw Onigen. Maybe cry wasn't the right description but he could tell that she had been bothered.

Kumiko shook her head, "Not at all. In fact I was looking for you. I thought that maybe you would need an escort to the dining hall." As if to add reassurance, she added, "It is easy to get lost in here. Sometimes I do."

Dean felt his stomach rumble and had the distinct impression that Kumiko heard it. He knew Angela would have and she would have teased him mercilessly about it. In the end hunger won out and he replied, "Alright."

Kumiko motioned for him to follow. She led the way out of the library that Dean had stumbled into. She waited until he was side by side and then started walking. She was glad that she had put on Western clothing otherwise he probably would have burst with impatience if she had worn a kimono. "I must admit that I am surprised that you haven't said anything about the way I refer to you Dean-san."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. To him it wasn't that big of a deal since he dealt with aliases all the time unlike Sam who would only allow two people to call him Sammy. He replied, "No big deal. Figured that it was something your people did."

"Well honorifics are used as a measure of respect," Kumiko supplied.

"Fine by me," Dean responded. He carefully noted which ways they turned since he would probably need to navigate on his own later.

"You don't have to be so jumpy. I thought you were able to tell the difference between a full blood and a Halfling," Kumiko said, amused at Dean's alertness. He was a hunter, through and through.

That caused Dean to pause. Did he just hear right? "You're half human?"

"Yes. It shouldn't surprise you."

"Maybe not but I never heard of a half human and half demon," Dean admitted.

"I guess it is unusual. Only a few people know the truth about Mother. It is no matter since I can't change that and yet Hoshiko seems to think that she can."

Dean had no answer for that and quite frankly he was glad they made it to the kitchen or dining hall. He was starving. It also had him thinking about Angela. He knew she was reluctant to do things like use her powers and she had a thing about drinking blood. What Kumiko was suggesting was that Angela was trying to change who she was by denying herself. It didn't make sense to Dean because he figured it was something deeper than that.

Sitting down at the lowered table, Dean asked, "Why do you say that?" It was awkward since it felt like he was at a picnic. At least the food being served was recognizable.

Kumiko kneeled at her place and accepted the cup of tea that one of the servants gave her. She hadn't meant to cast doubt and judging by the way Dean was looking, he must have been astute in his observations regarding Hoshiko. She replied, "I have read much on Hoshiko's exploits and have noticed that she is well known for using her hands and feet… much like an Oni warrior. I have also read up on her kind so I know about the talents her people have."

"An—Hoshiko does know how to fight. She just doesn't like using her abilities." Dean speared an egg with the fork he had been given. He then pointed his fork at Kumiko who was eating rice calmly and said, "And don't go trying that getting into the head thing about that. She is who she is and that's fine by me and Sam. If she wants to tell us anything then that's her business."

Kumiko couldn't help but smile as she watched Dean go back to eating. He was very defensive about Hoshiko. He was just like Saku should someone decide to do anything he didn't like to her. She would leave it alone for now. She took another taste of rice and watched as Dean kept his eye on her while he scarfed down the eggs and bacon and hash browns. She got the feeling that he was used to the play on words and the like from Hoshiko. "I will respect that Dean-san."

Dean swallowed the bite he had taken. He eyed Kumiko with a slight look. He wasn't suspicious that she would try anything physical. He was more on the lookout for that play on words like Angela liked to do. "Good."

Nothing more was said as they continued to eat in silence. They were joined by Keiko and Saku who merely nodded. Kumiko continued to eat and watched as Dean eyed everyone. She was vastly amused at this human who hunted those that killed his kind without prejudice and lived and ate with someone like Hoshiko. It was normal and yet unusual. Then again from her understanding, that was the magic of Hoshiko.

* * *

Lord Onigen had woken up tired. His illness was catching up to him. Yet none of that mattered since Hoshiko was here. He had almost given up hope of actually seeing her again. Even though he technically saw her at the tournament, he couldn't bring himself to make himself known to her. After all it was his fault that she left and the truth be told, she wouldn't have been able to stay indefinitely.

He knew who she was. He knew who she was the moment his men fished her out of the river half drowned and looking like she had wrestled a bear. Granted he hadn't seen a bear before, the saying sounded about right and she did look a sight when he first laid eyes upon her in her soaking wet clothes and bruised face.

He could have ordered her to be kept in the prisons but he didn't and it wasn't out of respect for who she was. There was something about her that made her different from others he had encountered. He knew that she was with the order since she had their insignia on her coat lapel. It was an older one but he recognized it all the same and he hadn't had too many good experiences with them. So there was a reason why he was tempted to throw her in prison.

Instead he took her into the main house and told Natsu to take care of her. He watched from the sidelines as his little Hoshiko refused the quickest way to recovery and retreated into a self-imposed silence. She ate her meals but never said a word to anyone and just watched who came and who went. From his view, she looked like a cornered animal as she huddled on the futon.

It had been a surprise when he went in. It had been a mistake to go in with his sword. She took it to mean an attack on her life and she defended herself. She ended up giving a nice bite on the shoulder near the collarbone. Of course his guards beat her back and they could have done worse if he hadn't told them to stop. He apologized for everything and tried to bring her out but she refused to say a word.

It took nearly two weeks of her being allowed to wander around and observing before she dared to speak to anyone. The first thing she asked for was rather surprising. She asked for something sweet and loaded with sugar. The looks on the staff's faces actually made him laugh and he told them to do what she asked.

That started her observing and opening up a little more. Lord Onigen noticed that she had taken an interest in the training of his warriors. Aato challenged her to fight him by taunting her and every time she refused until she finally gave in. That was when he saw that she was very skilled in fighting and didn't have any qualms about using what was available. What interested him the most was the fact that when Aato used his powers, she didn't respond in kind.

Lord Onigen was no fool. After spending the weeks observing her and figuring out what she was, he researched her kind. He knew that she had the potential to be Aato's equal in the realm of the supernatural abilities that most humans feared. He was surprised that she was able to defeat his son without using those abilities and still gave Aato a sense of honor. It was after that his eldest came to him and asked if he could make an exception and teach the Onigen Dragon style to her. He had it in his mind to do so anyway. Aato's sense of timing allowed that.

She proved to be an apt pupil and learned quickly. It was also then she started asking him questions about the people and the villages. Slowly she began developing her opinion about a few things and she wasn't afraid to let him know if it was wrong or not. After taking her advice into consideration and the effect it had on a decision, he began to include her more and more. She was still wary but was agreeable to giving advice.

Lord Onigen knew it was a mistake to surprise her like he did. Yet he felt that she would be better at keeping an eye on things because he thought that Aato wasn't ready. His eldest did have the aptitude and some experience but he needed to improve on a few things. Of course she insisted that he was capable and made a point to point out his accomplishments. Instead he called her to the study where the other lords were and declared her to be his successor.

It was unheard of since she wasn't an Oni and that was a case for objection. However it was approved and he made it official. She whispered that it wasn't a good idea but he hadn't listened. Aato had been furious and demanded by what right she had when she wasn't Oni, wasn't family. In the end the decision stood and as a result Aato felt disgraced. He thought that Hoshiko sullied his honor beyond repair and challenged her to a fight.

The next day she was gone with his blessing after a particularly violent display by Aato. To this day Lord Onigen regretted that. He thought he was doing right by his son in giving him the chance to get even more prepared. He had seriously misjudged and he figured that she would never come back. He kept an eye on her though through the years. The tournament had him bursting with pride at her accomplishment of averting disaster as well as creating a Champion.

"You seem to be doing better, my lord."

Lord Onigen looked up from where he was staring towards his wife and smiled, "It is a relief that Hoshiko is here. I can finally set her free."

Sayuri looked at her husband. The laws had changed since Hoshiko left and she got the feeling that he was going to try a solution. However she felt the need to point out, "That won't change much for what Aato feels. He will insist that they settle affairs." She looked down at the ground from where she had kneeled.

Lord Onigen knew that was true and nodded. "Honor. It is the one thing that can make or break people. It is the one thing besides her care for others that Hoshiko lives for. She will give in to his demands. I don't want that to happen."

"Perhaps a discussion with Hoshiko before you make the decision. Ask her what she thinks and feels."

Lord Onigen paused to consider. Sayuri was right. He did need to ask Hoshiko what she thought. By forgetting to do that landed them in this mess. He didn't need to repeat that mistake again. "Can you send for her?"

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

Angela disliked fighting if it involved something she believed to be petty. She understood that this 'feud' between her and Aato wasn't petty to him but she believed that some of the reasoning was borderline ridiculous. At least the charges he brought against her and she suspected covered for the real reason for his being an assphat.

It had seemed like a good idea to visit Osaka since it was near the river. She had lots of memories of this place and Osaka was where she had been fished out. She didn't quite remember since she had been passed out but she had visited numerous times during her stay. There was something about the river and it had been soothing to train by.

Now she wasn't so sure considering that she and Sam were nearly surrounded by Toshiro and his friends. She pitied the boy really. He had grown up with his uncle's hatred of her and now he carried the same feelings and he probably didn't even know why. That was one of the things she disliked about the blood feuds of humans; the ones regarding supernatural things were more worrisome except when they were petty.

As much as she didn't want the responsibility, she could understand Onigen's reasoning. It was her own fault for revealing her head for diplomacy and politics. That was a sore spot in her memory during her stay here. The more bright spots were the conversations she had with the gruff warlord. Thinking about it, they were similar to the conversations she had with Bobby but she was more attached to the grizzled hunter than she cared to admit to anyone.

Angela glanced at Sam who looked put out that they were going to get into trouble, almost that 'not again' attitude. She didn't blame him at all. They had been having a pleasant walk through the village and things she never bothered to talk about before came out. He always made her do that and more often she wanted to and she could say the same for Dean. Another revealed that he was slowly getting pissed.

Toshiro was laughing at the pair of them. He was saying a bunch of things that she was glad Sam couldn't understand. Some were directed at her and they were not favorable. She replied in a slight sarcastic drawl, "It was such a pleasant morning."

"Even more if you would do what is right," Toshiro countered. "Coward."

Sam didn't understand what was being said but he knew jeering when he heard it. Some of it was directed at Angela since a couple of them pointed at her. She finally said something in that annoyed sarcastic tone of hers and the reply had him want to punch the Toshiro guy. He also felt the need to say something out loud but he was prevented when he felt her hand grip his wrist.

Sam was well aware that he could easily shrug her off if he wanted to. Her grip was firm but not bone crunching. It was light and gentle but he could feel the power and had felt it on occasion. It was pretty effective in keeping him from doing something if she was trying to avoid a fight. He stayed but his body tensed. He wasn't that anxious to get into a fight either since he and Dean were still recovering even though they were better off than they were what a week or so ago.

Angela held onto Sam and stood firm. She replied, "Such is a matter between your uncle and me. Go home boy."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Angela. "It is a matter concerning my uncle's family. It is about honor."

Angela finally released Sam, trusting him to keep his head and crossed her arms over her chest as she replied, "And do you even understand what it means to have honor?"

"I know that you have none."

Angela made a slight 'oh well' look with her eyebrows. "Not the first time someone accused me of that and it certainly won't be the last." She looked down to see that amidst all the excitement, Setna hadn't run away. In fact the kitten was sitting there and watching the scene like it was an interesting TV program. She knew there was a reason she loved that fur ball. Sam did have the right idea in suggesting the name.

Toshiro was not amused at the attitude Angela was taking. He expected something more from the great Hoshiko that was the subject of praise from here to the other villages. The other warlords that lived in Japan even heard of her and were impressed. He replied, "Because you are nothing but a coward."

"Shut up," Sam intervened much to Angela's displeasure.

"So the Champion decides to step in. You would defend a coward? You disgrace the title of champion," Toshiro replied with a slight smirk on his face.

Sam was tempted to wipe that smirk off the guy's face. The fact that Angela let go of him signified her trust in keeping his cool. He just didn't like hearing her be insulted like that; not after all the good he had seen her do.

"And you are not well versed in what it takes to be a champion," Angela countered. Her arms were still crossed over her chest. "So all I see is a lost little boy who is a follower."

Toshiro gritted his teeth and pulled out the knife he had and started to lunge. He was stopped when a blur of scarlet and gold landed with a hard thump between him and the two he was going to attack. The intruder said, "You should know better than to attack someone who is doing nothing but enjoying the morning air."

Toshiro looked at the elder man and then at Angela. Saying nothing more, he motioned for his men to follow. When he was gone, the man stood up from his crouched form and placed his staff in a casual position and turned towards Angela and Sam. He said, "The last time we met, you agreed to be more careful. You obviously weren't listening."

* * *

**A/N:** Dean gets to know Onigen's children and Onigen decides to do right by Hoshiko. Looks like someone familiar comes back to help Angie out. Stay tuned for next time on Honor unto Death...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"The last time we met, you agreed to be more careful. You obviously weren't listening."

Angela smiled and replied, "And you should know that I do try you old monkey. How are you Li?"

"Better now that I finally get to meet the great Hoshiko that has become a legend here in Osaka," Li replied as he straightened out his robes. He paused to look at Angela and then her companion with a scrutinizing eye. "I see that you managed to procure the antidote with no problems."

Sam stood under the monk's scrutiny and felt the urge to rub his neck where he had been stuck with a dart nearly a year ago. He ended up obeying the impulse and tried to play it off like he was swatting a bug or something like that.

Angela replied, "It was taken care of and done with."

"As well as the thieves that stole it."

Angela made a slight face at that. She remembered that night very well. She had resorted to any and all means necessary to take down Cal and she had a gimpy legged Dean at the time. She hadn't liked herself after that but she got over it since it was a necessary thing. "Another thing taken care of," she allowed.

Li looked at her with a sort of pleased look as he studied her. She had lost that poker stiffness he remembered and that wasn't really her fault. Too many things happening to her and they left their marks. Yet they were fading and she had blossomed a little. It was all that he could hope for when they parted ways. He nodded a little and replied, "And you seemed to have fared well. I heard that you averted disaster and created a champion."

"Just doing a job and keeping stupid Chasers from being cute." Angela shuffled her feet uneasily. Sometimes she disliked the fact that people that knew her could all sound the same. It made her wonder if they were in cahoots with each other and on a campaign to get her on board with the whole destiny thing.

Li smiled, "I see. Well wasn't there someone who said that you shouldn't try to be a great man but just do it and sit back and let history make its own judgments?"

Angela couldn't help but groan and she saw that Sam made a similar face. "Please don't tell me you're on another sci-fi movie binge."

"I knew that one would get you. Now I know that you are here for a reason and I've heard the rumors floating about."

"No way you old monkey. None of that Jedi Mind trick thing you do," Angela warned playfully. It came out playful but it was also a real warning. She really didn't want to discuss it outside her immediate family circle and that was specifically the boys and Lord Onigen.

Li peered at Angela and then Sam. The boy seemed concerned at her reaction and was oscillating between the impulse to jump in and not to jump in. He knew why she was there. He had been living there for the past year or so and had heard the stories. Her reaction on confirmed what he knew so he wouldn't push it. He was curious though about the last few years of her life and of course the boy standing with her. He replied, "Fair enough. Perhaps you can both do me the honor of taking tea in my home. I can't have Osaka defending their elder for being rude to a guest."

Angela raised a brow, "You? An elder?" She looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"Believe it or not, being a Shaolin Monk still carries weight here and considering how far back we go… Let's just say that the people were willing to have someone who knew their Hoshiko and had proven adept at mediating disputes best left for the lord that owns the village." Li leaned slightly on his staff.

"I'm still not sure knowing me then was a good thing," Angela replied. She looked down when Setna squeaked.

Li looked down and chuckled. "I see the animals still follow you. It's a surprise that you only have the cat. I was half expecting the fish to jump out of the river along with the gators."

Sam watched the banter between Angela and the monk Li. It was obvious that they were friends and the monk knew about Tennessee but he never met the guy. It was funny to watch the slight blush form when the monk mentioned about Angela's natural affinity to charm animals into following her. He couldn't help it, "I don't have trouble believing that. It would be interesting to see you charm a gator."

"Bite me Sammy," Angela muttered. She could feel her face flush with embarrassment. She diverted her eyes towards the ground.

Sam smiled gently as Angela looked down. She looked like Dean pouting on a bad day. The only difference was that she looked cuter doing it. He said, "Come on Angie." He lowered his head to catch her gaze and attempted the mildest version of the puppy dog eyes.

Angela knew it was a joke but it felt embarrassing since it was like being fricking Snow White and her cute little animals the way they followed her around. She could only imagine what Dean was going to torment her with if he had heard that remark. She heard Sam's voice and looked up. She ran full on into the puppy look. She smiled, "Nice try Sammy," and reached up and ruffled his hair.

It was something according to Sam. He got the feeling that certain things like having nature follow you around was neat, but annoying. He knew Dean would have teased her to no bitter end. As usual she reacted differently when given the look.

Li observed the whole thing and was amused and interested in what had happened. He saw that Angela responded well to the boy and with a lot more ease than he had seen her interact before. It was rather pleasant from his end. Interested, Li said, "Well it seems you have mellowed out over the years."

"I'm that obvious. Right?"

"Time says so. Why not join me at my place for some tea?" The monk started walking down the road towards the nearby house. He knew that they would follow.

Angela raised her brow and looked at Sam. He shrugged his shoulders and indicated that it was up to her and he would go with it. She looked at the monk who was further down the road. Looking down at Setna, she gave a click of her tongue. She had a length of rope so there was slack. The kitten jumped forward and started walking.

Sam couldn't help but start to laugh. He had seen cats on a leash before but to see the little fur ball that scared Dean trotting on its little legs and held in check by the harness and leash. He was right in thinking that she needed the fur ball and hell Dean turned into a softie with it. He caught up easily with her and was given a gentle elbow. "What was that for?"

"Laughing at me," came the reply. There was a slight smile on her face. She lessened her stride to take in the sight of some of the villagers working in the vegetable garden.

"For that?" Sam looked at her. It was a pointless question but he asked them anyway finding that he liked seeing her reaction.

Angela was saved from answering when Setna squeaked a meow. She looked and saw that he had pounced on Sam's legs and was clinging to his pants leg. She gave a wry smile before bending over and plucking it from Sam's pants and tucked him under her arm like a football. She rubbed his head and turned to continue following the monk to his house.

* * *

Sam looked at the simplicity of the place while he was holding the kitten in his hands. He wasn't sure how that happened but he bore it like a man. Besides he rather liked the fur ball since it made Dean turn into a softie. It didn't really bother him either when it started nibbling his fingers and purring up a storm. What was slightly uncomfortable was the fact that the monk Li was sitting across from him and studying him with an expression that would freak anyone out.

Angela was getting tea out of habit even though the house belonged to Li. He didn't really stop her either so it was no big deal. She brought it out and noticed that the old monkey was at it again. She said, "Stop that you old monkey before I find a reason to challenge you again."

"The usual methods?"

"Guns blazing."

"Then I'll win."

"We'll see. I did win against a couple of your brothers and Shaolin Monks are the best at what they do," Angela teased. She sat down by Sam as per habit and held the cup she had taken for herself in her hands.

"True," Li allowed. "The order has flourished but I prefer to wander still."

"I thought Cal killed you but I realized my mistake later. I suppose that's why I'm here. Fixing is my game and I have to fix what is between Hoshiko and Aato."

Sam noticed that she referred to her problem with Aato in the third person. He put the cat down on the ground and pretended to be absorbed in the tea she had made as he thought about it. It seemed to him that she was purposely trying to separate parts of her life. It was like that mental compartmentalization thing she did when she had multiple plans going on. He was no shrink but it seemed to him that she was trying to make a distinction between 'Angela' and 'Hoshiko' even though they were the same person. The reasons he couldn't say for certain but it had him wondering if something worse than an honor feud occurred.

Li noticed the thoughtful expression on Sam's face. Li knew Angela for many years, nearly a hundred so to speak and he looked like he was in his fifties. He knew that most people she met were polite but were anxious to leave once their business with her was concluded. The boy though was genuine in his concern and that was a rare thing. He rightly guessed that Sam had come with her for the purposes of support while the whole issue regarding the right of succession was being handled.

As much as she didn't want to discuss that issue, Li knew that she knew it had to be talked about and she often set it up so that it was forced to come out. He replied, "The right of succession is mired in tradition but I think you and I both know that Lord Onigen had a different thought in mind when he named Hoshiko."

"Aato was and is capable but he does have a few flaws. One is that he still let's tradition dictate his actions and decisions," Angela admitted as she took a sip of tea. She would have preferred coffee but the old monkey had a health fetish worse than Sam on his best day. "Though saving face is not based on that. It's a cultural thing and taken seriously."

"So you are considering answering his challenge then?" Sam asked the question holding his cup. It looked ridiculous in his hands since it seemed that his large hands were capable of crushing it.

"You know I don't believe in that kind of fighting," Angela replied softly.

"Some things don't change," Li entered, "However you may be forced into this one way or another. People aren't going to say anything but the way things are here in Osaka, they won't get better. While no one is starving, it is hardly a place to want to live in. The few fishermen left can only go at appointed hours. The vegetable gardens are the only thing that is keeping the village going but as you can imagine, he sets the prices."

"And Onigen can't do anything about it?"

"Not really Sam," Angela replied. Some days she cursed having a memory that stretched probably further back than the beginning of time. One of the things she was good at remembering was the politics and legal crap. She could give Sam a run for his money if he was still at Stanford. "One of the downsides is that unless there is a repeal act like what occurred during Prohibition, whatever is passed is still the law. Aato used the old land laws and ended up winning his case in court and if I'm not mistaken, besides trying to save his honor, he's trying to get Hoshiko removed from the right of succession."

"And I think it is safe to assume that Hoshiko won't let that happen," Li replied.

Sam didn't like where this was going. It was supposed to be a friendly conversation and to him it looked like this monk was trying to push Angela towards something that she still wasn't sure she wanted. He replied, "That doesn't mean that you should be that forceful in trying to force Angie's hand. She has to want to do it."

"Of course but I was referring to what Hoshiko would do."

"Same thing," Sam replied. "It's one thing to ask but to use crap like that… it's another. I understand you're a friend but friends don't do that." Then Sam stood up and picked up the cat, which gave a slight squeak of protest, and went to brood outside. He was afraid of what he was going to do to the monk if he stayed longer.

Angela watched Sam leave with a bland mask that was interesting to Li. He said, "I see things have changed."

Angela said nothing but instead stood up and made towards the door. She gave slight acknowledgement to Li who took it all in a stride. He wasn't put out at all by everything. The boy's reaction was what he expected from someone who cared about her deeply. Her response was what he had been hoping to see from her. He knew the lengths she went to in order to remain aloof from everyone and hiding things she had done. They were actions approved of by others but not from her. He could only imagine what caused the self-loathing. Now it seemed it was slowly starting to change. It was indeed worth the outburst to see it.

Angela left the old monkey's house to look for Sam. While she was confident he could find his way back if he had wanted to do that, she was more concerned that Toshiro hadn't given up on what he had wanted to do earlier. She also wanted to ask why he was so angry at the way she had always talked to the old monkey. She hadn't been aware that she had been looking miserable thinking about the whole business and what it entailed. She was miserable but she figured she just needed some more thinking time. She certainly hadn't planned on Sam rushing to her defense like that. She expected it against the drooling lechers.

She found Sam leaning on a fence and was watching Setna play with a bug that had caught his interest. He looked a little relaxed, much more than when they were in Li's company. She didn't blame him. Li was like the Oni in that they did the whole 'grasshopper' thing and for someone not accustomed to that, it was frustrating. She came up on his right and asked, "You're all right?" It seemed better than lashing out though she couldn't find a reason to do that.

"Not really," Sam replied. "You make the strangest of friends Angie and I'm surprised you were willing to let one of them bully you into something that obviously bothers you." He kept his gaze on the cat as it pounced. It was easier than looking at her for the moment.

"Li was just making a point."

"Not really." Sam finally turned to look at her. "That was more like bullying and I know that you wouldn't let someone do that. You won't let me or Dean boss you around even if it was for your own good and his obsessive mother henning doesn't count. You don't let anyone bully you. Why were you willing to let him do it?"

"I needed to hear it. It didn't mean that I was going to."

Sam sighed. The slight pathetic tone to the sentence was troubling. He had heard that before when Dean mentioned that time with the hell mutt and her arm had been nearly shredded. "So you're saying that miserable look you were wearing was just you listening to what you are supposed to do was necessary?"

"I don't like it, Sam but it is a problem that is here to stay for now. Believe me I know enough about Oni law to be able to get out of it but what Aato is doing… he could just as easily make life miserable for everyone else here. And he would do what he could to claim the right of succession even though Saku can too. His is just not as strong." Angela paused and looked towards the kitten. It had given up on the bug and had started chasing its tail. An idea started to form watching the kitten but it needed to smolder and grow if it was to succeed. She continued, "I couldn't back out that day because I didn't want to disgrace the one who saved my life. Maybe I should have but… Honor unto Death. I hate that bloody code and every fiber can't ignore it." She walked a ways down the path. She could see Onigen's house.

Sam just watched. It was rare for Angela to vent her frustration at the emotions warring within. Most of the time, she just clammed up or say something to divert the attention away from it. While it did seem like a good thing, Sam knew that whatever personal rules she set for herself and obeyed, it could slowly kill her with misery. Maybe not literally but…

She was a good person. That he had no doubt. Yet at times she did have this clingy sense of duty. Even though she was more relaxed around him and Dean now, sometimes she would stop herself if she realized she was getting too friendly. He was going to say something when someone shouted her other name and came running towards her. It actually pained him to see her stiffen like a poker but ti was gone. At least she was getting less jumpy around people.

Seeing that it could be urgent, Sam gave a slight tug on the rope only to find that the stupid kitten was sitting beside him. It squeaked at him at it moved to sit on his shoe. At least it didn't do its business on his shoe like he did with Dean's. Sam could swear the thing had a mischievous streak like hers. Speaking of which, she had finished listening to the messenger and was looking back at him. She asked with her eyes a question. Reaching down, he plucked the fur ball up by the harness and went to join her.

* * *

It had been over a century since he last saw her. That night she fled like a coward instead of facing the challenge that she had been presented. A true warrior of honor would have fought for the sake of honor rather than running away. He hated her for that.

Then word flew that Hoshiko had been sighted on the road towards the village. She was accompanied by the Champion and the Slayer of Demons. He didn't want to believe it at first but the word was the truth. There were whispers amongst the servants who heard it from the villagers. There was no denying that the coward had returned and he knew that he had to see her.

Toshiro was his favorite nephew. The son of his wife's sister and his number one student. He was willing to go and retrieve Hoshiko and her companions and bring her to him. He even told him to remind her of what she had left behind. He figured it would be fitting since she always seemed to remember everything.

Toshiro did was he was asked and brought her to the warehouse. He planned everything down to his wardrobe as an intimidation tactic. He knew that she wouldn't be perturbed by that but it made an impression at least on her two companions. The Champion frowned and the Slayer glared but they didn't look anything like they were described as. She was just as pathetic with that sorrowful expression when she told him that she didn't want to fight him. She was a bloody coward and she would die as she had lived.

Aato gazed out the window of his estate at the series of small farms that dotted the village. That old monk certainly did a good job keeping law and order and maintaining the productivity. He had been reluctant when he first came to Osaka but one simply didn't argue with a Shaolin Monk. While humans had their preconceived ideas about them, those of the supernatural knew them to be more than what they appeared and were respected. Even he had to admit that they were not bad for abnormal humans.

Gazing out the window he remembered happier times when she was there. They were actually friends once. He goaded her into showing off once Father had given her leave to wander about the villages. He taunted her about her fighting ability when she expressed interest in watching him and the other warriors train. He had been pleased that he had gotten her to fight since the tangle with the servants was hardly impressive. He became curious when he heard she had bitten Father.

She kicked his ass badly and then ran off into the garden afterwards. After that she showed up for another training session. He begged Father to teach them both the family arts. Aato thought it was a mistake now. Hell it was a mistake that Father let her live after they fished her out of the river barely alive after some ordeal.

He suspected she was from the clans of the nightwalkers; the damnable vampires. He heard the servants gossiping about how she avoided the direct sunlight at times and the manner in which she moved in her room. He remembered catching a glimpse of her in her room. She didn't come out. She didn't even come near the door to heckle the guards. She was like a feral animal that needed to be put down.

She wormed her way into Father's affections. She stole what was rightfully his. Father said that he wasn't ready but Hoshiko had experience and guidance to offer. She tried to defend him but Aato was certain that she was pleased at having him disgraced. She knew it was a disgrace to accept since she was not of the Oni. She accepted it. He challenged her claim but the others overrode him and he was disgraced. He challenged her to a fight and she ran away. He was left branded the aggressor and she was considered the hero. The coward was considered the hero.

A noise distracted his attention and he saw Toshiro enter. He waited until his nephew gave a respectful bow. He then said, "I heard that you've seen the coward."

"It wasn't hard. She was in the company of the Champion," Toshiro replied.

Aato had seen the Champion. He had the height for one but seriously doubted that it was the same one who defeated Lykos. He replied, "I understand. Go on."

"We caught up to them but…"

"But what?"

"The monk got in the way," Toshiro replied after a slight moment of hesitancy. He knew that his uncle respected the order but disliked the monk that had risen to the rank of elder.

"To be expected." Aato turned to gaze out. He could see Father's house. Perhaps it was time for a visit. "I think it's time to visit Father."

* * *

**A/N:** An old friend returns to the scene and Aato mulls over everything that has happened. Urgent message from Onigen coming up so stay tuned...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean thought that these guys were the biggest douches around but they were good at throwing punches. At least that Saku guy managed to keep them from doing anything like break his bones. If that happened, he knew he was going to get the doghouse literally from her and probably was since his kidneys were barely healed and here he was 'sparring' with a bunch of Oni demons. He stood up and dusted himself off as he twisted at his waist to ascertain the damage.

"Very impressive for a human."

Dean turned to see Saku looking amused at what he just been through. He replied, "Not really. Your guys kicked my ass."

"But you held up very well. Your style has a bit of the unusual in it," Saku replied. He moved forward thinking of something else to do. "Frankly I am surprised that you agreed to a sparring session and I have suspicions that you didn't know what that entailed now. Did you?"

"I was expecting a step below an ass kicking but this was good," Dean admitted. At least there was no lasting damage to have Angela gripe about. After all he was supposed to be there if she needed anything.

Saku liked the 'Slayer of Demons', as the stories were told. He was especially amused at how quick his sister got under his skin with her way with words. After breakfast, he suggested that Dean head down to the training compound by the river. It was a mean trick since his squad was down there practicing and they needed a fresh target.

Dean was a good sport on this and Saku suspected that no matter how pissed he was, he was going to play nice for Hoshiko's sake. He replied, "Still you are very good. I can see why your brother became the Champion."

Dean was well aware that the tournament was widely followed and that he shouldn't be surprised if they came across someone who recognized Sam as the Champion. Still it was a bit of an eye opener. After years of being anonymous in the realm of hunting, it was still a surprise when someone brought up something in that hero worship tone. He had seen it before with Angela but the thing was that in some instances, she would rather not be known. It was those things that were indicators that she was protecting him and Sam again.

It occurred to Dean that she was doing that again even though she gave in to let them come here. He was curious as to what happened to have had her feel that she should try to keep him and Sam out of this. True she used the injury card but he got the feeling that there was more to it. He just had to build up to asking that question. He replied, "Angie is a good teacher."

Saku was nothing like Kumiko and figured out quickly that Hoshiko had other names. His sister liked to tease and he was certain that Dean would appreciate that he wasn't teasing him. He replied, "I have heard that your friend is good at what she does." He motioned for Dean to join him on a balance beam.

Dean hesitated slightly. He wasn't sure of what Saku wanted but it seemed that he was going to get another lesson and probably get his ass kicked again. It was something Angela did when she taught him the value of patience and it occurred to him that maybe she picked up a few things from this Onigen in spite of the fact that she had trained with several masters. He also had a fair sense of pride and it was dictating to him that if he backed out, he would be ridiculed. He joined Saku on the beam.

There wasn't too great a distance from the beam to the ground so it would be okay. It startled him when Saku handed him a short bamboo pole. Dean didn't do staffs. He used his fists and feet and his trusty guns. If he had an iron crowbar, then he would use it as a bat. Sam was better at the staff thing and Angela made it seem like a kid's game. Saku said, "Why not show what Hoshiko has shown you?"

Dean held the bamboo pole. It was short and it felt a little light in his hands. He would have liked to chuck it away and jump down then. Yet that sounded too much like a petulant child. He replied, "I'm not a showoff."

Saku held his staff and looked at Dean. "Is showing off demonstrating your skills?"

"Don't try that head thing."

Saku chuckled, "I'm not like my baby sister. I am curious about Hoshiko. You travel with her and I can only assume that you have learned quite a bit." He held up his staff. "Call it a friendly conversation if you like."

Dean stood on the beam holding the stick he had been given. He looked at Saku who was standing in a basic position. He tapped his stick on the beam. The last time he had one of these conversations he ended up on his ass. It was foolish but what the hell. He brought up the stick and held it up in one hand. He knew he was probably asking for more trouble than this was worth but he figured that he would learn what he could to help Angela. He replied, "Fine. First question, what do you know about Angie?"

Saku was ready for the first few strikes from Dean. He had to admit that he was pretty good and he wouldn't expect less from the humans who chose the life of a hunter. He countered with his own strikes as she replied, "Only what the annuals say about Hoshiko. They are mostly of deeds but like all things of history, they are never about who she is."

"If they say anything about her leaping tall buildings in a single bound, then it is a load of bull crap." Dean countered after getting a 'love tap' to his arm. "I get Onigen saved her life but what made it so that he named her to be his successor?"

Even Saku didn't quite have an answer for that. As far as the annuals stated, Onigen thought that she was more capable and the lords were willing to defy tradition to honor the Lord's wishes. He replied, "You know her best. How is it that she won the right to be counted as one of your own?"

"None of your damn business. What she does with us is our business."

Saku was taken aback by how defensive Dean had become. Kumiko said that he defended Hoshiko like he would the Champion. He didn't quite believe her. Seeing it now, he was rather surprised. He made to apologize, "My apologies if I stumbled across personal matters. You asked a similar question…"

"I just want to know about this right of succession. Why Angie?"

"My understanding is that Father came to trust her more than his advisors."

"It bothered her to get that letter. Is there a way out?" Dean swung since he saw an opening. He sort of wanted to hurt Saku if only if would make him feel better. Hell he could recall the half dozen times he threatened to rip a bully's lungs out whenever they messed with Sam. He really couldn't be mad with Saku since the kid was not around when things went down.

Saku guarded and replied, "It goes back to honor. From my understanding, she accepted it out of not wanting to disgrace father. She has been called to answer for it. Perhaps that is why Father chose her over my brother. She exemplifies honor to the highest ideals. Honor unto death is the motto."

"So you're saying that she's stuck with something that brings her misery."

"More like a glutton for punishment," a cat call came.

Dean didn't like what he heard and jumped down from the beam. He didn't care if he lost. He walked up to the guy that made the comment. Pointing his stick at him, he said, "Don't you ever say that about her. She does things because she has a generous nature."

"Right. Seems to me she's too quick to help without going over the consequences. Or maybe she just wants to get in good with Lord Onigen with you know what…"

Saku had given a warning look but it was too late. Dean struck first with the bamboo pole before dropping it and then tackling the guy. He moved to break it up but they were moving too fast and they toppled over the edge of the hill. They fell over and rolled into the swamp and Saku led the way to see what happened.

Dean saw red the moment the douche implied that. He was as bad as Sam but this was Angela. No one said any of that crap about her. He tackled the guy and wailed on him. He was unaware that they were too close to the edge of the hill until they fell over. They tumbled into the muddy swamp where it gave the douche a bit of an advantage since it threw Dean off. However Dean wasn't going to let him off that easy.

Dean managed to get back the advantage e had before and they ended up rolling in the mud with him giving punches to any part that his fist connected with. He came out on top and when his energy was spent on his rage, he stood up. He said to the guy, "I don't want to have this discussion again." He turned to walk back up the hill aware that he was covered in mud and water and God knows what else.

Dean passed Saku and gave him a look. He said, "I don't want to hear that crap again."

Saku wisely said nothing but let Dean pass. It was clear that the Champion and his brother were determined to stand by Hoshiko and help her out. He knew that Dean wasn't angry with him but with others who may have known Hoshiko or were nothing more than idle gossips. He looked down towards the fallen member of his squad and shook his head. They still had much to learn.

Dean calmed down on his way back to his and Sam's room. He knew that Saku wasn't bad. He would let him know that later. Right now he needed to find Sam and they needed to figure out how to best help Angela get out of this. He did have to admit that it was presumptuous of him to assume that she wanted out of that business but the reaction she had with the letter and then what they met here in the village… he couldn't help but think that. It occurred to him that she didn't want to cause trouble but even Dena knew that she would have gone because of that obligation. He still suspected her obligation to Dad kept her around but more and more it was her own choice.

He was mulling over this when he ran into Sam. He let out, "So there you are. Did you get lost or something?"

Sam held onto Setna in order to prevent the cat from bolting in fear at the sight of Dean. He wrinkled his nose since he smelled like a bunch of stuff that he didn't even want to know about. He looked at his brother and replied, "I was with Angie. Dean what happened to you?"

"Just showing a douche not to mess with a Winchester." Dean started walking towards their room.

"Wait did you get into a fight? Are you trying to get us thrown out?"

"Hell no Sam but I ain't gonna stand around and let some douche Oni insult Angie like that. As far as I'm concerned she came here as a favor to this Onigen guy. She doesn't need all this crap." Dean looked ready to pop a gasket.

"Well I can agree with you on that," Sam allowed. He added, "Look I'm sorry you couldn't find us. I found Angie and we went for a walk. She needed to talk."

"At least she was with you," Dean admitted thoroughly burnt out on his anger. "Sam, there has to be a way to get her out of this. Some clause or bylaw that says she doesn't have to do this."

"I don't know Dean. When we were walking, we came across a Shaolin monk. I think he was the one from Tennessee. Angie started mumbling about old laws in place and not repealed laws being used. I think looking for a legal way is going to be a tough fight."

"Thanks a lot college boy," Dean replied as he stood there looking around. The need to shower was no longer a priority. "So we are stuck unless Angie figured out something and knows a few things we don't." He started pacing as if trying to think out their next move. The only option was to sit her down and talk to her and Dean didn't look forward to that since they might have to tie her down to the chair or something.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean was showing what he felt too. They wanted to help but it was frustrating because they didn't know anything. The only option seemed to be to find a library in the house and do research. It was the best they could do. Sam was about to say something when someone came running up. It was a small boy. He motioned to his brother, "Dean."

Dean turned to see the kid come to a stop in front of them. "What do you want kid?"

"Hoshiko sent me to find you. You must come quickly."

Dean looked at Sam. Their first reaction was that she was in trouble and certainly the kid's urgency implied that. However it could be nothing and the kid was overzealous in his job. Either way they would go. Dean said, "Lead on kid."

* * *

It shouldn't have been a hard decision since she usually did what she always did and that was to follow her bloody sense of honor. Angela knew that it was a no brainer. Honor dictated that she follow through with what she had gotten herself into when Onigen put her on the spot. That was plain and simple according to the values she had been brought up with and what she had learned from the masters and the code Onigen went by which was the old samurai code.

Bushido was the code of the samurai and it actually molded with her own values in terms of dying rather than surrender. Killing oneself if they felt they were disgraced was a tossup since while back then she carried on with her job, the memories of other places didn't go away and sometimes it was hard to keep going. Yet Onigen gave her another chance to live and partly she wanted to live. That was always how it was with her. Just when she was about ready to give up, something inside triggered her desire to live.

Darby was one of those incidents and fairly recent. She was trying to get back to the boys but she was still plagued that maybe Sam had changed her mind about her. Until recently it was a tightrope in terms of how she thought they perceived her. Dean was an exception since they had a talk and Dean made every effort to show her that he was being sincere. When the cold finally overtook her after facing her demons for what was the umpteenth time, she was ready to give up.

Angela knew and understood now that the choice to live or die rested on her. There was only so much the goddess could do but the rest was on her. That was why she was given the choices of the heaven, hell or more of the same. Wosret asked her why she chose to come back and in that instance it was because she didn't want to leave the boys alone. Also she heard Sam and his apology and he said to come back to her family. That told her he didn't change his mind about her.

Things like that was what made things so hard. Her sense of duty was combating with her own desires for the first time in years. There was also the fact that she knew how this would go down if she stepped up to the bat. However she had seen what happened to Osaka. If she were to give it back and leave, he would take out the fact that she refused to fight him on the people. She couldn't let that happen. There was but one choice but she could do it her way.

When she had been summoned by Lord Onigen, she knew what it was about. Onigen wanted to make up for the fact that he blindsided her. She knew he wanted to do right by everyone and he claimed that it was her doing. That was how she got her name Hoshiko. He called her a star and a guide. That was what had her pause slightly when Sam gave her the necklace. That was two people who called her a guiding star.

She said nothing of that to Sam as they double timed it back to the compound. Once inside, she told Sam to find somewhere to wait while she spoke to the Oni warlord. Sam protested but she explained that she would be okay. She could tell he still had doubts but he readily went to go to the only other person that he would go to and that was Dean

Angela knew that Lord Onigen would rather die than be shown in a position of weakness. His sheer stubbornness was what kept him alive all these years. She went to the study that was used to hear all forms of business regarding the settlement. She knew that she was less than perfect in terms of presentation but she presented herself at the door. She was let in by Onigen's faithful aide who told her to call him Ping.

Lord Onigen was sitting at his desk and Angela could tell that he was looking exasperated. It looked like Lord Minamoto managed to corner him with another problem. He was saying, "My lord, there was another incident. It's the Swamp Soldiers again."

"Over the conditions of Osaka?" Lord Onigen asked trying to hide the tiredness. As soon as he made the decision, he got up and tried to get things ready. Lord Minamoto somehow managed to get by Ping and barge his way in. He was well aware of the Swamp Soldiers and who they were up against. It was no secret about the conditions of Osaka.

Lord Minamoto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had brought his concerns before to Lord Onigen. There was a reason why the Swamp Soldiers were on their campaign against the injustices in Osaka. The warlord was reluctant and most everyone knew why. He replied, "What else is there? Recently it is over the accusations that there were inconsistencies within the pricing of the vegetables."

"I am well aware of that. The elder has been providing reports."

"My lord, your son needs to be brought into line…" Lord Minamoto looked up to see Angela standing there. He looked at Onigen and asked, "Why is she here?"

Lord Onigen had spotted Angela and motioned her in. He replied, "I summoned Hoshiko-san. It is to solve the problem."

Angela had been listening to the whole thing. Even if she had been waiting outside, her hearing would have picked it up. There were quite a few things that Natsu failed to mention and that old busybody knew practically almost everything. Then again Natsu probably knew and withheld it for her to find out through other means. It was another one of those ways to get her to do something; a way to appeal to her sense of honor. She sighed at that.

Right now she was on the spot and she knew by the way the Oni looked at her that he was going to renounce his decision. From what she heard, it seemed that even if she were to be set free from this obligation, Aato would still take it out on the people. If she were to make it so that she could leave a reliable regent after settling initial problems; that memory of Setna chasing his tail brought back the beginnings of the idea she thought about while visiting the old monkey. She knew what she had to do.

Marching right in, she hoped that she appeared confident and interrupted before Onigen could say anything that would compromise what she was about to do. She said, "Yes I am here at Lord Onigen's behest." She turned towards Lord Onigen and said, "My lord you requested my answer and before I give it, I request witnesses."

"You can't do that," Lord Minamoto said with a slight indignant look.

"I can Lord Minamoto. Perfectly within my province and there are two which I request in addition to the traditional quota. If my lord would be so kind to summon the Champion and the Slayer as well as the other lords, we could continue this discussion." Angela made a slight look at Lord Onigen to indicate that she was being serious.

Lord Onigen could hardly believe what he was hearing. His Hoshiko was summoning the council of lords along with her two companions. In the course of business there were two reasons why full council will be summoned: to officially renounce her right of succession or to accept it. From the look that she cast his way, she had something up her sleeves. He wasn't sure of what it was but he was willing to trust her judgment. He said, "I think we can afford that Hoshiko. I am certain Lord Minamoto has the other lords lined up outside my door."

"The all have similar concerns about Osaka my Lord."

"Then I suggest you summon them. Hoshiko, will you require time to change?"

"I can do it quickly," Angela replied with a slight bow. She backed out with a bow and had Ping lead her to a nearby room. Inside was a set of clothes that was deemed appropriate for a full council. She looked at Ping and said, "You always are prepared aren't you Ping?"

The stoic manservant looked at Angela slightly. His face gave nothing away but he said, "I learned quite a bit the last time you were with us Hoshiko-san." He held the door open to let her pass.

Angela passed the old manservant. She could detect the slight look of relief on his face. He would never really come out and save it but the servants thought that Onigen did right by naming her the successor. She made more friends with the servants than amongst the nobles and their families. She replied, "I guess old habits die hard. Oh, I requested that the Champion and the Slayer be present. Could you…?"

"Already done Hoshiko-san. When they come, they will be shown their room," Ping replied with a slight bow.

"I don't know what we would do without you Ping," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Thank you."

"We are all glad that you have returned. We hope that you accept but we understand why if you don't. You have always tried to do good by us. Even if you didn't trust us all at first." The old Oni smiled at her before leaving her to change.

Angela smiled back and watched him go about his duties. She closed the door and turned towards the wardrobe that had been laid out before her. She still marveled at how the old busybody could find everything and have it ready to go. She sighed and pulled it off gently and held it before switching out of her clothes. She was going to feel a bit icky without a quick shower and slapping on clean clothes but the council wasn't too well known for their patience. She was just going to have to suck it up. _God I am as bad as Sam._

She was able to mitigate it by washing her hands and face in the nearby basin and she was presentable in her old spot near Lord Onigen. She stood on his right just in case he needed something from her. While the council of lords filed in, she felt him grasp her hand in reassurance more for himself and she covered his hand with her free one. She stared straight ahead as she looked ahead and watched the lords file in. She could hear the whispers.

Angela wasn't surprised that they were whispering. She was dressed in her 'warrior princess' garb; the same one she wore at the tournament and that included her sword and chakram. Since she was a warrior, they weren't going to say anything about her having a weapon. It was sacrilege to separate a warrior from their weapon. She was surprised that Natsu found her scarf which had her standard on it. She was a bit self-conscious since the scratches from Joseph were still on her arm.

The last to arrive were Sam and Dean. She saw that Sam was wearing the shirt she had made for him and Dean was wearing his usual wear that was made super clean. She figured Natsu went through their things. She saw that Setna was hanging around their feet and suppressed the giggle that threatened. The cat won't bother anyone.

She looked at the council and noticed that Aato was at his customary spot and giving her a hard glare. Well this was what she was getting herself into. Lord Onigen gave her the signal that she was to have the floor. She began, "My lords, I am sure that you are wondering why full quorum is being summoned. As you know I have returned per summons by Lord Onigen and that it is to claim the full right to succession."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie comes to a decision and Dean defends her honor. Let's see where this goes in the next thrilling chapter of Honor unto Death...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"This is outrageous. How is it that an outsider be given a right into our lines?" Aato came in on cue. He looked at the other lords who gave polite looks around. That had been called into question before.

"I think that it is perfectly within my legal province to decide who is my successor per our laws," Lord Onigen said, making his voice firm. He may be dying but he was still the head lord until he signed the order. Well technically until he died. "The order that was signed long ago is still in effect. Am I correct Lord Nobu?"

Lord Nobu had the records out. He had been doing this for many years… well centuries and he was good at it. He pulled out the order that had been signed naming Hoshiko as the chosen heir. It was partially completed. She was named and she agreed to be named. The second part was the actual acceptance. He said, "It is my lord. Along with the official adoption into the Onigen line."

Aato was flabbergasted. He had hoped to use the fact that she was not considered a member of the Onigen family to stake his claim or put Saku in position and take over from there. He had no idea that his father had adopted her into the family. Even then she wouldn't have been able to have a claim. She was not of Onigen blood.

Lord Onigen noticed the surprised looks coming from the Champion and the Slayer. He also felt a slight twitch from Hoshiko. She didn't know and he wanted to keep it that way. When he first came up with the decision to name her as his successor, he knew that there were going to be challenges. The best defense he could give her was to formally adopt her. She had no idea what it was she put her seal on and he was sorry to deceive her.

Her surprise was reserved and he was surprised when she gave a reassuring pat to his hand. It meant that she understood his intentions. He said, "I believe that is a strong claim to the order that was passed."

"It is my lord," Lord Nobu replied. He was well aware of the inheritance laws and knew that even if Aato were to challenge, that was a strong claim. He was aware of a few others that could be used but the one he was worried about was one that could be used as a means of restoring honor. "It is of course up to Hoshiko to continue. Of course we will stand by what her decision is as well as yours Lord Onigen."

The other lords murmured. They had been there when this business was started. It had taken major convincing and the adoption was the compromise to accepting her claim. They would have approved but because of tradition, that was the sticking point. They believed that Hoshiko was capable. The exception was Aato. He said, "Even if Hoshiko is adopted, she is not of our blood. No one outside the Oni has ruled this settlement clan. Besides her lineage is of the night clans."

"An issue that was brought up when this was made," Lord Onigen voiced. He gave a look towards his son. He didn't like where this was going. He feared that Aato was going to reissue his challenge again.

"My lords," Angela interrupted. She knew that she was probably breaking protocol but then again she was given a lot of leeway. Her major exception was that she was a warrior. She continued, "I know that this has been a source of contention. I understand why Lord Onigen has made this decision. My lord has always done what he thought was best for his people and I am sure we can all agree on that.

"As you all know before I left, I was named as special counsel to Lord Onigen. If it is a matter of experience, you are aware of my credentials. Since it is a matter of family, I am honored that my lord has considered me as such. Therefore I will honor him by accepting and assuming my position within the right of succession for the good of the people."

Lord Nobu looked at Angela. He started clapping and the other lords followed suit. The exception was Aato. Hoshiko-san was assuming her place and he could tell that it was with some reluctance. He would help her out though since he had seen how she glanced at the Champion and the Slayer. They were important to her and she had probably been with them for some time. If she were made to give that up, she would die of misery. That he was sure of. That would come later. He voiced, "Then let us finalize this succession."

Lord Onigen risked a look at Angela. He saw that she was calm but he could see a bit of sadness. He would have changed it but he had to trust her. Maybe she heard more than she should have in his conversation with Lord Minamoto. He said, "Then as lord of the Onigen settlement, I hereby declare it official that Hoshiko-san of the night clans and adopted member of the Onigen family my successor within the right of succession. Upon my death, she will assume all responsibilities as lord of the people." He stood up and motioned for the documents to be brought forward along with the ceremonial tea. It had to be made official with the council. Then the next day the presentation to the people would occur.

It felt like a death sentence to Angela and maybe it was foolish into accepting this. A glance at Sam and Dean told her that they were confused at what she was doing. She would explain to them when she had the chance. Right now the big thing was getting into the succession and then trying to make it up to Aato and convince him to change his ways. She also had to meet with the Swamp Soldiers and talk to them.

Angela swallowed the last minute doubts. She couldn't afford to show any sign of doubt or weakness. She took the pen and signed where she was told to and accepted the cup of tea. It was perfect timing since the main concern was whether or not she would take up what they considered her responsibility. Minamoto looked at her as he filed out with the others as if he wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Aato looked at her. He muttered loud enough for her to here, "You see me and we will settle this."

Angela said nothing but watched him leave. That left her with Onigen and Sam and Dean. They refused to leave and they were chomping at the bit to quiz her. She looked at Onigen and said in Japanese, "Well my lord, I think this will be an interesting game of chasing tails."

Onigen realized that his little Hoshiko was up to something by the way she sounded when she called this a game. He knew that she would take her duties seriously and he guessed that she had a plan to bring Aato into line. Maybe he underestimated her capabilities once again. He replied in the same language, "I suspect that you are going hunting again?"

"You know me well Lord Onigen. I plan to bring Aato and the leader of the Swamp Soldiers together and hopefully honor will be restored on all sides."

"And that will include between you and Aato?"

"I hope so," Angela replied in English. She gave a slight smile. "I suppose the official presentation is tomorrow?"

"Short notice but I suspect the old windbag will have something ready," Lord Onigen replied with a slight chuckle. He was well aware of how people called old Natsu her names. She could be a windbag when she scolded him but he said it with affection. "You didn't have to do this. I know you know that there was a way…"

"Call it my overplayed sense of honor. It will work out my lord." Angela broke the reserve that was predominate for Onigen and his people and placed a hand on the old Oni warlord's shoulder. Within that touch she felt his age, his years and could feel the illness had worked his life down. It was only a matter of days before he would just give out. She didn't look forward to that.

Lord Onigen broke his own reserve and placed his hand over hers. He gave a gentle squeeze and held her hand in place. He said in a low whisper, "Your friends are good boys and I didn't even have to talk to them. I don't have to worry about you too much. They will watch your back."

Angela made a slight face and it turned into a smile. She gave a slight nod as Onigen released her hand. She spoke a word of acknowledgement that she heard before walking towards a waiting Sam and Dean. Before leaving she motioned for Ping and he was ready to attend to the warlord and she gave one last look and said, "May your house be honored."

* * *

"A little late for you isn't it?"

Angela turned from where she was lounging against the balcony of the library's view of the Hiori village. It bordered Osaka and right between them was temple and the gardens that had been used for major events like the Obon dance and any other festivals. It was the best view from the Onigen house and one that was her favorite. The person that was talking to her was none other than Sam. She gave a slight smile and replied, "You of all people should know that I'm a night owl."

Sam shuffled his feet slightly. He knew that. She could go to bed at three in the morning and be up in two hours and functioning like normal. He just wanted to talk to her and get a straight answer from her for once since the whole day seemed to be of riddles.

After they left the study, he and Dean cornered her and asked her what everything meant. She explained as if she were explaining how a prescription medication was to be taken. She didn't state how she felt or go into too much detail why. There was no chance to discuss it over dinner since the whole family was present.

The funny thing was that the Onigen family discussed it as if it were another matter that would be accepted. The one that was amused the most was the one called Kumiko. She asked questions to which she already knew the answer much to the discomfort of the people answering. Sam suspected that she was trying to get it all out in the open and it vaguely sounded something like Angela would do but the difference was that she was nicer about it.

Now they were relatively alone Sam could ask what he wanted to know and he knew Dean would bug him later on or ask himself. He replied, "True but even you have your limits."

"You got me on that one," Angela allowed. She crossed her arms and leaned against the rail. "So did Dean play the big brother card again?"

"No." Sam came out so it didn't feel like he was shouting at her. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

It was a good question and Sam suspected that she asked that one on purpose. It vaguely occurred to him that she knew what she was thinking and feeling but she liked to hear what other people thought. Well maybe like was the wrong way to put it but she did take criticism fairly well. He replied, "Maybe you feel that you were bullied into this and maybe regretting it."

"Very astute for you Sam," Angela returned. She could tell that it bothered him still how Li reminded her of what she signed up for then. Then again he never liked it when people tried to have their way with her even if it was a mundane thing. At least Dean was more mild mannered than that but hey, she did the same for them. "I am not pleased with the circumstances but I think it is right."

"But what do you truly feel? Earlier you were muttering something about a code and you were angry at it and yourself." Sam had made his way towards the rail and turned to lean his back on it. The effect was that they were sitting side by side.

Angela paused a moment. She never really verbalized her feelings completely. She managed to avoid it by using metaphors or dancing around the issues. Vaguely she could recall someone telling her that to show emotion was a weakness but she couldn't remember who. She was tempted to make a joke of it but that would hurt Sam's feelings. She finally said, "You've been around me long enough Sam. You know that I try to do the right thing and have this really strong sense of duty."

How could Sam forget that? He read her journal and the clearest example was the entry where she wrote how Dad made her promise to look after him and Dean. Dad had played on her sense of honor and integrity, meaning she kept her word to the best of her ability. He listened as she continued, "I was brought up in a different time and place Sam. Back then that was when a man's handshake was bond. Oaths and treaties were honored… at least that was what I was taught. The code I was spitting at was Bushido. Onigen taught me intricacies and I learned the basics. In the end it was one and the same for me. Sometimes we must give up selfish desires for the greater good."

"Sounds more like a roundabout way of the usual bullshit. Besides you're more generous than any other person I know. Sometimes I think you could stand to be a little selfish and demand something for yourself once in a while." Sam stared straight ahead as he relayed his thoughts.

Angela became thoughtful. Then she said, "The last time I wanted something completely to myself, I lost a good friend. I wanted to retire but ended up being dragged back in and my ass was saved by a Marine. What has wanting something for me gotten me anywhere?"

Sam didn't need details on her comments. He could understand where she was coming from now. It seemed that when she had good things within her reach and she took them, they were taken away. By not wanting anything for herself, she gave of herself. It was like her upbringing on overdrive since he had seen her take it to the extreme.

"Though I do have to admit things have changed. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life here even though I do love this place."

"Then why say yes? Somehow I don't get the feeling that it's about duty and honor and all that stuff we wasted time on."

Angela gave a slight grin as she glanced at Sam. She gave a playful shoulder bump with her shoulder. "You seem to pick out things quicker than the humans I have met throughout the years." Getting serious, she explained, "Even if I were to let Onigen retract the right of succession, there would still be problems. There has been uprisings against Aato's management of Osaka. The hit and run variety but they, the Swamp Soldiers, make a point. If I were to step down, Onigen would more likely name Saku and that would start a war between brothers and on top of that, there is the insult I gave Aato for accepting in the first place."

"So you are going to try and prevent a war?"

"Stop it before one does break out." Angela pointed out. "Hopefully I can get Aato to see how foolish he is with his treatment of the people."

"You have great faith that he will listen," Sam countered not convinced. He remembered the first time he met the guy and the expression on his face. That didn't change much when he came with the other lords.

"I like to believe in reserving judgment and there is still good in him."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her response. He couldn't help it. "I could say that Aato is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil."

Angela realized what she said and laughed along with Sam. It relieved a bit of the tension that she had been feeling all day. She said, "Well I did say I wouldn't quote it for Dean's benefit. I never said anything about yours." She then sighed as they finished laughing and said, "Well I guess we better call it a night. There is tomorrow to deal with."

"Tell me about it," Sam replied, "I didn't know Dean and I are supposed to dress up."

"Think of it like the pre battle gala at the tournament. You just can't wear your suit… Champion," Angela grinned mischievously as she watched the exasperated look flit across Sam's face. She took off when he tried to grab her and make her call 'uncle'. It was a night of freedom.

* * *

Everything looked clichéd down to the fog; like one of those old school horror films but there was nothing creepy to it. She half expected something to sneak up behind her and get her but that never happened. So as it was it was just Angela standing in the middle of what looked like the Louisiana swamp and she could hear the water lapping along with the usual sounds that accompanied the swamps and bayous at night.

She was just wandering through and it reminded her of the times that she explored that particular area. This area was said to be home to a huge water beast. She had gone out to see for herself since she was bored. She was planning on moving on within the next few days anyway since she was well recovered and it was high time she get back to doing what she did best.

Angela wandered through and was starting to feel that she was experiencing déjà vu. She paused and looked around. Everything looked like it did nearly two hundred years ago. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Okay this is a very good look of the place. This is before that nice little fireworks display. So either it's a hallucination or I'm dreaming."

Angela looked down and noticed what she was wearing. "Okay, I must be dreaming since I wouldn't wear this in the middle of a swamp."

She discovered that she was wearing a dress and a white one for that matter. It wasn't even a modern dress but the kind that was worn in the Middle Ages. There was even a silver belt that hung off her hips and around her waist and the sleeves… Angela grimaced. She wasn't completely adverse to wearing dresses since she did so when the occasion called for it.

Angela was looked down at herself and wondered why she was in white and in the middle of a swamp when a very familiar figure entered. She heaved a sigh and said, "Now I know I'm dreaming if you're here."

Horus looked at Angela with a bland expression even though he was tempted to smile and joke with her. He had been sent to bring her since the last time the brothers had been unsuccessful. They tried getting a hold of her but it was like she put up a resistance to dreams. Now finally he was able to reach out to her. From the look of things, Morpheus did a pretty good job in making her presentable. The location though was interesting.

Seeing that Angela was waiting for an answer, he replied, "I apologize Absolution but it is an urgent matter. The council has been trying to contact you and have met with little success."

"Perhaps it is because I've been too exhausted to be properly rested for a dream walk. There are other ways of getting my attention." Angela crossed her arms more in annoyance with the council than Horus. The guardian had become a little more open about the peculiarities of mortals and wasn't too quick to dismiss them.

"There were other means but considering what you have been doing, the council was afraid that their time with you would be brushed aside."

Angela gave a slight smile. Horus was always too nice when it came to speaking of others even if they were total douchebags. He hadn't been that corrupted though he was certain his mother would prefer her version of corruption. She knew though what he meant and replied, "So it is what Monster Slayer and Child of the Water were trying to tell me; that a day and time has been settled."

Horus nodded, "That is true. The council has been trying to convey this information to you but for some reason, your mind has been a bit resistant to being touched."

"Well I did have a problem with Lupei and the fact that my own were injured," Angela replied. She looked down at her dress and was surprised that nothing happened to it just standing there. "So I suppose you are to take me to them?"

"Yes."

"Then lead on," Angela replied with a slight motion of her hand. She waited until Horus started moving to make her move. It was second nature to hitch her skirts up like she used to when Mother taught her to be a proper lady but always with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She remembered a valuable lesson when it came to clothes and nice things. It was why she was so picky and had to resist doing everything herself when she saw Dean manhandle his clothes.

She was getting better at that though. She still teased and she was rather pleased that the old busybody was taking it upon herself to tease Dean about that. She pulled her skirts up so that her feet wouldn't be impeded by them as she followed Horus. She couldn't help but ask, "I take it the dress was someone else's idea?"

"Morpheus was summoned to bring you into the dream realm. He did so with great reluctance."

Angela gave a thoughtful smile. She knew the dream god was still trying to make up for what he put her through when he had been bound by the demon. She had forgiven the god because she knew that if given the choice, he wouldn't wish the mental torture like that upon anyone… at least those that didn't deserve it. "I can just imagine. I hope he knows that I've forgiven him."

"Perhaps he feels he hasn't earned it, Absolution," Horus replied as he paused. He had to take a look around to make sure that he was going in the right direction. "Why he pulled this from your memory is beyond me."

"Maybe it is because I am currently in a settlement that is in the middle of a bayou/swamp," Angela replied sounding a bit childish and she huffed to stand beside Horus while he scanned the area around him. "Besides Morpheus knows that the best way to gain cooperation is to use something the dreamer is familiar with. He just went with the obvious."

"It seems that way," Horus allowed. Finally his eyes lighted on the marker that he was looking for. He motioned with his hand as he stepped forward. "This way. I only hope that the council will be in the usual room."

"Oh it will be. It's just how one gets there that is different," Angela replied as she followed Horus once again. She could have gone faster and maybe huffed and puffed a bit over it but she wasn't that anxious to face the council.

She knew that was the main reason why the brothers came to her before she had that dream vision or whatever it was that signaled the boys were in trouble. She could accept that and she knew they wanted to see her too but their main reason had been in her mind even when Ruby badgered her on the way there. The truth be told, she dreaded to hear what this was about.

What was more surprising was that she wanted someone with her and it wasn't her boys. It wasn't that she didn't want them around but they had never been in front of the council of higher powers. They never had to face scrutiny and possible oblivion if you rubbed them the wrong way. Rather she wished that her fratello was there but he wasn't. She could try the way she knew would work but there was a risk of being overheard. She could do a summoning but he could refuse to come.

So she was on her own with this and she felt dread start to creep in. She pushed it down and summoned up her determination to see this through as Horus led her to caves that bordered the swamps. At least the cave floors were not as muddy so she was able to lower her skirts as she followed the guardian towards the main chamber.

All seven were present and she could make out Isis and Amaterasu. They were looking at her with their stoic expressions but she could detect the familiar twinkle, especially from Isis. She completely lowered her skirts and walked until she was in the center of the circle of chairs. She clasped her hands in front of her and faced Quetzalcoatl. Bowing her head she said, "It is my understanding that I have been summoned before this council."

The Plumed Serpent looked at Angela and gave a nod. He replied, "Yes. Let it be known that this concerns a petition regarding a crossroads deal…"

* * *

**A/N:** Angie takes the plunge and accepts what many consider her duty. Sam learns something very interesting about her and looks like a meeting with the council of higher powers decides to take place. So many things going on that life may be chaotic next time on Honor unto Death...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You look tired."

"Am I that obvious?"

Sam gave a worried look and the first thought that came to mind was that she over taxed herself again doing something. He didn't want to suggest it every time so he was trying to find out what the problem was before he said something that would make her run. He treaded carefully, "Just an observation… Are you all right?"

_Not really Sam and I don't want to tell you why._ Angela kept her thoughts to herself as she strolled through the marketplace looking for something interesting to focus on. She did keep a pleasant smile on and replied, "Just tired. A lot of things going on and already on the job."

It wasn't a really good answer and Sam knew that she was hiding something. At least he could tell that something was bothering her. He had noticed the way she looked at Dean when she passed them in the halls. It surprised him that his brother didn't say much about it but then again to casual observation, it looked more like a look that was… sisterly? Maybe a tinge of regret? Sam found it hard to deduce what she was feeling when she had an odd mixture of expressions.

It also troubled him that she couldn't get out of the house fast enough that morning. For the talk they had the night before… The upside was that she allowed him to accompany her. The fact that she wasn't enthusiastic that Dean tagged along was bothersome since they could be as thick as thieves in whatever they planned. He looked at his brother who merely shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Seems like my favorite girl is back in business then."

Dean for his part knew for certain something was up and it had nothing to do with this whole Oni right of succession crap. It had something to do with her special project meaning him. He could tell by the way that she looked at him that it wasn't good. Or maybe the thing had a result that she didn't expect and it bothered her all the same. He just prayed that she didn't do anything stupid like what she did to get a consideration. In his mind that bargain was way in excess but then he recalled what she explained to him.

Dean got the idea that she went to such extremes because she was considered valuable to someone. Hell Yellow Eyes had been interested in her and tormented her for years and he implied that something was valuable about her. He was as interested in her as much as he was with Sam and he had a pretty good idea why.

After her moping phase during her birthday, he had been reading up on Chasers and she taught him a few things. He learned probably learned more about her race than he had of anything of the supernatural he had learned in his lifetime. He knew about their physiology and the major side effects of serious injury as well as abnormal body temperature and their development. What had him hooked was the range of powers available to Chasers.

Bobby's books told him that all Chasers had abnormal senses; the extra strength, the super sniffer, really good vision, bat hearing and quicker reflexes were all normal. The abilities were the kicker. According to the books, Angela was a rarity. Most Chasers had either telekinetic or telepathic and that varied in degrees like hallucinations or sending things flying. Angela had both and they were both pretty strong and it was coupled with a minor touch of empath. He remembered the times she calmed Sam down and then there was that thing with the Venator. She moved her arms and made the motion of a punch but it didn't connect and yet the guy flew.

As far as Dean was able to read, those kinds of Chasers could be pretty powerful in those abilities. However they were few in number. The theory went that it was related to bloodlines but it was just a theory. Yet Dean was certain that was why the demon had an interest in her and he suspected that Angela knew too. He suspected that maybe because she was so valuable, it was what she was willing to part with in order to get what she wanted to help him out and as far as Dean was concerned, he was not going to let her do that. However at the moment, it was like she didn't want to be within three feet of him and it wasn't because he did anything wrong.

So Dean kept a bit of a distance away as they walked through the village, content to let Sam talk to her. He could tell she really didn't want to be in anyone's company but she wasn't going to be mean. At least she was with him and Sam and they were used to her moods. He knew she wouldn't refuse Sam. She may not admit it but she gave in on the little things like talking and that didn't require puppy eyes. The only time he voiced anything was that last comment to try and take the conversation a different turn.

Angela turned to glance at him since he was flanking her right and was within earshot and gave him a slight smile but her eyes said a lot more. She was thanking him silently and out loud she replied, "So I'm your favorite girl Dean? Do you plan on taking that anywhere?"

Dean was surprised that she instigated their flirty banter. Usually he was the one. He lost his surprise and replied with a slight grin, "Well only if you admit that it's my good looks."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. He was just as surprised as Dean to hear her be that bold. She must be in a bad mood or her mind was really distracted about something. He snorted at Dean's comeback and earned a 'shut up bitch' from his brother.

Angela felt her mood lighten considerably with Dean's cheesy comeback. It was a slight start but it didn't relieve her apprehension. She replied, "And that will be the end of the world the day I say that." She continued to walk forward and look at the different stalls. It was then that she heard a slight commotion near the square where the wheel well fountain was. She started moseying on over without saying anything.

Meanwhile Sam held back to talk to Dean. He put a hand on his brother's arm and said, "Dude, seriously?"

Dean looked at Sam and replied, "Hey she started it."

"What are you twenty-eight going on five?"

"You were actually turned into a six year old."

"Low blow Dean."

"You loved it Sammy… especially when you curled up on Bobby's sofa," Dean replied giving a grin.

"Says the guy who woke her up just to get breakfast."

"She was already up. Now what has your boxers in a twist Sam?"

Sam paused a moment to sort of bite his lips. He really wasn't mad at Dean. He was just frustrated that with things going on, they were not doing much to help Angela. "I'm not mad at you Dean. Something is bothering her and I know you've noticed it too."

"Yeah I noticed Sam but I'm not going to badger her every time it looks like something is wrong." Dean decided his usual approach to the situation will do since he suspected Sam was putting together puzzle pieces again and he latched on the subject of his deal again.

Sam put his hands on his hips. "Dean, it's something big. Is there something going on?" He sort of was guessing that it might be related to her trying to break his brother's deal. She never said much to him on the subject but he was certain she would have said something to Dean.

Dean knew that if he said yes, Sam would be all over this. Yet if he kept it a secret, Sam would be tormented by her moods. He made a decision. "I think it has something to do with her special project. Now Sam don't go bothering her about it. I think it is something unexpected and she just needs to process it. She doesn't need us badgering her."

Sam knew Dean was right. He still felt bad for pushing her too hard with the whole blood thing in Ellis. That was a matter of life and death and looking at it now, so was her special project. He wanted to get Dean out of this, save his brother like he saved his ass countless times. He replied, "Dean, someone has to badger her to remind her to take care of herself. If we went her way, she would have collapsed half a dozen times by now and maybe we'd lose her for good."

"Are you still pissed that I didn't tell you about the hypothermia thing?"

Sam made a slight scoffing sound. "Maybe a little and I feel like an ass for bullying her into taking a mugful."

Dean wasn't quite sure what Sam was talking about yet he did manage to piece together that Angela's pick up during their weeklong stay at Hell's Outhouse had something to do with Sam's little speech. "Hey I get it Sam. You know I tried to bully her with her hand. I know that sometimes she needs a push and that's because she's more worried about us and the people we save. That's who she is. I thought you liked people like that."

"I do but I don't like seeing her hurt."

"Me neither since she looks like you when you're sick or injured." Dean paused a moment and then added, "Look just back away from that for now. She knows we're here for her if and when she needs it. Right Angie?" Dean looked around his brother's tall frame expecting to see her looking at something at a nearby stall. She wasn't there. "Angie?"

Sam picked up on the fact that Angela wasn't where she was supposed to be. He looked around and called her name a couple of times. The only response was that of the jabbering of the vendors and in their own language. "Angie?"

Suddenly there was a loud commotion and some guy came flying around a corner and crashed into a table. He didn't move but a couple of his friends started moving in the direction he had come from. Sam looked at Dean and they shared a look, both knowing that they were about to find where she actually went.

* * *

Angela blocked an incoming blow and sent the young man into his companion by using his momentum against him. Apparently they were from two street gangs. She had forgotten those. One was the gang that Aato used to run with and they claimed that they were acting in his interests. The other was a new gang and they claimed to protect people against bullies. It was pretty funny since she had seen the hardcore street gangs that humans had.

Being the peacemaker, she tried to break it up. Of course they asked which gang she rolled with and she replied that she was with Hoshiko. The Defenders, the new gang backed down out of respect. Aato's old gang, the something Tigers (she forgot and didn't care really) reacted calling her vile names and accusing her of crimes that were outlandish. She refused to be goaded and they attacked.

Honestly she welcomed a good fight because it was quick and simple. Someone attacked you and you defended and countered. You did that until one of you gave up. It was a brief antidote to the more complicated things that felt heavy on her shoulders. So she fought the punks off. Giving a slight cry she flipped forward onto a table and let them come to her before flipping off and finishing up with a kick and a backhand to the last one. He landed in a pile of… she wrinkled her nose at that.

There were cheers from the vendors out of sheer gratefulness. They refused payment for damages insisting that she had done a good thing. Still she insisted and giving out the last of the money when she heard, "Had fun Angie?"

She turned to see Dean looking amused and Sam looking at her like she was crazy. Well you couldn't please everyone. She gave a brief glance at Dean with a slight smile before looking Sam full on and saying, "As a matter of fact I did. I enjoy putting little punks in their place. It makes life simple."

"And wandering off?"

Dean muttered, "Don't Sam."

Angela scrutinized Sam and replied, "Would you ignore trouble?"

"I don't go looking for it."

"Okay I see that Angie pretty much settled things here. Why don't we…" Dean tried to stop what could be a potential fight.

Angela replied, "And you think I do? News flash: It follows me."

She would have said more but there were some shrieks and the thundering of hooves. A group of mounted riders rounded a corner and she turned to greet them. The lead rider was none other than Aato and he jumped down from his horse and started forward.

Angela started walking forward to meet Aato. She knew that Sam and Dean were flanking her and they were ridiculously outnumbered but she could handle this. She stopped when she stood toe to toe with Aato. She looked him in the eye, a dangerous thing to do since she was a woman. However she was a warrior so it was an exception to the rule.

Aato returned the look. He had not been able to say anything to Hoshiko since it was made official. He could still demand her to do what honor demands of her. He said, "So you have seen Father and gotten what you wanted."

"I only did was what honorable and right," Angela replied.

"Then we finish this tonight. I will bring my nephew as a witness."

"Then you both will lose much sleep tonight. I know I'm not going to be there."

Aato narrowed his eyes in anger. He heard Toshiro bark something about Hoshiko being a coward. He rebuked him. It wasn't his place to interfere now. Eying Hoshiko with an intense look of hatred, he said, "Then you leave me no choice Hoshiko."

Angela said nothing but watched as Aato prepared to strike at her. She stood there watching him back into a stance. She didn't have to see to know that the boys were starting forward. Actually it was Sam going to try and stop. He was held back by Dean, who had grown pretty strong in the last few seconds. She put an arm up to stop the advance as well as her muscles tensed to defend herself. It was interrupted by someone shouting.

If Angela was surprised to see Sayuri running, she didn't show it. She arrived in the nick of time and managed to get between Aato and Angela. She looked at them both. First she addressed Angela, "Lord Onigen calls for you." She then looked at Aato and added, "And you too."

Aato felt cheated but he still felt compelled to obey. He started making double time to the main house. Angela gave a slight bow of respect to Sayuri and turned to start heading back. This could wait. She prayed that the Oni warlord was all right.

* * *

Lord Onigen felt peculiar the moment he woke up that morning. It had nothing to do with the fact that the people were going to be introduced to the next lord of the settlement. No rather he felt a sense of relief when she agreed to it even though he was willing to change it for her. She had explained her plan to him and he was a little concerned. He knew that her judgment was sound and she was doing it to help the family. However he was worried that others might see her actions and motives a little differently.

It was official though and nothing could change that unless she abdicated fully. Nobu would know how to work that out as well as a few other things. At least the people would be all right under her care. She was a generous woman even if she had been a spitfire the first time they met. When she bit him, he saw the instant regret in her eyes and that prompted his decision to remove the guards his advisors recommended.

She paid him back for his generosity with her own insight. She was the one who went out amongst the people and reported back to him. She even made peace with the families that lived in isolated plots in the middle of the swamps in their river houses. She justified the name he had given her after nearly a week of trying to get her name out. She never gave him her name so he made one up and it stuck.

Sitting up in bed, Onigen mulled over the events that had happened and his thoughts settled over Hoshiko's companions. He had known that she could draw people to her and towards her cause. He had seen it with his own men. He saw that she was a leader in spite of the suspicions that surrounded her and her deeds supported that. Her companions though were different.

They followed her but not like how he had seen his men do. It was different and the way she looked at them, he could tell they were close. The tall one, the Champion, was easiest to read since it seemed his emotions concerning her were worn on his sleeve. His brother was similar but more along the lines of you mess with her and you're dead variety. It wasn't unlike Saku protecting his sister. It was what family did.

That seemed to define it best for Hoshiko. Onigen thought about it as he sat there. His thoughts drifted towards the fact that the old windbag was bossing poor Ping again. It was a big day for Hoshiko and then there was Saku and Keiko's day. It seemed that all was right in the world except for one thing. His son Aato was still angry.

Onigen couldn't tell if his son was angry with him or with Hoshiko or the possible implication of his loving Hoshiko more than him. As far as the old warlord could tell, he loved all his children equally and within their personalities. He tried to show them that even when Aato continued to push him away with the whole thing about Osaka. An old law and property holdings from his first wife and it had him sighing in sadness. That seemed to be the only thing that was holding his true content at bay.

Ping knocked on the door and came in, "Good morning my lord."

Onigen looked up and replied, "Good morning old friend."

"Natsu has prepared the traditional wardrobe for Hoshiko-san but was rather agitated that she couldn't find her. The Champion and the Slayer are not on the grounds either." Ping started pulling out clothes from the wardrobe.

Onigen chuckled as he took himself out of bed. He went to look out from his balcony window and breathe in the morning air. He replied, "That is Hoshiko. She always loved the village and wandering around. I think she stopped trouble while getting into it."

Ping gave a hum of agreement. He sorted out the robes and the sash. In the corner of the wardrobe lay the hallmark of the Lord of Onigen. It was covered in velvet and was only taken out during special ceremonies. There was history behind the piece but even Ping wasn't sure of that. Only the head lord ever knew the whole tale and that was usually passed along with the right of succession. He took it out and carefully placed it on the desk. He replied, "I do seem to recall the times when young noble sons would run screaming to your office to complain about the virago tearing through the streets."

"I don't think that bit has changed much," Onigen replied. He walked over to the silver service with morning tea. It was a peculiar habit for him and introduced by a British immigrant. It was one of the many things defining the changing nature of the settlement. They had electric wiring and they had running water and yet their homes were the same as they were when he first moved his people here.

"Hoshiko-san does have a temper."

"How could I forget? She bit me remember?" Onigen laughed as he took a sip of his tea. "Ping, I want things to go well for her. She deserves it after all this time. It is my regret that I put her through this and yet she continues to do this for me."

"She is compassionate. In the end that wins any battle any day."

Onigen listened to Ping. That last part he hoped was right. He took a sip of his tea and made a slight sound. His illness was catching up with him. Something then began to tighten in his chest and he was having trouble breathing.

Ping heard the sounds of labored breathing and turned towards the source. He saw Lord Onigen trying hard to breathe. It was coming out in wheezes. "My lord!" He dropped what he was doing and went to help the old warlord.

The noise brought Sayuri who was on her way to rouse her husband. On a good day, he tried to sleep in. The man loved his sleep about as much as he loved his children. When she heard the crash she ran into the room and found Ping trying to help her husband and Onigen was breathing or rather trying to breathe. She flew to help him to the bed. "Ping, fetch a healer and send for Natsu."

"Not… old… windbag."

Sayuri looked down at her husband and said with a slight smile, "You sound more like an old windbag than she does my love. Now lie still. We can get this fit under control."

Onigen stared up at his wife. She was always confident in mending the ills of their family. She knew about this illness that was a curse upon Oni, at least the ones that were predisposed of it. He closed his eyes and saw something that startled him awake and he felt his breathing becoming wheezier.

Sayuri tried to comfort her husband. She didn't like what was happening and she couldn't bear to think of the worst possible thing. It would not only be bad for her but for the children and for Hoshiko. She said softly, "Easy my love. Breathe slowly. Hold on until Natsu gets here."

Onigen didn't want Natsu there. What he had seen in the blink of an eye in his mind disturbed him. He had to make things right or at least relay his last wish. He gripped his wife's hand and whispered to her what he wanted. It was frustrating that he couldn't be as coherent as he wanted without sounding like he was losing his air. He pulled Sayuri closer and repeated what she couldn't hear.

Sayuri leaned in close. She heard, "Hoshiko and Aato… need… to see… them.

Hearing his request, Sayuri nodded. She would go herself to retrieve them. Thankfully Natsu arrived with what was necessary to help Onigen through his breathing fit. She didn't think the request odd at all. It only confirmed one thing and that he was finally going. She wouldn't allow for tears to be spilled since that was not becoming. She had her duty and she would do it.

Standing up, she gave her orders, "Natsu, stay with Lord Onigen. Ping, help her."

"Where are you going my lady?" Ping couldn't help but ask the question.

"To find Hoshiko and Aato," Sayuri replied and took off. It was quicker to run through the village rather than stop for a horse. She made her way through the streets going where she thought Hoshiko might be.

She was lucky or maybe the gods were on her side that the villagers were happy to help point her in the right direction. She followed the instructions and when she rounded the corner, she saw that Aato was prepared to strike Hoshiko. She had to stop it and she did so by placing herself between then and conveyed Onigen's wish. At least Hoshiko showed her respect before following the request. She followed them back to the house and prayed that she wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like something's bothering Angie and Sam is being overly persistent again. Now trouble with Lord Onigen is coming. Looks like Angie is going to have to step up to the plate. Find out on Honor unto Death...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela dreaded the moment when this would happen. When Sayuri came with the request from Lord Onigen, she knew that it was time. She followed after allowing Aato to go first. Now she was sitting on her knees in the position that was doubly hard for the boys to sustain for any period of time. Dean especially laughed at Sam's attempt. It was a slightly comforting thought as she looked over at the Oni warlord looking at her.

On the other side was Aato looking at his father. He barely looked at her and she didn't blame him. He probably labored under the delusion that Onigen favored her above him. She never believed that. Onigen made the decision for the good of the people and he didn't believe that his son was ready for it. She had tried to explain that to her friend but he would have none of it and challenged her to fight to save his honor. She left and now she returned.

Staring at nothing in particular, Angela molded her features into an enigmatic look. To others it looked like she was spacing out. She was very much aware though as she felt the Oni warlord's hand gently grasp her left hand and tugged on it. She watched with her eyes as he did the same movement with Aato's hand and her expression didn't change.

She watched slowly as Onigen brought their hands together wheezing as he did. He held their hands together in a firm grip. She understood what he was getting at. _If only you knew how I tried before I left. However I do promise that I will try again._

After what seemed like an eternity, she stole a glance at Aato who was looking at her. He had an unreadable expression yet there was one emotion that she didn't fail to pick up on. In spite of that she gave a soft smile and begged with her eyes for him to reconsider his need for salvaging honor. It was then she felt the strong hands of Onigen slip and fall as he drew his last breath. It was almost cruel in that Aato yanked his hand away from hers.

Angela merely stared at the peaceful countenance of Lord Onigen. She had one of her brows raised as if she couldn't believe that he was gone. Her hand was still hovering over the lifeless body until she decided to lower it down to her lap. What she was feeling was like she had been stunned by the shock of a mortar or something like that. She could barely register the slight sound of a sob coming from Sayuri and she could hear the barely restrained ones coming from Saku and there were the hiccups from Keiko and Kumiko. She could hardly believe it and it was one of those rare moments that she didn't know what to say. She just stared straight ahead as she tried to collect her thoughts, hoping that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Out of respect for Father and my teacher, I give you three days to mourn. After that, I will come back… my lord." Aato narrowed his eyes and gave a slight sneer as he stood up after giving a respectful bow.

Angela knew he was mocking her now that she was the head lord. That really wasn't going to goad her but it certainly didn't help the myriad of thoughts that were cascading through her mind. She glanced at Aato but didn't turn to watch him leave. When she was certain that he was at the door, she managed to say, "I will not give you what you ask but I will see you."

Nothing more was said as Aato left. No one dared to follow and in fact no one dared to move until Angela made a slight movement. She bowed and seemed to linger a moment over the body. Then she straightened up and gracefully rose to her feet. She backed away and muttered something to Ping, who hastened to obey, and then left the room without looking at anyone. There would be time later for tears.

The actual ceremony for right of succession went off as planned with the slight modification that Lord Onigen was dead. So the presentation was made by the other lords. Angela went through the motions on autopilot as she scanned the crowds. They were polite in their acceptance of her and some were enthusiastic. Yeah they really thought she was best. _If only they knew_, she thought wryly to herself.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and then led on to the funeral. As per her right, Angela lit the first lantern and set it afloat on the river. She then made a motion to Sam and Dean and backed away. To the others standing there, it was a surprise but perfectly justifiable. That is except to Aato who merely scowled. So far nothing fazed Angela as she watched as the others placed their lanterns upon the river.

There was nothing much to do after that except return home. No one bothered the new lord but went about their business. The only ones who were confused and worried were the two outsiders that came with Hoshiko. They followed the motions as they were told but that didn't mean that things were okay. It was impossible for them to see her and talk to her since she wasn't seeing anybody for the rest of the day. After all it had been a long and trying day. It left the Winchesters though feeling a bit helpless in a situation they couldn't control or completely understand.

* * *

The dojo was quiet except for the slight sounds of grunting of someone hard at work. It was late and everything was pitch black with night. That didn't mean everything was settled for the night. Sometimes the quiet was perfect to get in a little thinking even when preoccupied with exercise.

Angela lifted herself up and down in a continuous motion as she finished the set of pushups she was completing. When she was finished she suspended herself above the wooden floor and took gulping breaths as she slowly rose to a standing position. She took in deep breaths as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear sighing in frustration since it was like the umpteenth time she had done that.

After a few more breaths, Angela started shadow boxing. She normally wasn't one for boxing or brawling but having lived with the Winchesters, she picked up on a few things and to be honest, it felt good just to use primal fist power. Being the academic she researched boxing and learned the techniques in theory. This was she thought the first time putting theory into practice. It was a dismal disaster she thought but swinging punches was rather good since at the moment she was hurt, tired and angry.

Angela swung wildly but still managed to stay on her feet. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Hell she wanted to start a bar fight just for the excuse to knock some skulls together. She didn't care if Sam or Dean disapproved. Hell she was certain that Sam knew she goaded that guy at the Podunk on purpose so he would swing a fist and she had an excuse to defend herself.

Finally not taking it anymore, she reverted to her old habit of her practice forms. This time though, she picked up where she left off all those years ago when Onigen began teaching her his family's style. She gave it up when it became evident that it was destructive in her hands since she did lay Aato flat on his ass. She wondered how much more destructive it would be if she did what she did to the Venator. Would it be worth it?

Tempting Fate, she started off at the beginning and summoned her abilities to the forefront. She felt the familiar movements guide her limbs and she could feel the tendrils of power flow through them. She had hardly noticed before the feeling but now, with no adrenaline rush, she could feeling it course through her body. Going through the movements, she did the first punch with focus. The force of it flowed and it shot one of the hanging pots off its hook and into the wall with a loud crash.

"I always knew that pissing you off was a bad idea."

Angela paused to turn and look at the person who was talking to her. It was the last person she wanted to see but one she didn't expect to see. She took a couple of deep breaths as she toned it down a little and continued the routine. She replied, "Really? What gave you that idea Dean?"

Dean expected the sharp tones and he knew that it wasn't directed at him. He had been concerned the whole day. When Lord Onigen died, Dean thought that he was going through déjà vu when he saw her. He saw that Sam was deeply worried for her and felt bad. She looked just like she did when Sam died which was emotionless; she just went through the motions and Sam had never seen her like that.

Dean figured that she had more than one thing going on and it was eating her alive. He just wasn't sure what it was. The way she looked at him this morning and then after everything else… He just knew that there were at least two things warring inside of her head. He replied, "For one, you barely said anything all day and two; you just sent a pot flying with enough force to be considered a fastball."

Angela continued her form workout as Onigen ad taught her. She let a little of her power through; just enough to give a little whoosh. To an outsider, it sounded like those kung fu movies complete with the sound effects. At least there was none of that noise that the martial artists made when they prepared to strike. She executed a side twist kick that looked like the tail end of a dragon in its movement.

Dean waited for an answer. When she didn't give one, he asked, "Angie, what's going on? And don't play dumb with me." He watched her finish the side twist kick and it almost looked like it was done in slow motion like the movies. He always thought that she was graceful even in fighting.

"Since when do I play dumb?" Angela replied accenting each word with a complicated punch and block combination. She seriously wished that she had something to hit. Life just wasn't fair.

Dean watched her. She was angry and he could tell. Maybe she was pissed that Onigen died. From the scant conversations they had, he meant something to her. She was like him in that she wanted to take her grief out on something. He took his out on his baby when Dad died and left him with that burden. He replied, "Only when you want to avoid something and think that you can deal with it on your own." He paused a moment before continuing, "Don't shut us out like you're trying to protect us. We're your family. I… I love you like I do Sam."

Angela stopped completely but not before she accidentally knocked a few of the weapons off the rack on the wall. They clattered to the floor and she didn't even touch them. She stopped to look at Dean with a wide eyed expression. He never verbalized it directly and never had the need to but this time he did and it effectively stopped her just enough to hear what he was saying.

Dean watched her stare at him. She looked like Sam when he was thoroughly surprised and in shock. He tried to be a bit humorous, "Don't look so shocked Angie. You know it's true."

Angela recovered enough to give a slight smile but it didn't convey how she felt. "And you should know that I would keep things if I thought it would protect you and Sam."

"And if it concerns say me?" Dean took a few steps forward into the dojo, remembering to take off his shoes. "Will you keep that from us too?"

Angela studied Dean for a moment. Normally and if it had been anybody else, she would have stalked off. This time she didn't. She moved to stand in front of Dean and look him in the eye. Maybe she wanted to scare him with her ability to move fast. "And are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I asked first Angie. Now I'm guessing that one of those things bothering you had something to do with your special project," Dean replied as he stared into her eyes. He had been startled that she moved to get that close and that fast. Her movement though was almost seductive but he was sure that it was from centuries of training and learning to move within the shadows. "Is it bad?"

Angela ran her tongue along her eye teeth while she studied Dean. Even after the things she had done in his and Sam's presence, they were not afraid of her and it surprised her still on some level but she saw the why. Abruptly she turned away and walked to the opposite door to look out at the night sky. "I was summoned. Actually they have been trying to summon me for some time but they couldn't… not after we were interrupted when I sensed you and Sam were hurt."

It was a side issue but Dean couldn't help it, "How could you do that?"

"Dream vision," Angela replied feeling her eye teeth elongate and retract. She let her tongue run along them. "Something like that. I don't know why I wasn't receptive to subsequent calls."

"Maybe because you were busy and running on empty literally," Dean muttered, aware that she could hear him. So it didn't really surprise him that she chose to respond to his comment. She did have ears like a bat.

"Perhaps," Angela relied to his comment. She made a wry face while keeping her back towards Dean. She couldn't face him but she had to. She pivoted on her heel to face Dean and let it out, "I… I'm sorry Dean."

Dean made a slight nod. He knew what that meant. "Okay. You want to talk about what happened?"

Angela couldn't help but smile. Dean, the little bulldog was willing to indulge in a chick flick moment for her. She sighed a little and started from the top, "It wasn't the most pleasant of experiences…"

* * *

The streets were empty since everyone was in their homes. The only exception was the patrols to look out for the occasional scumbag. They were easy to avoid since they paid attention to what was on the ground. So the quickest way was to stick to the rooftops. It was easier once one got to the Silk Road since the patrols couldn't go to Osaka. Everyone knew that.

The young man slunk through the rooftops, occasionally looking down to make sure that no one was looking up. He pulled down on the hood for added reassurance. He did have measures to make sure people didn't see his face. As far as people knew, they only heard about the Swamp Soldiers and their leader who went by the name the Dragon King.

At the Silk Road, he stopped to take a look around. The border patrol usually passed by at this time and he wanted to avoid it. He waited on the old noodle shop roof and scanned the nearby area. Right on time the two man patrol passed on the Onigen side of the Silk Road. They were talking about what happened that day.

"Today was something wasn't it? First Lord Onigen's passing and then the right of succession."

"I feel more for Hoshiko-san."

"Is she capable?"

"Lord Onigen thought so when he named her before this. I even heard that he adopted her."

"Over his own sons?"

"Don't know. Just a rumor. Right now I wonder what she's going to do about the Swamp Soldiers and the Dragon King. I don't blame them for protesting against the treatment of the people of Osaka."

The man listened as the two man patrol continued on their route. Once they were past him, he took a running leap and was over on the other side of Silk Road and on top of probably a shop or someone's house. It was hard to tell. More likely it was someone's house since most businesses moved to Onigen and the other two villages. Osaka wasn't exactly bustling anymore except for the vegetable gardens.

From there it was just a matter of minding your own business. There were no patrols in Osaka but there was the risk of small town gangs. They patrolled the streets trying to hustle anyone that they could. Then there was the unspeakables aka the prostitution rings. It was despicable really.

It didn't take long to make it to the meeting house and already there was a full discussion in swing. One of the lieutenants was saying, "I still say we keep with the original plan and launch our raid on Lord Aato's storage lots."

"Mina, that was before the right of succession. We don't even know what the new Lord will do about it."

That's right Kenshi. We don't know what the great Hoshiko-san will do," Mina replied.

The young man decided to enter in. "Mina is right that we don't know but we can't just go in without hearing what the plan is. There is the possibility that Lord Hoshiko-san will side with us and try to restore what is right to the people of Osaka."

Mina looked at the newcomer and gave a respectful bow. "Dragon King, we follow your lead because we know that you know more than we could in regards to the council of lords. Plus you feel for our cause…"

"And I'm willing to risk everything to make sure that Osaka receives her freedom again but I have great faith that Lord Hoshiko will be able to make it happen with the least amount of bloodshed."

"Forgive me though but I seriously doubt that," Mina said. She heard the murmurs of the others. Some were in disbelief that she was contradicting their leader. Some were curious about what she meant and some were in agreement.

"Enlighten us Mina," the Dragon King replied. One of the reasons the Swamp Soldiers followed his lead and were loyal to him was that he allowed the men to offer ideas. It didn't matter if they were a foot soldier or a lieutenant. He was willing to listen to all suggestions regarding plans. "I am curious as to why you doubt Lord Hoshiko will be able to do anything."

Mina gave a respectful bow and replied, "I am certain that many of us here are familiar with our village's history and how it came into Lord Aato's hands and that was after Hoshiko left."

"So you blame the lord for the state of our home?" Kenshi asked the question with a slight wide eyed expression.

"We all know that Lord Onigen named her the successor nearly two hundred years ago and she accepted it. Instead of taking responsibility she ran away. Seriously what hope do we have from someone who shirks responsibility to make a solution towards this?"

"Mina does have a point. Hoshiko ran away and came back. How can we trust anything that she says she intends to do about Lord Aato?"

There were loud murmurs over debates. It seemed that the group was split in two. Some were in agreement to Mina's suggestion. How could they follow someone who disappeared and allowed Osaka to fall to the state that it was in? Anyone political savvy enough could conceive of that since it gave the image of someone coming on a white horse to save the place. It took someone clever enough to see through that plan.

The other half thought it was near treasonous to suggest that of Hoshiko-san. Besides the story of her leaving, there were the stories of her other deeds. They had heard them and many of them joined the Swamp Soldiers because of the things she did for the people. They believed that if she had to leave, there was a good reason. Kenshi was one of those that believed that. He replied to Mina, "You forget that before she left she did much for the people. Ever since she came, she's had Lord Onigen's ear and changes came for the better."

"And she left and Lord Aato seized our home under a legal technicality," Mina spat back. "That is why we formed the Swamp Soldiers under the Dragon King. He has discouraged our traditional industry. If it hadn't been for the elder before Elder Li, the village would have died." She felt her blood get up as she made her point. "Can any of you tell me how Hoshiko being here will make things better? I say we still carry out what had been planned months ago."

"That is all well and good Mina," Kenshi replied, "But there is more to Hoshiko-san than what has been seen here in our nation." He had heard many things and from the most unlikely source. He glanced over at the corner where his source was. He was given a signal and he nodded in reply. He continued, "And who better to tell us all that than someone who had observed those deeds. Friends and fellow soldiers you all know Gideon, the Mighty Warrior."

Gideon aka Gabriel the Archangel stepped forward from his corner. He was a trickster but he also liked a good healthy revolution. He had decided on this corner of the world since he had heard of the trouble escalating. A few discreet inquiries such as his invisible angel trick had him learning that Lord Onigen's health was failing. It was when he first heard of this Hoshiko and talk about summoning her.

He had heard the story from different people. Unfortunately the descriptions were not very consistent about her appearance. He had it in his mind to find this Hoshiko and convince her to return and take her place. He was also tempted to have Wosret relay a message to Cat to have her come and offer support to Hoshiko. He never thought that his very own Cat was also Hoshiko.

Gabriel had joined the Swamp Soldiers to give them help in making life hell for Aato. They were more along the line of the tricks he loved to play on the arrogant ones. Of course they were different from his usual trademark in that they were performed by the Soldiers and they weren't done to Aato directly with a deadly twist. He figured that the Oni didn't need a dead lord especially if Cat would need them if she ever needed them. Now that he knew his Cat was Hoshiko, he was more determined to give her a hand with this and plus he hoped to ease her mind since he heard about what happened at the hearing.

Seraph had mellowed out and had been giving him the rundown with the council. Their sibling connection allowed her to let him know when Cat's turn was up. Of course she filled him in about a warlock who called for intervention against a badass Halfling who almost killed his Cat. He broke his favorite candy dish and scattered the M&Ms all over the lace when he heard that. This one though, he managed to sneak in with Seraph's help.

His heart nearly broke at the look on her face when she received the verdict. He had been tempted to march in there and demand that they change their minds. Then she made a stupid offer but he could understand why she made it. She was willing to trade everything that made up her for one soul. They refused her. Gabriel thought that she was going to break down and cry in front of them but Cat was made of tougher stuff.

Instead she straightened up and looked at the head of council and thanked them. Gabriel knew that Cat wasn't going to fight them. She knew full well how the natural order worked. Yet he knew that she wasn't going to give up. In fact the only thing that she had that was on her side of the moral tracks was one that he was certain she wasn't ready for again. He remembered the last time but knowing her… She would do it because it was for someone else.

Here he could help her out. Whatever happened between her and Aato she needed to fix it. However she needed the support of the Soldiers. He could help with that so he built a relationship with Kenshi. He stepped forward and said, "As Kenshi said, you all know me and you're probably wondering what more is there to know of Hoshiko. Well I can tell you."

Mina was interested but she was wary of Gideon. True he had been a devoted Soldier but she couldn't help but think that maybe he was a spy of Hoshiko's. She was just looking out for her people and the cause. She replied, "And what could you possibly tell us what we don't already know?"

Gabriel turned on the charm and smiled at Mina. "I can tell you quite a bit and that outside this settlement she goes by a different name. Perhaps you have heard of it since there isn't a single order or people devoted to co-existing with humans peacefully that doesn't know her."

"Really? And what name is it? Who is she?"

Gabriel gave his signature smirk and replied, "Tell me, how many of you have heard of the name Absolution?"

* * *

**A/N:** Onigen's dead and Angie assumes the mantle of head lord and to top it off with some bad news for her and Dean. Then there are Swam Soldiers and a surprise member. Stay tuned for next time on Honor unto Death...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Perhaps it was foolish to do it but Angela was never one to do things the conventional way unless it served a specific purpose. She didn't have to be told that a position of authority carried a set of responsibilities with it. She tried to avoid that kind of thing since there is always someone who would make the argument for tradition in the handling of those responsibilities. This time she couldn't avoid responsibilities since she was now the head lord but she would do it her way.

Angela looked over the village Onigen and spotted the others and then the stark contrast of Osaka. She also spotted the temple gardens. At least that was being kept nice. It would have hurt her to see it ruined. She knew that Aato wasn't completely hard hearted. She sighed as she let the morning breeze flitter through her senses to wake her from the slight tiredness from the night before. It was refreshing and it felt like riding in the Impala.

"Got your message. Did you really have to drag us out this early Angie?"

Angela gave a slight smile at Dean's grumbling. She knew that he was teasing her and she felt happy. Their discussion the night before had helped as well. She replied, "Aww I thought you liked a challenge."

"You know Dean and early don't go well together," Sam entered as he came up to Angela's left. "You doing okay?"

Angela turned to see the boys looking like they were going for a workout. She resisted the urge to laugh since she had never seen Dean in workout clothes. Sam she had since he was on what Dean called a health fetish. She herself was dressed like she was going for a morning jog… which was exactly what she aimed to do. She replied to Sam's inquiry, "Just fine."

"So Angie, what's with you calling us out this early and in Lance Armstrong gear?" Dean asked curious as to what she was planning.

Angela grinned and replied, "I thought we could take a little jog through the main village and into the swamp."

"Fully armed?" Dean pulled out the pistol that he had tucked in his waistband and showed her. He knew Sam had his gun too. He had to admit that he was curious but this wasn't the first time she had a plan that was unconventional.

Angela knew that they were both curious. She had Absolution strapped to her back and was well aware that it was a strange sight because of her choice in clothing for the day. She also had a gun hidden near her ankle. She replied with the straightest of faces, "For the gators."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. To him Angela seemed to be in a better mood but he also got the feeling that there was something off. He figured that she was still feeling the loss of Onigen. It occurred to him that maybe she cared for him more than she was able to show. He said, "I guess better safe than sorry."

"Exactly."

"Angie," Dean said. He knew she had something else in mind. "Full story."

Angela gave a slight look. She saw that Dean was going to play the big brother card if he had an advantage to it. She replied, "That and I want to pay a visit to the Swamp Soldiers. I… received an invitation."

Both brothers rounded on her. Dean was the loudest, "You mean you're going in with a group of people who have done nothing but cause trouble?"

"I was invited Dean."

"But Angie, how do you know it isn't a trap?" Sam looked at her with that concerned look he got whenever she suggested something like that.

"That's why the backup," Angela replied as she tapped Absolution. She then sighed, "Look, the problems in Osaka are Aato's doing and that stemmed from what happened between us but before I can fix that, I need to talk to the Soldiers; let them know that we are on the same page. I can't have them causing trouble and I'll be damned if the council will bully me into handling it as per 'tradition'." She paused to study them both. "You don't have to come but right now, I don't need official guards following me around."

Sam got what she was after. He was agreeable to it. Besides if he and Dean went along, she would be protected. He also caught the implication that she trusted them more than she did a strange security force. He replied, "And your cover is jogging?" He couldn't help but raise a brow at that since it was a little simple.

"People don't expect to see their head lord to be running around for a morning workout. It goes back to the whole Japanese emperor thing where they are supposed to be sitting on a cloud kind of thing," Angela explained. She adjusted her sword and made sure everything was secure. "Besides it also shows the Soldiers that while I have things to defend myself, I am giving them a reason to see me as a non-threat."

"It's risky Angie," Dean finally said. "There is always the chance that someone might spill the beans."

"Few know about the place where we're going and it is tricky going if you don't know the way," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Apparently they are very familiar with my history with the settlement." She turned, prepared to run down the stairs and start.

"You're going to run looking like that?"

Angela glanced back at Sam, "I've ran with fifty pounds worth of gear aka military grade stuff. I can handle it. You coming?" She started jogging down the stairs at an easy pace.

Sam looked at Dean. They had been insistent on coming and giving a hand. Sam pointed this out to Dean who was looking a little reluctant, "Well we did say that we would be there as backup. We do it on the job anyway."

Dean was in agreement with that but said, "Not just because of the job Sam. She's family."

Sam nodded in agreement. Nothing more was said as they put their guns in places they could reach and where they wouldn't fall out. They started jogging but at a slightly faster pace in order to catch up with Angela. They would watch her back just as she watched theirs.

Angela was right in that people didn't expect to see Lord Hoshiko jogging through the streets and in clothing that was considered less than suitable. They were ignored for the most part and it helped that Angela kept her hair in a messy bunch of curls. However Sam suspected she was putting her telepathic abilities to use just by reinforcing the idea that she explained to him and Dean. It certainly explained a lot.

It took a good thirty minutes to make it to the outskirts of the village at the pace they were setting. It was cakewalk for Angela since she had ran greater distances than that. Sam and Dean were used to it since jogging and hiking were part of the training they received from their dad. Angela stopped though to let them catch their breath for a few moments and pretended to study the signs as if to make sure she was going in the right direction before starting off again.

"You don't have to baby us," Dean said as he jogged beside Angela. "Sam and me trained in this."

"And who is in better shape?" Angela teased as she kept the steady pace. Comparing the two boys, they both were out of air… well not out of air but it was easy to tell that they had been working hard. "You two disappoint me. All that time wasted with me chasing you."

"Bite me," Dean replied with a slight smile.

Angela smiled as she turned down a side path. Where they were going had to be kept a secret. She made several turns following some hidden path that was only visible in memory. She remembered the path well. That had been before the falling out and those were good times. From what she heard of the Swamp Soldiers, a lot of what they did were annoyances but they made a point. It was like someone else she used to know.

Sam kept up easily with Angela since he had a longer stride than his brother. In addition, he was grateful for the extra sprinting lessons she put him and Dean through when they were in training. She was still faster than him and Dan put together but the odds were even especially when it came to wrestling matches. He said, "It wasn't wasted."

"Flatterer," Angela replied as she put on an extra sprint into her muscles. They were near the waterhole. They could take a break there and probably might come across a scout. She believed they would be tracked and followed. It's what she would do.

Dean suppressed a slight groan. He looked at Sam and said, "See what you did?" He felt like he was doing double time to keep up with his Sasquatch of a brother and a crazy, loveable sister. Yet he was enjoying it; seeing her at least somewhat happy after what she revealed to him the night before.

He knew it was a long shot like she did. Hell she was the one that warned him of it and from his end, it looked like she fell into the trap she was trying to prevent him from falling into. It hurt to see her like that but it seemed to do her good to talk about it because she perked up with that weird sort of determination of hers. The consequence of that was that she completely closed the subject of what happened. It was like she was pretending that it didn't happen. Dean knew that Sam was going to pick up on that and start badgering her… eventually. Now it seemed like she was prioritizing her troubles making this Aato situation first. He could work with that and it would throw Sam off the trail.

It didn't take long to make it to the waterhole. Angela grinned as she saw it. It was as she remembered it. She took deep breaths as she cooled her body down by gentle movements so she didn't cramp. "We'll break here. Water's pretty good." She kneeled and scooped up a handful of water and drank it.

"I hope you got a hepatitis B shot or something," Dean commented.

Angela looked at Dean with a look that said he was being paranoid. "This is better than what comes out of the tap and believe me you don't want to know what they put in the water in the tap. If the world ever comes to an end, its waterholes like these that will be your lifeline." She took another drink just to be defiant.

"Right and what about the micro thingies…?"

"Like I said, best waterhole ever. Better than tap."

Dean was reluctant. He was surprised when Sam walked up to the edge and kneeled to take a drink. "Sam, what do you think you're doing?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he took a sip. Angela was right in that it was pretty good. He replied, "It's just water Dean. It's not going to kill you."

Dean grumbled. Usually it was Sam and/or Angela that worried about things that were too small to see and could kill you. They were into the health fetish thing which included the rabbit food. Biting the bullet, he walked up to the edge and kneeled. There was nothing unusual about it and there was something appealing to it. He scooped up a handful and took a drink. It was pretty good.

"Not too much Dean. There's still a ways to go," Angela replied as she walked the perimeter out of force of habit.

Dean scowled as he heard Sam laugh. He turned to see his brother lounging against a tree and chuckling. He was about to say something when something pinned his brother to the tree. Dean blinked and saw that it was an arrow that was near where Sam got stabbed but it was through his shirt and the head was buried in the tree. There were shouts and there was rustling and something tackled him. The next thing he knew he heard Angela giving her cry. He reacted and rolled to try and get the guy that jumped him off.

Sam didn't see the arrow coming and was shocked that he was stuck. He tried pulling it out but it was pretty stuck in there. Ripping the shirt was an option and was about to when something came at him. He reacted by blocking and punching. That stopped one but not the other and they were aiming another arrow at him.

Angela had sensed the scouts but she didn't expect the attack. Still she made the best of it and took on the scout band that had been watching them. Dean could handle his own and she could see that since he was brawling in his usual fashion. What caught her attention was someone aiming at Sam with another arrow. She could see that he was pinned and was trying to ward off anything coming at him. She narrowed her eyes and damped down the rage that threatened to burn.

With a growl that turned into cry, she leapt forward in a flip and pulled out her sword. With a deft movement she threw Absolution at the archer's bow. It struck true in serving the line and breaking the arrow. She wagged her finger and said, "That was not very nice." She then turned her attention to getting Sam free of the arrow and with her free hand summoned Absolution.

At that point they formed a triangle with their backs to each other. Angela flipped Absolution in her hand as she studied the scout band that was surrounding them. Suddenly the leader barked an order and they fell back. Angela narrowed her eyes slightly as they fell back and the leader, the archer, stepped forward. She straightened slightly as she lowered Absolution. The archer looked at her and said, "You are the one then."

Angela gave a wry look. "I am what I am."

"Same words as the Creator," the archer replied, "Such is said about the one who wields Absolution."

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've been here but it seems that much has changed. At least there is a place for those who need a place to lie low." Angela surveyed the little camp that was made in the clearing that was so hard to get to. There were Oni, human and other creatures bustling around maintaining the camp and training. She was right in that they had a rally point in the swamps. It went with the name that they picked for themselves. She had to admit that it was pretty well organized and it indicated that they had a pretty good leader.

After the ambush, the archer who named himself as Kenshi, apologized and said that they had to be sure. Angela understood that. She had managed to see that even though she was peeved at the thought that Kenshi was going to run Sam through with an arrow. At least he apologized and led them to the camp. He was explaining, "We realized that we needed a place to meet outside the city and villages. There is the risk of being barged in on by patrols and then there are the spies of Lord Aato."

"Seems that a lot of your pranks have angered him," Angela replied as she walked with Kenshi. He was taking her to meet their leader. "Though it is a lot better than using bloodshed."

"We are trying to make the point that what Osaka is going through is not right and that we won't stand for it," Kenshi replied.

"Seems to me that you want to cause enough problems to start a war. I can see that you want to make a point but sometimes too many pokes wakes the sleeping giant," Sam interjected, having overheard the conversation.

"We are aware of that. That is why we plan our attacks carefully with some being minor annoyances and others major annoyances. It's not perfect but we know it had Lord Onigen's attention, may the Creator rest his soul," Kenshi replied. He stopped to face the trio. He had to admit that they were not what he expected.

Hoshiko-san or Absolution, as Gideon referred to her as, was every bit the warrior and he half expected her to maim or kill someone. He did make her very angry when he aimed at the Champion but she controlled it. The Champion he was surprised with since the man was polite and well… meek like a lamb. The Slayer was how he was described, a scrapper and Kenshi was surprised that he didn't go in for the kill. It occurred to him that they were following Hoshiko's lead in this since they were not familiar with the people and their ways.

Kenshi did have to admit that he liked Hoshiko. She was observant and noted everything about the camp. She had this funny little smile as she looked around. It was like she wanted to get in with what the Soldiers were doing. Mina was wrong about her. Hoshiko was here to fix things in Osaka. He wondered how the Dragon King would take to her. He issued the invite after Gideon convinced them to make the first move to show a willingness to be friends.

Angela stopped when their guide did. She replied, "Yes, he was not perfect but I believe he learned a few things and tried to help his people. However there is that whole bit regarding parents and their children; always love them no matter what and the like."

"How true that is but it is hardly an excuse," a female voice entered.

Kenshi turned and said, "And it was such a beautiful morning Mina."

Mina looked at Kenshi with a wry grin before narrowing her eyes to stand in front of Angela. It was a standoff between the two women as they looked each other in the eye. Even Dean knew better than to say anything even though he was thinking rather lewd thoughts about chick fights and bitch slapping though he was certain that with Angela and the demon girl it would be an all-out brawl. Right now he held his breath as he watch them and was surprised that even Sam was staying put.

Angela looked at the girl named Mina. She molded her features into a calm expression. It was said that it made her look like an ice queen. Well it was a means of intimidation. It was a stare down to see who would punk out first. Well that was how gangs did it. Here it was a means of proving being worth the time and talking to. She had played this game before so she was not going to give in first. She wouldn't underestimate the girl either.

Mina stared at Angela in the eye. She could see a battle hardened expression form. It was cool and calm and devoid of betraying emotions. However it spoke of experience, years of experience but it wasn't showing. She didn't expect the great Hoshiko to look so young and beautiful. The interesting thing was that she didn't see and uncaring person within that look she was seeing. She gave a wry grin and said, "So you're the great Hoshiko?"

"Mina, show respect," Kenshi muttered.

"Why? From what I heard about her alter ego, she seems to enjoy being out of the spotlight and that includes the occasional piece of rudeness," Mina replied, her gaze not wavering.

"It's true that I don't like being in the spotlight," Angela replied, well aware where this game was going. She rather looked forward to this. It certainly was how the politics were played but just refined to be suitable for the council of lords' delicacy. "But it all goes back to a name."

"What's in a name, Hoshiko? Or should we call you Absolution?" Mina countered with a challenging look in her eye.

Angela replied, "If you had paid attention to the stories, I wield Absolution." She gave a wry smile of her own as she continued, "And he doesn't like it when his name is being misused. I doubt anyone does unless you have permission." She kept that smile when she heard a slight laugh that turned into a cough from Sam and Dean.

"You think everything is funny?"

"No." Angela continued to smile as if she were amused by something. She knew that nothing annoyed interrogators more than when the subject being interrogated didn't behave in the behavior that was expected. She used it as a means to hide as well as teach a lesson.

"Then why do you wear that stupid grin? Are you trying to insult your hosts?" Mina could feel her temper starting to rise. She got the feeling that she was being made fun of. However nothing that was said could be the reason for her temper rising. She hated being outmaneuvered.

"Not at all," Angela replied in placating tones. "I have a great deal of respect for the Oni and especially the Soldiers. We have a similar goal into bringing a certain lord into line. I just can't help this look. I started acquiring it when I started meeting young people, such as yourself, trying to interrogate me with child's play."

Mina narrowed her eyes in anger. "You think this is child's play?"

Angela gave a slight role and her expression changed into one that a tolerant parent gives a child. "It is child's play to me because I've had centuries of experiencing the same thing. I've gone through countless stare downs in the game of earning respect. I can say this: there are those that know how to interrogate and they are the ones that don't get my stupid look. Now you can stand there and pout like a child or you can allow me to speak with your leader. You don't have to like me and I don't expect you to."

Mina was taken back. Most people in position expected to be treated with some modicum of respect. Here Hoshiko or Absolution or whatever her name is, was saying that she didn't expect to have politeness given to her. She replied, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't expect you to like me and frankly I don't care," Angela replied in calm and deliberate tones, "What I do care about is coming to some sort of agreement. To be honest, I approve of the prank stuff and I am hoping that it would buy time to make our problem come to his senses."

"Well said Lord Hoshiko-san. Or would you prefer the name Absolution?"

The interruption was welcome and everyone turned to see a man. Well most would assume it was a man however he was dressed in full samurai armor. The plates of armor and gear sort of warped recognizable features and plus there was the helmet and iron mask that covered the face. The design of the mask was most unusual but Angela was familiar with their purpose. The helmet was unique with the mask. She knew who she was talking to. She replied, "I would much prefer just Hoshiko. As I said, I wield Absolution. And you are?"

"I am the Dragon King, leader of the Swamp Soldiers. I am pleased that you have decided to answer my invitation."

"It was my intention to seek your people out. We have a mutual goal. I would much rather like to discuss details," Angela replied.

The Dragon King looked at Angela. He gave a slight nod since no one could see his face. He then replied, "It would be my pleasure. This way." He motioned towards the structure that Kenshi had been leading them to.

Angela gave a slight bow of respect. This was the first step. She glanced at the girl Mina and noticed that she had taken a step back in slight shame. She caught the girl's eye and gave her a look of reassurance. It wasn't too well accepted but it was something. She followed the Dragon King and was followed by the boys.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie has a plan with these Swamp Soldiers. Who is the mysterious Dragon King? Stay tuned for more Honor unto Death...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was a clear morning and the second day since Lord Onigen died and it seemed that hearts were not as heavy as they were before. Kumiko knew that hers had lightened. She missed her father but she knew that he was happy. He got to see his Hoshiko one last time. She was happy that he had been happy. She wasn't jealous of Hoshiko and neither was Saku. In fact her brother rather liked Hoshiko's companions, especially Dean.

Kumiko had heard rumors from the servants about the Slayer tackling one of Saku's patrol squad members and giving him a beating. She knew that the household gossip was prone to exaggeration so she sought to put the pieces together. She found out that the guard member had implied an insult towards Hoshiko and Dean didn't take a liking to it. He was like Saku when he got into big brother mode and Kumiko figured that was why Saku had taken a liking to Dean.

After hearing the rumors and confirming with Saku, Kumiko made the decision to spend time with Dean and learn more. She was curious about what Hoshiko was going to do now that she had taken over from Lord Onigen. Kumiko did notice that Hoshiko seemed determined to handle the situation regarding Aato and she saw that as a sign things would get better.

Kumiko wandered through the main compound gardens looking for any sign of Dean and his brother. She would talk to both if necessary but she felt that she made some headway with Dean. Besides she was curious about him since she had a dream the night before about him. She finally found him and it was in a situation that would most certainly have anyone in the house laughing.

Dean was standing in front of old Natsu who was handling a pile of clothes or rather trying to wash them. He was saying something about having a system in regards to his clothes and that the bundle Natsu was holding was still clean. He looked annoyed and put out about the whole thing and Natsu was just standing there calmly while he ranted about the whole thing about his clothes. He said, "Angie knows that I have a system and I take care of my own things."

Natsu looked at Dean like a grandmother humoring her favorite grandson. She replied, "Favored friend of Hoshiko is treated well. I will wash for you."

Dean grumbled. Normally he would be a little forceful and use his colorful vocabulary if it were Angela doing his laundry since their definitions of clean differed on opposite ends of a spectrum and was an unending source of entertainment for Sam. "They are fine. They aren't… that dirty."

Natsu replied, "You can smell the swamp on them Dean-san. I will wash for you."

Dean was about to throw up his arms in exasperation when Kumiko smiled and said, "You go ahead and do that Natsu. I'll explain to Dean-san."

Dean looked first at Natsu and then Kumiko and then back to the old lady. He repeated himself, "They are fine. They don't need to be washed. You two are as bad as Angie." He pointed at each of them to show his agitation.

Dean had suspected that someone had been going through his things. At first he suspected Angela and would have let her get away with it since she had been having a couple of rough days. He figured letting her do something that they normally had a verbal exchange over was a kindness. It was his way of making her feel better. After all he knew that she would end up doing the laundry anyway if he or Sam didn't bother. Sam called it her mother mode and Dean figured it was that woman thing.

He found out that it was the old lady when he walked in after taking a shower and found her picking up his 'dirty' clothes. To him they were fine. The old lady was already out the door when he came in. He grabbed his shoes and stumbled on the way out as he chased her down saying that the pile she was holding was fine. That was how Kumiko found him.

Natsu nodded to Kumiko out of respect but she rounded on Dean. She said, "They are dirty and they will be washed. I will not allow an honored friend disgrace Hoshiko-san by smelling like the swamp. I will wash and fold them." With nothing further to say, she turned to head to where the tub was standing ready.

Dean was left flabbergasted. He was out of ammunition and the old lady was taking his things to be washed. He looked at Kumiko who was trying hard not to laugh. He asked, "I suppose I got off easy?"

Kumiko chuckled, "That was mild compared to other times myself and Saku have been 'made' to do something for old Natsu. I suspect that she's even done that to Hoshiko a few times but that was before I was born."

"I figured that," Dean muttered feeling like he had been had in a prank. He knew that Angela was a tough girl when it came to being 'persuaded' to do something that she really didn't want to do. However he suspected that if defenses were really breached, she would cave. He figured that was the case with her little bag of blood he found when they were recovering in Ellis. Only one person would have been able to do that and that was his brother Sam. That kid could probably persuade pigs to fly if he got the idea to.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. If it hadn't been for old Natsu, Father wouldn't have been persuaded to suggest sending for Hoshiko. Of course Father wanted to see her again anyway but I figure that Natsu may have dropped hints long before now." Kumiko approached Dean with her hands folded in front of her. She was wearing a modified form of the kimono. It allowed her to wear slacks and the top came to flare over her hips. "I suspect that Hoshiko-san does the same to you."

Dean couldn't help but grin. "Yeah she does. She's the best though. She does a lot of things that regular friends don't do."

Kumiko nodded. "I see."

Dean looked at Kumiko. He noticed that the Oni people were very reserved. They politely took in things and had a way of saying things that could make one feel guilty if they did something wrong in their eyes. She was giving a polite smile and figured that it was one of those humility things. She was acknowledging it but not going to comment on it more. He changed the subject and decided to grab the bull by the horns, "So did you want to see me for something?"

Kumiko continued to smile. She gave a slight nod and replied, "I was looking for some company on my way to Tomi Village. They have a nice collection of silks I would like to see."

"Don't you usually have that brought to you?" Dean asked out of curiosity since he had seen that done for Keiko and Kumiko.

"Occasionally I like to do what Hoshiko does. The same goes for Saku and Keiko." She smiled a bit naughtily at Dean and turned to walk towards the gate that would give the least amount of problems. How she knew Dean would follow was a mystery but she was relying heavily on the fact that he wouldn't let a girl wander alone.

Dean was in two minds. He had intended to find Sam and figure out something to do and to drop the hint that he was to leave Angela alone about his deal. Then there was that business with the old lady and now Kumiko wanted to go wandering about the city. He knew he should go since he was certain that Saku would probably raise holy hell if he let his baby sister wander alone. He knew he would do the same with Sam. Sighing he walked to catch up with her.

"I figured you would come. You wouldn't let a spoiled little rich girl get lost in the big scary village," Kumiko said, teasing Dean once they were out of the main compound.

"Big brother thing," Dean replied as he put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"As so Saku treated you to that speech," Kumiko replied. "It figures. He always looks after me. It does get annoying though but I still love him and would do anything for him and he would do the same for me. Much like you would do for Sam and Hoshiko."

Dean rotated his shoulders a little uncomfortable. "Well I can see where you would get that for Sam. It's my number one job. I don't know where you got that about Angie."

Kumiko glanced over and smiled at Dean, "You don't have to pretend Dean. I've seen how you watch her. It is much different from how your brother watches her and he doesn't even realize it and neither does she. The way you look at Hoshiko is much as how Saku looks at me when he thinks I'm about to get into trouble."

"So you've been spying on us?"

"Just from what I've observed over meals and such. No need to be defensive. I admire that you would go out of your way to look out for someone that is not blood kin."

"Family doesn't end with blood," Dean replied after relaxing a little. "Angie's always been there for me and Sam… more than I know I deserved." He looked around at the path they were taking. It was leading them in the direction of Osaka. "Hey I thought you said you wanted to go to Tomi Village or something."

"I did," Kumiko replied. "I just want to show you something and it's on the way to the village." She looked at Dean, "Are you always suspicious of everyone's motives?"

"In the line of work Sammy and me do, you have to be suspicious. Angie will tell you that we hit off like oil and water the first time that we met," Dean replied. He was aware that he was probably saying more than he should but the girl was like Angela; she had a way of convincing people to talk that are reluctant to.

Kumiko smiled and didn't say anything until she reached the point where she wanted to show him. She came to the hill junction that gave a good view of Hiori and Osaka. She stopped and pointed out the temple. "There is the temple and gardens. It is call the Peace temple and sits between Osaka and Hiori. The temple is on Hiori land and the gardens are on Osaka land. In the old days, every major event and festival was held there but no more."

"Why not make it neutral ground?"

Kumiko glanced at Dean and replied, "If it were that simple." She turned to start walking towards Tomi.

Dean glanced at the place. The Peace temple looked like an island in the middle of a stark contrast. On one side there was the liveliness of Hiori and on the other was a sort of bleakness from Osaka. He realized that he was falling behind and jogged to catch up. "How come it isn't that simple?"

"It has always been a no man's land until recently with Aato's claiming of Osaka. The land was never legally declared neutral having been assumed that word was bond."

"Sounds a bit stupid."

"In today's world yes but then… Hoshiko understands it."

Dean made a slight face of agreement, "Angie would know. She always tries to do the right thing though some things she does are of the stupid variety."

"Sometimes the heart does think a bit stupid but it always remembers what the head forgets," Kumiko replied, "Such as what the little things mean to it."

Dean normally wasn't one to go into the whole play on words unless it was in jest with Angela. However he felt that maybe in a serious conversation it did help. It certainly had him thinking more about what Angela had told him about the decision. He knew that he discouraged her from doing anything stupid like give up her vamp half but it seemed that he could better understand her reasoning for it. He replied, "Well Angie has a big heart. Generous with her time and money and she never asks for anything. I've even seen her spare a douche's life even though they deserved death to give them a second chance."

"Compassion often is the victor in battle," Kumiko replied. She continued to talk to Dean and he told her some things about Hoshiko. She offered advice and she thought it a major mark when he mentioned a crossroad deal. They continued to talk about it until they reached Tomi and ran into Sam who was waiting and looking around and rather pleased at something. It didn't take much to find out what it was.

* * *

The dragon raised its head almost as a serpent would; up and slightly back as if poised to strike. Its claws extended and arms positioned in a ready stance. Its feet were planted firmly but lightly on the toes to allow for fast movement. The dragon then whipped around as it retracted its claws and came into contact with something solid. It saw another claw retracted as it connected with its wrist.

It was instinct to counter with a second strike and it was followed by a third. The dragon's limbs connected as they were blocked. Suddenly the second dragon backed away. The claws extended and it slipped into another position, ready to attack.

"Good. Now try a little faster."

"Seriously?"

"You can keep up, Sammy."

Sam knew that she would use that nickname to goad him and he grudgingly could admit that he could keep up. She was the one who taught him how to keep up against people like her. What he was a bit apprehensive about was the fact that she was using those sais he had seen her use before and they were extended. He only had his bare hands but he had fought against guys that had weapons and he had nothing.

Angela had been waiting outside his and Dean's room when he came out. He hadn't been expecting to see her there and almost fell in surprise when he saw her there. She of course laughed into her hand as she helped him up while admitting that she never had a student who fell rather than attack when she did that. He had scowled but didn't mean it and followed her when she headed towards the dojo.

It surprised Sam that she still continued to do a martial arts lesson every now and then with him or him and Dean or just Dean considering that the tournament was long over. It occurred to him though that she was either keeping him and his brother in shape since they were bound to come across more things they haven't seen or have seen with her or she was doing it just because. At least she was in a better mood than the last couple of days.

He followed since she said the word student. Usually when she told an anecdote or story and she used the word 'student' or 'apprentice' it usually meant that she wanted to teach something. At first Dean had asked why she couldn't be direct and say that it was time for a lesson. She gave him a puzzled frown that, from Sam's view, looked cute. Dean didn't bother after that and just went with it and he learned that it was her way of saying she wanted to spend time with them.

Today it seemed that she had something up her sleeves when she walked towards the dojo. From there she started teaching him the basics of the dragon style she mentioned that Onigen had taught her. She had her sais in hand but she had him just use his hands as she showed him by having him follow her movements and then she turned the tables by applying practice into actual fighting. She had turned the sais inward so the prongs weren't facing out and it went from there.

Now she had the things pointed out and she was taunting him. Sighing Sam replied, "You have the advantage Angie."

"Do I?"

Sam knew that he was going to have it since she said that in that annoying tone she liked to use and often made him and Dean doubt what they saw as obvious. He knew he wasn't going to get out of it easily so he prepared and countered the strike that was coming. He returned her strikes with punches of his own and he almost winced when he hit her body pretty hard. He knew though that she would have said something if he didn't go all out.

It gave a roundhouse that she blocked by turning her body. Instead of snapping back to counter, she continued forward and did what was certainly a contortionist act and brought her legs up and grabbed him around the neck. Using her body weight she tried to use her momentum to bring him down. Sam though grabbed her legs and held on and somehow managed to fling her off. When he say her land and roll to a stop he stopped and was stunned he did that.

There was no time to stop completely since she charged him and they went through the whole series of moves that she had just taught him at a fast pace. Somehow he managed to knock the sais out of her hands and they continued as they were. There were a couple times she almost had him and a couple of times he almost had her. It vaguely occurred to him that she might be teasing him so he decided to use it to his advantage. At the next charge, he sidestepped and let her fist go by him and grabbed her and tackled her to the ground and virtually sat on her, pinning her arms with his hands.

Angela was breathing heavily by the time she landed on the wooden floor. When Sam pinned her arms, her expression changed to a grin. "Very good Sam. I told you that you could keep up."

Sam was breathing just as hard and was looking down at her. He made a slight face at her grin and replied, "Do you surrender?"

"I never surrender Sam. Live today and you can fight tomorrow," she replied with a serious expression. She then changed to a smile. "I think a walk is in order."

Sam was made aware that he was sitting on her. Embarrassed, he stood up and gave her a hand up. "Sorry."

Angela walked over where she had dropped her over shirt and picked it up. She put it on and stepped out saying, "Don't apologize for things like that Sam. It makes you appear weak." She had disappeared around the corner. When he didn't follow, she poked her head around and asked, "Are you coming?"

It was not too far a walk to where she wanted to go and she had one more thing to teach before the lesson would be over for the day. She gave a slight smile as Sam caught up with her. She knew he was probably wondering what was going on in her mind. He probably had things that were bugging him and he had been waiting for the right time to ask them.

"Angie, I don't get something. If Aato has a beef with you, why is giving you three days to mourn?"

Angela thought about it and replied, "Onigen taught us both and we lived in the same house together. What his head thinks and what his heart knows are two different things. As he said, out of respect for his father."

"Yeah but he seems to want to kill you and from what you told me, that is what he wants. I mean what about that time before when he was getting ready to do. What would you have done?"

"Block." Angela looked at Sam who was giving her that confused look. She explained, "Even you could have blocked him. It's not about who is stronger. It's about who is smarter."

Sam got that. The way she trained him and Dean, she worked on things that could be exploited as weaknesses. Pretty much she was teaching them how to think better when in a fight and it worked. Dean still could kick his ass but it was much more difficult than before. "I guess that's why I won the tournament then."

They came to what looked like a meat factory… well sort of. It was a place where animals were killed to make food and the like. Sam could make out the meat hooks and the different table areas. He was distracted by Angela saying, "The wisest thing anyone said to me was that the best way to avoid a punch is not be there. It confused me at first and then when Lord Onigen began teaching me, it became much more clear when he brought me here."

Angela jumped on a rickety table that was just a little bit bigger to allow for a proper stance. She glanced at something Sam couldn't see. Next to her were some cords hanging on the rail. She gave one a hard yank and from the darkness came a nasty looking meat hook. She made a swerving movement to avoid being skewered. At the last minute her backhand grabbed it and held it. She then let it drop and it fell harmlessly and swung.

"Is this another way of trying to scare me?"

Angela gave a wry grin and moved her body again in the same movement but back and forth but she came up in a graceful bend. She said, "Remember this? Part of the dragon technique."

Sam could see that but he didn't appreciate the freak show performance. It was bad enough when she had do defend herself against guys that wanted to dish it out on her but to actively seek it out… That was a whole different story.

Angela saw the look and said, "It's a last resort technique. When Onigen taught me, he put a cork on it until I was ready for it."

"So there is a counterpunch then?"

Angela jumped down and started walking towards the door. She paused and then said, "Practice. Remember our sparring session."

Sam took that to mean that he was to figure that one out on his own. He had no idea why she wanted to show him that at that particular time. It didn't matter though and she seemed to have confidence in his ability to think things through. So he followed her out of the place and they wandered down the streets some more looking at nothing and everything. He noticed though that they were in a different village.

"Tomi Village is known for the silks. I have to look for a piece for Sayuri-sama. I said I would get it. You can have a look around," Angela explained. "Don't worry about getting lost. I'll find you." She gave a grin and tapped the side of her nose.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. Dean had tried asking her how she found them in the mine and she never really answered. He just accepted it. He watched as she walked into a shop and started looking around. He heard a noise and saw that a wheelbarrow laden with some sort of bulb type vegetable had fallen over. Being helpful, he picked it up and offered to help. Of course he didn't expect the vigorous handshake of the old man he was helping but he heard the word 'champion' and figured it was hero worship.

It proved to be a good counter against the jeering that came from none other than Toshiro who was weighing out the baskets. He said, "Maybe you should switch careers Champion. Vegetable growing is better for a coward."

Sam ignored it as he helped the old man put it on the scales. He was holding onto it so the scale didn't have the weight yet. He gritted his teeth as he made sure the hooks were secure.

"Maybe you need a hearing aide."

"I only hear what is worth listening to." Sam shifted the weight and the sudden force sent the weights flying. One landed near Sam's feet and he picked it up to examine it. Realizing what it was, he snapped it in half.

The people who had been watching, released that the Champion had uncovered deceit. They shouted at Toshiro saying, "You cheat people! Shame!"

Toshiro looked at Sam with a look of hatred. Sam said nothing but twirled the empty pieces and dropped them as he walked away. It felt good to get back at the guy but he couldn't help but wonder if he did something to make things worse. It was dispelled when he saw Dean holding what looked like a pile of packages and talking with Kumiko. He ran up to catch up with them and continue walking down the streets of the village.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sammy got the better of Angie in a match (Aww) and Dean has an interesting conversation with Kumiko. See ya next time on Honor unto Death...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"What's this place?" Sam pointed at the building they were passing where a lot of noise coming out of it.

Kumiko had been enjoying the story of how Sam had revealed Toshiro's shame. She did become worried that Toshiro might take it the wrong way and judging by how thoughtful Sam had been, he had been thinking of it too. When she looked at where Sam was looking, "You really don't want to go in there."

Dean's curiosity had been piqued and peered in. It looked like a bar and he was surprised since there were few things here that actually looked modern. He was surprised that Sam was interest since the kid whined like a little girl about eating bar food every time they were on the road. Peering in more, he could see what had Sam's interest.

There was a crowd gathered in the center. They were cheering over something. Sam recognized that it was bar and usually he loathed going into bars when Dean selected them as a pit stop for food. Bar food wasn't his idea of real food and he was glad that he had someone on his side to agree with him. Still it was a surprise to see something like that in a place that looked like it belonged in another time and place.

The crowd was in varying states of the types you would find in a bar. Hell he and Dean would blend right in. Drawn in more by the surprise, Sam walked in and made his way towards what was having the attention of everyone. He even ignored the tugging from Dean who sensed that this wasn't a good place to be at the moment but even his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Kumiko stood with a worried expression on her face as she watched Sam and Dean walk in. She was certain that they had been bars before but they didn't know about this place. It had a reputation for being a place for illegal fights, methods of showing off skill and talent and there were even stories about the darker magics being practiced there. She knew she shouldn't go in but she didn't know what else to do and for once wished that Saku or even Hoshiko was there.

The place was called the Iron Fist and for a good reason. On the surface it was a place like the teahouses men liked to frequent. Kumiko knew that as much as her father disapproved of such places, he let them in existence because he would have a potential riot on his hands. Sometimes tradition was a stubborn mule. Instead he made laws to regulate places like that and it worked for the most part. Now it was the three of them in that place and Kumiko was scared about what was going to possibly happen if the louts realized they had the Champion and his brother there. Against her better judgment, she followed them in.

Dean spotted a familiar face in the middle of keeping an eye out on his baby brother. He recognized her or rather the seemingly permanent sour expression she wore. He didn't blame her since she was looking after her people but she didn't have to assume that Angela was not going to try and do what was right. She was a good person though and had talked to him while they were at the camp. He approached her and called out her name, "Mina?"

Mina was in the mood for excitement and fun and she got it by watching fools show off. The Iron Fist was a popular hangout and they did serve decent ale. If there was one thing that she liked about the old Onigen lord, it was that he let these places exist. It was hard to quell Oni nature under a mask of respectability. They needed to blow off steam every once in a while.

She came here because she had been doing a lot of thinking since Lord Hoshiko paid a visit to the camp. She was confused at how the new lord could take those insults without batting an eye and then turn the tables on her. Gideon did say that she was fairly old and was familiar with certain nuances. Still it didn't make much sense to her and she was wondering how in the hell could that lord still be sweet and polite. Mina cringed at the word sweet but there was no way to describe it.

Hoshiko or Absolution or whatever the hell her name was had this manner of being polite even when her temper was up. It wasn't even the superficial politeness. She deigned to treat everyone with a measure of respect. Her companions, which turned out to be the Champion and the Slayer, followed her lead and she would defer to them when she needed advice and they conveyed their thoughts even though they weren't familiar with the Oni people. Strange lot and they were trying to make things better.

Mina downed her drink when she heard her name. Low and behold she saw the Slayer or Dean looking at her. He was much down to earth with a lot of things and they got along fairly well once she got her head out of her ass… his words, not hers… and they were much alike in their liking for certain things: booze and sex. She looked at Dean and realizing that he was in the Iron Fist her eyes went wide and they seemed to get wider when she realized that he was in the company of Lord Onigen's daughter and she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Dean wasn't put out by Mina's outburst. He dished it right back, "Minding my own damned business." He knew that anything Sam would say would just annoy her or piss her off. She responded better to insults. "What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own damned business," Mina dished right back. Things could get bad. The mood was up and the guys here were more drunk than usual. "You shouldn't be here."

"So you trying to boss me?"

Mina sighed audibly. He was really going to town with this. She replied, "I will do worse to you if you don't get out of here. This isn't a good time for you to be hanging around in here."

Dean could sense the urgency in his voice but it was being overridden by the fact that Mina was trying to boss him like he tried with Sam. As far as he was concerned there was only one person who could do that effectively and that was Angela since she was downright scary when she was in the mood. He replied, "You can bring it on sister. Maybe I want a drink." To make a show of it, he tapped for a drink and felt the glass slide into his hand.

"Dammit stupid human! You have no idea what kind of place this is," Mina hissed loud enough for Dean to hear. She then looked around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. She then said, "If they find out about Sam…"

That was all Dean needed to hear. If it wasn't the demon blood in him, it was the Champion thing. Sometimes, secretly, he wished that Angela would have said no to the whole tournament thing. Then maybe it was one less thing to be on the guard for regarding Sam. If she said no then they could hang out comfortably in this joint even if it was probably a place with a bad reputation. He could handle the random attacks if it came to that. Then again her 'overplayed sense of duty' outweighed anything else quite a bit.

Dean bit that thought back down hard. That was unfair and cruel to pin to Angela. If anything her decision was motivated because of what she felt for him and Sam. Screw what Dad made her promise. She did it because she wanted to and it may be until hell freezes over before she would get to the point of being his and Sam's definition of normal, but she did it. He saw her actually cry and that was something he didn't want to repeat. Granted it was half in anger and frustration and half in what he was sure was a heart breaking, he couldn't tell since she wasn't one to wear emotions on her sleeve, it hurt to see her like that.

Standing up, he tried to find his brother in the crowd. It shouldn't be too hard since Sam was a freaking Sasquatch and he practically towered over everyone else in this place. He didn't call out his brother's name as per his habit since if what Mina was implying was true, then someone was bound to pick up on the name. He looked around and wondered where in the hell Sam was in this crowd.

"Maybe some other time," Sam's voice came through.

Dean made a beeline for it and found his brother facing that Toshiro bastard and trying to make an escape. He hadn't failed to notice that Toshiro was almost Sam's height so the Sasquatch card wasn't the reason for the fight. It seemed that this guy just didn't like Sam. Toshiro was saying, "There is no other time like the present," and he shoved Sam back to prevent him from escaping.

Kumiko was there saying something to Toshiro but she was being ignored for her pains. Sam was giving that glare that could turn into boiling rage. He said, "Whatever problems that are between your uncle and Angela don't need to involve us." He started forward again.

Toshiro shoved Sam back, this time a little more forcefully and Sam's back hit the edge of the table. "Wrong. We have our own… Champion."

Sam tried not to wince. That was a cheap shot. That was minor compared to the murmurs that were beginning to circulate. He glanced at Kumiko who was glaring at Toshiro before she turned and ran out of the place. Sam was about to go after her and that was when he noticed Dean who was being grabbed and… was that Mina running out? He was pushed back again.

Toshiro was giving a mean grin at Sam and said, "You're not going anywhere. I am curious to see what the so called Champion can do. Then maybe we can see what the Slayer of Demons is made of." He laughed as he looked at where Dean was being held. He motioned towards one of his lackeys and told him to get his uncle. To one of the patrons he told him to take the bets. Then he said something that had Sam looking in surprise, "I give three to one."

Sam protested, "No way."

"You don't have a choice Champion. Broken ice or broken neck and then your brother."

"He has to break all three right?" One of the patrons asked as he was dolling out his money for his wager.

Not looking away from Sam and keeping his gaze Toshiro replied above the din, "Wrong. He has to break all six." He grinned again at Sam as if daring him to challenge that.

Sam looked over at Dean who was being held in a death grip. Dean was struggling against the hold but the Oni holding him was too strong. He then looked at Toshiro who was mocking him with that grin. He could understand picking a fight because of the whole Champion thing and he was well aware that because he was tall it meant he might be a challenge. Sam could sense that there was more to it and he couldn't put his finger on it but it looked like the guy hated him and more than likely it was because he knew Angela.

Sam was considering maybe refusing and fighting his way out as the bet taker was calling for all the bets to be in. Then he heard a voice that was like music to his ears. "Don't call all the bets. Not yet."

Sam looked to see Angela standing in the doorway. The crowd parted instantly and he could see why. Her eyes weren't glowing but she was exhibiting a show of power. It was that natural ability of commanding attention when she wanted to. It was like she was one of those old time high nobles as she looked over the crowd. Behind her were Kumiko and Mina and Kenshi and they looked small in comparison. Sam didn't have to look at his brother to know that he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Angela had been searching for Sam, focusing on the, of all things, the manly sweat from their workout this morning. Little things that people overlooked were like loud blaring sirens to her. She picked up Dean's scent of the cheap whiskey and cheap whores he gorged on while on the road. She was following both when she met up with Kenshi and then they were joined by an out of breath Mina and Kumiko and they were jabbering away at what happened.

Angela was annoyed at the fact that Toshiro was trying to cause problems by getting to Sam and Dean. She squared her shoulders and marched to the Iron Fist to find the scene exactly as Mina and Kumiko described. She marched forward and didn't look twice at the parting crowd as she moved to stand in front of Sam but between him and Toshiro.

"Angie I'm glad to see you."

Angela softened her look to give reassurance as she replied to Sam, "Don't worry. This can work." Out loud she asked, "What are your odds?" She hated to do this but there were some things you couldn't just back away from.

Sam's look of relief started turning to shock at Angela's line of question and Dean's face was the same in its expression as Toshiro replied to her query, "Three to one that the Champion doesn't break ice."

Angela finally moved so she could look between Toshiro and Sam. She took in his surprised look and it hurt her more that she was going to do this. She put her hand discreetly in her pocket as she glanced at Toshiro and asked, "How many pieces?"

Toshiro grinned that mocking smile at her as he replied, "Six."

Dean hissed, "Angie."

Not looking at either brother, she pulled her hand out of her pocket and held up a small wad of cash. She said, "Six hundred dollars that the Champion breaks all six."

The crowd couldn't believe it. Their lord was betting in an ice breaking contest? It was unheard of. The crowd made noise about the amount. Toshiro was shocked. He didn't expect that response. "I can't cover that."

"You are covered," Aato's voice cut through.

Angela turned to see Aato standing there. He was glaring at her but she knew that he wouldn't be able to resist trying to go at her. This wasn't about that dispute. She could hold out against his desire to fight. This was more to establish credibility for Sam. Of course she knew that Toshiro would see it as an insult and she could only give the right push so that both brothers could keep out of trouble until they were finished. She looked at Toshiro and made a slight sound, "So we have a bet?" She held out the wad to the one taking the bet.

The crowd grew excited as her money was taken but she ignored it as she felt Sam's hand on her arm. They would ignore his being familiar with their lord. She looked at Sam as he asked her, "What are you doing Angie? I thought you were going to stop this. I can't break through that."

Angela could see the confusion in Sam's face. She was sorry for this. She fixed her face in the bland look she wore but unaware that her emotions were showing through her eyes. It was similar to the look in the picture that Dean had seen when Kumiko found him in the library. She looked at Sam and replied, "Focus and you can and will."

Sam was a little too riled up to see completely what her eyes were telling him. He just couldn't believe that she literally threw him to the wolves like that. Did coming back here change her that much? It was… disturbing. He couldn't help but retort, "And what are you going to do?"

"Pray."

The simple response had Sam scowl at her. Yet he followed her back to where the table was and the six solid blocks of ice were waiting for him to break them. It stunned him that she spun around quickly and faced him. Quietly she made the gesture she did at the tournament. Surprisingly no one hooted at it except maybe Toshiro scoffing at it. To Sam, it calmed him down and he finally noticed the emotions she was hiding. He could do this.

Dean watched the thing and saw that Angela didn't want to do it and he suspected that a point had to be made. He could tell that it hurt her to do this and that much was clear when he watched her run her first two fingers down from the top of Sam's forehead to his brow. Dean thought it weird but apparently there were whispers about it but not jeering whispers. So they knew what that meant. He watched as Angela stood next to Sam as he stood in front of the rack.

It looked like Angela was asleep on her feet as she closed her eyes and brought her hands up. Her left hand was held like a platform and her right was perpendicular even though her fingers were curled slightly. She was breathing slowly in and out and much to Dean's surprise, Sam was imitating her posture. It shouldn't have been a surprise since that was one of the first things she had taught both of them when she started.

_When life seems to be out of focus or too hard, you always go back to the basics. It's breathing. Without breathing, there is no life; nothing can be created or done without breathing._

She had told him that when she first started teaching him about her knowledge of herbs and medicine. Dean relaxed as he watched Sam imitate her breathing. It was actually kind of cute to watch them in sync like that. It only confirmed to him how right they were for each other. He noticed that his captors had released their hold on him as they watched and jeered at his brother for wasting time. He almost wanted to punch the guy but he too was mesmerized.

Sam for his part ignored everything and concentrated on breathing. Gradually the noise became dimmer and dimmer as he focused. When it was gone, it was time and in a quick move, he sliced through all six blocks like it was nothing. For about a minute he was stunned that he actually did that and he looked at his hand. There was nothing wrong with it. There was no pain except for some residual coldness from the ice.

Angela opened her eyes the moment she heard the ice break. She moved only her eyes as she lowered her hands and gave a slight smile before turning away to collect her winnings. It meant that she had to go to where Aato was. She noticed before she stood by Sam that he was watching very intently on what he was going to do. She remembered the last thing that he had been working on and she figured that he still hadn't figured it out. She noticed the thoughtful expression on his face as she reached for the stack of money. It was impeded by Toshiro slamming down on it and saying, "We don't honor bets with cowards."

"Do not embarrass Uncle," Aato said, not looking at Angela.

Angela waited until Toshiro's had was clear before reaching for the money. She said, "Thank you Aato." She then calmly walked away holding the wad of money and she picked up her package and led the way out of the Iron Fist. She sorted through the money and handed a third to Sam and then Dean before heading back towards the house where she hid from everyone else well into the early evening.

Sam found her in the library pouring over books and papers. When she failed to show up for the light dinner before the party they were supposed to go to, he became concerned and he felt the need to apologize. For what, he wasn't sure but he thought maybe it had something to do with the way he acted. Dean told him that it was nothing and that it was something that she had to work out. At the time Sam suspected his brother knew something but wasn't telling so when it allowed, he stole away and began a systematic search throughout the house. The library was the last place he considered.

Angela was bent over a book, her nose so close to the pages, it almost touched. She was also scribbling furiously as she ran her fingers along the lines she was reading. What pained him the most was that she looked exhausted and miserable… like a kicked puppy. She was muttering something as she read and for a moment she looked like the pictures of those harassed college students studying like mad.

Sam studied her for a moment and then noticed Setna. The cat was on the desk and rubbing its head along her hand that was reading the book and purring up a storm. Her paced slowed a little as her fingers rubbed its head before resuming work. It kept at it until she stopped and it jumped at her chest. She caught it and couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't help it either and his chuckle made himself known. He was glad she didn't shy away in embarrassment and glad that they did keep the fur ball around.

Angela held Setna in her hands and petted him while saying, "I didn't expect to see you. Is the old busybody trying to find me and tell me that I am late?" She scowled slightly at it.

"She didn't send me but they are looking for you," Sam replied as he walked in. It felt like going into the principal's office as he sat in the chair opposite of Angela. The desk was like a wide wooden ocean. "I take it you don't want to go?"

"Never did like parties but it is the engagement party hosted by Keiko's family and she is marrying Saku and I am head of the family so…" Angela rolled her eyes slightly. "Politics is not my dish of tea. I feel stupid for saying yes." She rubbed Setna thoughtfully.

"You said yes because you want to make things right. I don't mean to sound mean but it was what you wanted; stop a war," Sam replied.

"I know. I just like telling myself that I am an idiot," Angela replied. She held Setna in her left as she picked up her pen and scribbled another note. She muttered, "Just hope I can get out of this pleading work and… damn complaints about gambling… minor disputes… so petty…"

Sam watched her scribble her sentence. He got the feeling that what she was scribbling had nothing to do with what she was rambling on about. He absently played with a piece of paper that was close to him and picked it up to look at it. A glance told him that it was about land laws. He could only guess what the rest of the stuff on the desk was about. So she was busy but once again shutting people out. He knew she wasn't doing it to be mean but rather that she wanted to have her ducks lined in a row before saying anything. It was the same when she finally mentioned her plans regarding Dean's deal; another thought for another time.

Deciding to take a leaf out of her book, he started on what he wanted to talk to her about, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Angela didn't look up from her scribbling.

"For being an ass today," Sam replied studying her while holding the paper he had been looking at.

Angela stopped her scribbling and looked at Sam with a look that had him sure she was either going to hit him or worse shout at him. Honestly he preferred the hitting since that usually got her temper burnt out. She replied, "Are you trying to come up with a sense of humor? Why would you even think that? If anything I'm sorry for putting you in that position." She went back to scribbling and reading after putting Setna back on the desk.

Sam knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if she hid behind whatever it was she was writing. When she paused to look at her book, he snatched it out from under her pen and held it away. "Stop hiding Angie."

"I don't hide. I'm not a coward," Angela retorted, her temper up. She reached for the paper and nearly growled when Sam stood up and held it out of reach. "Give it back."

"No."

"Sam, stop it. I am not in the mood okay? I feel bad enough for making you break ice in the Iron Fist." She nearly glared in full annoyance at him.

Sam knew that was part of it. He didn't relax though and jumped out of the way when she tried leaping for the lost page. "You said that you would fix it and you did though not how I expected."

Angela growled in frustration. She hated that Sam had a longer reach than she did. "No I fixed it so you would show them that you don't hide behind me. Believe it or not there are some who doubt the skill of the Champion. They think he hides behind Hoshiko. The Champion has to show them otherwise." She kept lunging until finally she pretended to give up. When Sam's guard was down, she charged and leapt onto his back like she did when he teased her.

Sam listened to her broken rant while he played keep away. It was inevitable that she would leapt onto his back if she wanted something bad enough. He still held it out of reach as he asked, "You didn't doubt did you?"

Angela paused in her reaching to whisper in his ear, "I never doubt what you are capable of."

They continued to wrestle until Natsu found them and scolding them both about being not dressed. Sam handed back the sheet of paper and started to leave almost startled by Setna jumping at him. He caught the fur ball and handed him off when they reached the wing where their rooms were. A glance told him she looked a little more relaxed.

* * *

**A/N:** More trouble and Angie uses her way to get them out without a fistfight. Another Sam/Angie moment and off to a party. Stay tuned for next time on Honor unto Death...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I hate parties," Angela muttered as she began ripping old sheets. Her temper was up but it wasn't directed at the source of her ire though her current victims seemed to feel that she thought they were the source of the problem.

"Angie."

_Rip._

Dean looked at Sam who shook his head in a warning and then at Saku who was holding a rag to his head and another on his chest. Dean held his stomach trying to resist the urge to vomit. He couldn't believe he still had a weak stomach after that. Sam got off easy with a lump the size of an egg on his head.

They went to the engagement party being held for Saku and Keiko. Angela tried to get them out of it but she couldn't because she was the head of the family and a special invitation had been issued to the Champion and the Slayer of Demons. Dean thought she was grumbling because of the prospect of wearing a dress again was too unbearable. Truth was, she felt socially awkward every time since she wasn't the kind of girl to fuss over fashions and to talk about weapons scared most guys away. Mostly it was because she didn't want to be around petty nobles.

There was no backing out and the party was in full swing when they arrived. Angela plastered a smile on her face and said the right things. Dean thought her face was going to fall off. At least she was comfortable. Since she was technically a lord now, she didn't have to follow the conventions set for women. She looked comfortable in that thing she wore to the pre-fight gala since it was dressy but it wasn't a skirt.

He and Sam were caught up in meaningless chatter that drove him crazy so he excused himself and went to get some air. Sam was the polite one and would probably talk some more. That was when he caught sight of Saku talking to Kenshi. He walked up to them and asked, "Escaping your own party Saku?"

Saku looked at Kenshi and nodded. Kenshi disappeared into the shadows before he replied, "Just taking care of some business. Being the sort of captain of the guard has its perks and downfalls. I take it this isn't your thing?"

"No and I know it's killing Angie," Dean replied sipping on the beer he managed to find. "At least it's bearable." He showed Saku what he meant by showing the beer.

Saku grinned. "I admit I didn't want to go but Keiko's parents wanted to hold one even though there was a party when we were formally engaged. They debated for several hours on whether or not to cancel it and plagued Hoshiko about it. I don't blame her for not wanting to come."

"They bothered her over that?" Dean couldn't believe it.

"Traditionalists versus the liberals; the everlasting fight," Saku replied. "I hope Hoshiko can resolve this thing with Aato. She needs to be traveling with you and your brother. This place would kill her; the politics of it all."

Dean was surprised at the insight Saku was giving. "If she left, who would be in charge?"

"Technically Aato would but she could name anyone as is her right," Saku replied. He sighed, "She spoke to me about it. She… sees things that most people often overlook. It's like she can see into a soul."

Dean took a sip as he nodded in agreement. "Angie can do that. Makes you feel like you did something wrong even when you didn't. It's even more uncomfortable when she's in charge of medical supplies."

"Stingy?"

Dean chuckled as he took a sip, "No. Mother hen."

Saku chuckled as he took a sip of the wine in his glass. "I know the type. Keiko and Mother."

"Angie's worse especially with basic housekeeping. Though the old biddy can give her a run for her money."

Saku heard the tone of affection in Dean's voice when talking about Angela. Even though it was a mild complaint, he could tell that Dean wouldn't have it any other way. It was the same about the people he loved. He laughed a little at the mention of old Natsu. It was no secret that everyone in the house had a name for Natsu but it was said with respect. "I take it Natsu ransacked your room for dirty laundry?"

"I have a frigging system," Dean said as he leaned on the rail. He laughed a little. "Seems petty considering what Angie is going through. I suppose you know about the Iron Fist?"

"Kumiko told me. She said that Sam was the one that led you inside," Saku replied giving a teasing look that almost looked intimidating.

"Well we were surprised to see a bar here." Dean shrugged his shoulder as he took another drink of his beer. "Sorry for dragging your sister in there but I don't leave Sam in trouble. Besides she and Mina got out and grabbed Angie."

"Yes. The way Kumiko tells it, Hoshiko straightened up and sauntered in with her head held high. Her presence alone parted the crowd like the gods parting the sea," Saku retold the story being overly dramatic on purpose. "Standing in the face of adversary, she supported the Champion's challenge to prove his legend. As a gift, Lord Hoshiko imparted the gesture for warriors of merit. As such, the Champion took on the challenge and proved his skill."

Dean took a swig of his beer and laughed a little. "No wonder Angie doesn't like coming back to old haunts. The stories people tell about her or anything she does with us… I don't blame her one bit."

"Now you know why I laughed when you mentioned the jumping tall buildings in a single bound," Saku replied. "Though I have heard stories about her creating a Champion and being chosen to emulate the goddess Satet though I am curious about Hapi. Is it true?"

"True about what?"

"True that the Champion hosted the patron god. Father was there but he didn't divulge too much of the details. I think he was more absorbed with watching Hoshiko."

Dean considered his response before replying, "Well yeah the god Hapi rode Sam's ass for a time. Sam doesn't like to talk about it."

"I bet. It probably feels like demon possession," Saku replied. He looked out at the night sky. "You and your brother are good for Hoshiko. She relies on you more than she would like to admit and show to anyone. Mostly I think it is your presence and she would do anything for you."

"Tell me about it," Dean replied. He was rather impressed by Saku's insight. Usually it was Angela that did that but with him an Sam. Rarely anyone did so with her.

They conversed some more. Dean ended up talking about his baby when Toshiro decided to interrupt the conversation. He jeered at them a little. Saku spoke harshly at his cousin stating that he shouldn't be rude at the party. Toshiro retorted that he was rude for leaving the guests. It was a back and forth spat that would probably end in stalemate. Dean knew since he and Sam got into those on occasion regarding Angela.

It didn't end well. At that moment Kumiko came out looking for her brother and found them in an altercation. She started talking in their language. Dean had no clue but it looked like she was telling Toshiro to stop what he was doing and that he was a guest there.

Dean was not the most gentlemanly of guys but even he knew how to treat a girl right. It was reaction for Dean to stop mistreatment when Toshiro grabbed Kumiko to shove her away. He didn't expect the kick to his midsection and he felt ready to throw up right then and there. Saku joined in and tackled Toshiro not seeing that the douche had back up.

It turned into a rumble that involved Sam since Dean was getting his ass kicked. The fight carried on into where the party was and the guests exclaimed at the commotion and looked on in horror. It was about to get worse when Toshiro pulled out a knife. It didn't go very far when the ground itself shook and Angela's voice bellowed, "Enough!"

The party ended quickly after that and the ones in the fight were whisked to the medicine cabinet at the main house with as little fuss as possible but they were about to endure the wrath of Hoshiko or rather the Winchester's Vengeful Virago. Angela was muttering angrily as she finished ripping the old sheets. "Bloody noble parties. They dare say _I'm_ dangerous. They don't know the meaning." Then directing her attention to the three sitting like school boys in trouble, she said, "Tops off all three of you."

Sam protested, "I just have a bump on the head."

"Do it now."

"Sam," Dean said in a warning tone.

Sam looked at his brother and rolling his eyes but stopped when he caught Angela's look. Damn she was scary when she was in that cold anger. He pulled off his shirt the same as Dean. He was more nervous at the slight growling and mumbling that followed. She sounded like a wild animal. He looked as she rounded in on Saku who was challenging her and wondered what she was going to do when he said, "You plan on making me?"

Angela raised her brow but the frown was still there. She didn't have to answer because Sayuri and Keiko were in the doorway and giving a similar look. Sayuri was the one that spoke, "Don't you even try that young man. Hoshiko is head of the family and you will do well to listen. Fighting alike a bunch of rowdy schoolboys at your age."

Saku knew he was in trouble with three women rounded on him. He tried to pout, "You know no one messes with Kumiko, Mother. Sibling rule."

"And I suppose my little bulldog Dean told you that one," Angela replied as she turned her attention to assessing the three troublemakers. Dean was rubbing his stomach and she saw a slight bruise. Sam was being the poor liar since she saw the red mark under the ribs and Saku got raked, probably from a broken champagne bottle.

"I'm not a bulldog," Dean pouted while scowling at Sam who was trying to hide the smirk.

"Don't you even start young man," Sayuri rounded on him. "Frankly I am disappointed. Three grown men thinking they have to fight. Are you trying to make this harder on Hoshiko? You should be ashamed…"

"I think they get the point, Sayuri-sama," Angela said quietly as she dabbed antibiotics on Saku's chest cuts and head using the ripped sheets. She taped on gauze and gave Saku a head slap to the back of the head before releasing him. "As far as I'm concerned, all sides learned their lesson."

Sayuri nodded and waited until her son passed before giving a head slap of her own. "I leave you to your own devices then Hoshiko-san."

That seemed like an invitation to let hell loose from the point of view from the Winchesters. When they were sure that the others were gone, they looked at Angela and were immediately confused. She was just standing calmly there with a slight smile on her face as she was mixing something in a glass. They had no idea what she was up to until she handed the glass to Dean and said, "Drink."

Dean obeyed, recognizing the stuff from the last time. Floating right behind her was a jar which she sent to Sam and he caught it. It was that wild yam stuff. Daring to venture out something, Dean said, "Sorry about that."

Angela couldn't help but start laughing. It was a quiet laugh and her shoulders convulsed. Finally she said, "Oh god I'm glad something happened. I really hate parties like that. I was about ready to start a fight myself."

It slowly occurred to both of them that she had been angry over the actual party and not the fight thought she could have fooled them. The usual laughs and chuckles came as she finished patching them up. She didn't ask for details but she suspected what was going on and never apologized for calling Dean her little bulldog.

* * *

The third day passed relatively quiet in that there was not much trouble except another disturbance by the Swamp Soldiers. As usual Lord Minamoto was bringing the complaint to Angela who was sitting at the desk she had been scribbling furiously at the night before. "My lord, the Soldiers are at it again. This time they disrupted the market.

"From my understanding, they revealed a rather distasteful practice of cheating the farmers," Angela replied with a straight face but inwardly pleased. Her talk with the Dragon King produced some interesting results and she hoped that Aato would see that his foolishness will bring him nothing but shame.

"Much like the Champion's involvement with such an issue?"

Angela kept her straight face even though she could hear the thinly veiled insult in the words. Lord Minamoto had respect for the Champion but apparently thought he was a part of the 'rabble rousers' that were raining hell. She replied in a calm voice, "The Champion brought to light one incident after helping a village to the scales. He does what he thinks is right much like anyone else." She went back to reviewing what had been dumped at her doorstep that day.

Lord Minamoto sighed in impatience. While he agreed with Onigen's decision, Hoshiko was making it difficult to get things done as they should be. She ignored the important things and did outlandish activities such as going for jogs through the villages. Did she not know that there were certain rules of decorum that had to be followed? Of course she did; she was just willfully ignoring them and it was getting frustrating. He couldn't help it, "I know he is a friend of yours but the leniency you've shown to these Soldiers and the Champion could make it seem like you want confrontation."

Lord Nobu made a slight coughing sound. It was dangerous grounds to be walking on for Minamoto. Plus he spotted the Champion discreetly come in looking for Hoshiko. He hoped that she heard him and maybe not be so forceful with her words though he did have to admit she took to the office like a natural. Perhaps among her own people she was of higher born stock; she just had the preference of doing the work that was left to people that were part of the knightly orders that existed as well as the non-affiliated like the Champion and his brother.

Angela heard the cough and she heard the tentative footsteps, recognizing the tread. Damn her other senses were becoming more acute as the days went by. Not a day went by she couldn't recall what Azazel said to her about letting it loose. Either that or she was going insane. Right now she was thoroughly annoyed at the implications that she was inept. She put her pen down and looked up at Lord Minamoto and replied, "I don't desire confrontation Lord Minamoto. However I do agree with the Soldiers and you of all should know that if one decides to dabble in deceit, then eventually someone or something will reveal it and they will bring about their own shame."

Lord Minamoto was drawn in by the intense look Angela was giving him. He knew she commanded power that was natural in terms of commanding attention from people once she decided to speak. Sometimes her choice of words was left to be desired but they held truth to them and it was times like those that he understood why Onigen chose her. Here she was appealing to the old lessons that had been taught and she knew that he often reverted to old sayings. He replied, "Yes… but what of the incident in the Iron Fist? You know the guard talks."

"A challenge was presented and the Champion was left little choice but to take it. How does one earn respect amongst peers?" Angela replied as she glanced at Sam before picking up her pen and continuing to write her response. "Surely you are aware that appearances can be deceiving?"

"That is true but certainly you must realize that there are some who could use such things against you; diminish your character," Lord Minamoto advised.

"My lord, a lie is only true if the person who hears it believes it," Angela replied glancing up.

"Another old saying for my benefit, my lord?"

"Nope," Angela replied as she pulled another stack of papers towards her. Paperwork, pushing paper… it was a holy mess but at least it distracted her from being too rash when her temper was up. At least today it was a stack of letters. "New old saying."

Lord Minamoto couldn't help but chuckle and smile. Hoshiko always did something like that before she was named successor. Now it seemed she hadn't lost that characteristic. He replied, "How new?"

"Hmm… about ten seconds ago."

Lord Minamoto couldn't help but laugh. He heard a slight chuckle and he finally noticed the Champion standing next to Nobu. He knew now that Lord Hoshiko had a plan in dealing with the situation of the Swamp Soldiers and it was connected to the longstanding dispute between her and Lord Aato. He would support her on this. He replied, "Then I leave you to your plans my lord. Do you require anything else?"

"If you could have the other nobles stop pestering me about disputes like where to host a bloody party then I will be the happiest person in the world," Angela replied in her usual fashion. Her diplomatic tendencies would only go so far and they stopped short of stupid stuff unless it ended up leading to potential conflict.

Lord Minamoto chuckled again. It was hardly a secret that the newest lord disliked parties that she described as an excuse to flaunt wealth and position. She never said that to Lady Keiko's parents since she genuinely liked them. It was the other lesser nobles and the intrigue that came with it. The fight the night before, she seemed to welcome as a much needed distraction. He replied, "I can take care of those my lord. I hope that you would be content to let me remain the seneschal and Lord Nobu, your scribe."

"Why wouldn't I?" Angela paused from her writings and readings to look up. Multitasking was hard work. She looked at the lord who had brought concerns to her as faithfully as he did for Lord Onigen. He was good at it. She continued, "Lord Minamoto, Lord Onigen trusted you as I do. I know that you have fulfilled your office to the best of your abilities; the both of you have. I know that you are aware of what my late lord was trying to accomplish and you know my goals. I would very much like you to stay on and help in that regard."

Lord Minamoto bowed his thanks. He then motioned towards Sam and said, "I'll take my leave then my lord and you have a visitor." He left to go deal with a minor dispute that fell into the category he was given permission to handle.

Lord Nobu waited until Minamoto left before announcing, "The Champion, my lord."

"He has a name Nobu-san," Angela replied in a slightly annoyed sing song voice.

Sam held back a chuckle. She had been trying to get the household to refer to him and Dean by name rather than title. In private she said that Dean already had a big enough ego for the three of them and then some. Nobu's response was more subdued and he repeated with corrections, "Sammy-san, my lord."

Angela couldn't help but put a hand to her forehead. Part of it was trying to hide the laughter and the other part was in exasperation. If it wasn't one, it was the other and it looked like the old busybody's way of calling Sam was going to stick. She had no idea which was preferable since titles made her cringe and retreat to that need for anonymity similar to Sam's and Sam hated that nickname but would only let her and Dean use it.

Sam thought it a nice payback to see her flustered like that. He knew she liked things her own way and usually it was trampling on formalities since she said it made someone too stuffy for their own good. It seemed that she was getting paid back in her own coin and then some yet he could see that it more out of concern to his feelings. He had given up on trying to convince the old lady to stop calling him that. Dean laughed every time one of the family called him Sam-san and made comments about him being like his laptop. He would take Champion or, and hell is freezing over, Sammy-san any day.

Looking at her nursing the probable headache that was probably threatening, he took pity on her. It wasn't like he or Dean had been any help since they pretty much had been in trouble since day one when they arrived. He had been hoping to steal her away from boredom and maybe get her to where Dean said to meet him. He said, "Just Sam is fine," and he looked at Nobu.

The Oni lord merely nodded as he studied Angela, still holding her head and Sam who was looking like he may have done something wrong. Certainly Hoshiko will be glad to put this behind her. He stood up and took his leave now that there was nothing more for him to do. He could go and look up the formalities of what she intended to do after this business with Aato was settled. She was always looking for that.

Sam was glad that they were alone for the most part. Looking at the desk, he saw that Angela had put her head down, her arms cushioning her head. What surprised him was that he noticed her hair was not in its usual tidiness. It cascaded downwards like a waterfall and he could see the sleek shine from the meticulous care she gave it. He felt sorry for her and wondered if her saying yes really was worth all the trouble. Tentatively he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Setna and placed the kitten on the desk.

He watched as the kitten took its cue and started squeaking and nuzzling her hair. Finally it gave a slight pinch on her arm and it force Angela to look up. He watched as her eyes lighted on the cat and she smiled. "You know you're supposed to be getting underfoot with the old busybody." She petted the squeaking animal that was rubbing its head viciously on her hand.

"He was bored," Sam said as she straightened up to cuddle the fur ball. "Besides um…"

"Did Nobu send you a summons? I forget. Too many damned letters and trying to orchestrate a sort of coup with the Swamp Soldiers…" Angela frowned a little as she held Setna and rubbed the beast with her fingers, sitting deep in thought.

"No," Sam replied rubbing where she healed the bump on his head the night before. It was just a little sore but what she did pretty much left no trace of a cut or anything like that. He had to get out what Dean made him come here for. "Um you feel like playing hookey?"

Angela snapped out of her thought processing to realize that something was being asked of her. "What?"

"Hookey. You know…" Sam made a motion with his hands and feeling like an idiot.

"Oh," Angela let out when she realized what was going on. A slow smile spread on her face and said, "I'm supposing that was why you dragged Setna away from his duty?"

"Oh yes. He has to come too," Sam mocked in a teasing manner, pleased that she left everything on the desk and stood beside him.

"Lead on Champion." At the look he gave her, she added, "I never said that I couldn't use it to tease." Her old self was back if only for a short while.

* * *

**A/N:** I think the problems are getting to Angie though it looks like more than one is going to call Sam as Sammy. The three boys get in trouble for fighting. More to come on Honor unto Death...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Aato sat at his desk scowling over the reports that were littered on his desk. Another bloody attack and by the Swamp Soldiers no less and they were a pain in the ass. He had no idea what they were trying to accomplish since they were nothing but thorns in his side for years. Mostly it was what the humans called a hit and run tactic. Like the annoying presence of a fly.

Lately though it seemed that they were getting bolder in their tactics. The latest was the outrage that his collectors were cheating the people of Osaka. It happened shortly after Hoshiko's beloved Champion did something similar to his nephew Toshiro and then later had his nephew embarrass him in the Iron Fist.

The more he thought about it, the more Aato came to the conclusion that Hoshiko had something to do with the Swamp Soldiers. The fact that they had been plaguing him since before she came back didn't matter. Her very presence at the Iron Fist and the display she had shown towards the Champion… She had gathered people of sound reputation to go against him. She was still the coward. She was using proxies to fight for her.

The more Aato thought about it, the more he was convinced that she was preparing to launch a war against him to reclaim Osaka. He had heard the gossip that Hoshiko was seen wandering down the streets like a commoner. Hoshiko was seen inside the Iron Fist and making bets. Hoshiko gave the Champion the sacred gesture… is it love? He heard them all and it was more like praise than condemnation. What the hell had she done to grab the affections of the people?

Aato could admit that she seemed genuine in her sorrow when Father died. During the lantern ceremony she was stone faced but the eyes gave her away. What enraged him was that she gave the next honor not to Father's family but to the two humans that came with her and trailed her like lovesick puppies. He had been outraged but everyone, including Lady Sayuri nodded in approval. What is it with people? Doesn't tradition mean anything?

Aato couldn't really concentrate. He was almost… no he was dead certain that Hoshiko created the Swamp Soldiers and was the mysterious Dragon King. The stealthy crap was something she would do. Hell she used to do that all the time when Father first let her have free reign after rescuing her from the river. She did it to plague him and 'keep him on his toes'. She was a frustrating thing and he wondered why others didn't see that.

_Father should have let her drown or better yet executed her himself. She more likely is a spy or an assassin. Her kind can easily pass for human._ The same thoughts raged in his head as Aato picked up the sheet that he had dropped on his desk.

It was another complaint about the Swamp Soldiers. This time someone painted a crude caricature of him on one of the walls and called him a tyrant. Next to it was and image of the Dragon King and he was standing with Hoshiko and they were labeled the future of the Oni people. Basically it was a graffiti complaint. This definitely had Hoshiko's mark on it. Of course no one would dare accuse her of consorting with rabble. They thought her too pure.

He was interrupted when his nephew returned from his errand. When he noticed that Hoshiko wasn't there with him, he asked, "Where is she?"

He had sent Toshiro to inform Hoshiko that her three days of mourning were over. He wanted him to get her and bring her to him. Toshiro replied, "She refused. She…"

"What did she say?"

"She said that she was a… farmer, not a fighter," Toshiro replied, embarrassed at the words Hoshiko used.

Aato though understood the meaning behind her choice of words. She may be able to fight but she was going to be like all the others. She was going to be the coward and not fight. "Did you respond?"

"We ruined the elder's garden."

Aato knew that it wouldn't be enough to incite anger in her. He had to step it up but he had to think about it. He told his nephew to leave and be ready when he called for him. Aato himself put aside his business and changed. He wanted to attempt what the Champion had done. He had seen it but he still couldn't comprehend how a human was able to accomplish that feat without serious injury. Besides it would do some good to hit something hard.

He had been trying to break the beam ever since Hoshiko left without even gracing him with a potential to fight. It was from the old dead tree they practiced throwing knives at. When she left, he had it cut down and made into a thick beam. He would pretend it was her and try with all his might to break it. For all his demon strength, he couldn't and in later years when the twins were born, he felt some jealousy that they showed some of the talents that were characteristic of the Onigen line. So in essence he was mad with the world but the true target of his ire was Hoshiko. He really wanted to hurt her enough to get what he wanted.

He almost didn't hear the servant announcing that he had a visitor. He stopped to take a breath and he turned to see none other than Hoshiko standing there. She was dressed in formal attire as if she were paying respect and in the traditional black. Still trying to be the prim and proper one and it was disconcerting to him.

Angela had almost thought that that she wouldn't even be allowed within ten feet of the compound. She knew Aato was hurting and wished she knew a better way to fix this. She sighed and walked forward since Aato wasn't going to do anything to her at the moment. She had come alone much to Dean and Sam's displeasure but she felt that it was necessary. Noting the beam that Aato was going to work on, she made polite conversation, "Is that from the old tree where we used to throw our knives?"

"One and the same. What do you want?"

Angela eyed Aato as he kept hitting the beam. She knew that he was trying to break it. He had been trying ever since he saw her do it. She replied, "I've come to make peace between us."

"You forget. You're the one who betrayed me."

"It was much as a surprise to me and I couldn't refuse."

"Yes… so responsible for your own actions," Aato grunted as he struck again. He hated the fact that he wasn't making any headway here. "Where are your puppies?"

Angela let the name calling slide. She knew Aato was angry with her and not the boys. She replied, "I tried to tell Lord Onigen the truth."

"Not good enough."

"I left because of that."

"Fear is why you left. You always run when you are afraid," Aato replied nearly shouting. He gave another hard strike but the dark thing refused to budge.

"You know I can't fight you. I beg you to please ease the pain on your heart."

"Your fear makes the air stink!" Aato gave a finally strike before turning to walk away. He could have easily attacked her but knowing Hoshiko, she would have just stood there and would have taken it. That was probably the reason why she didn't bring her puppies along. They wouldn't have let her.

"Do you hate me that much?"

Aato paused. He hated it when she asked the probative questions like that. Did he really hate her? He was angry yes. He turned to look at her. She hadn't changed much except for the expression of sorrow. No. She took what was his and made him appear weak in front of Father. He turned abruptly away after giving the nastiest scowl he could give her and walked away.

"There is nothing stronger than the truth."

Aato paused again and turned to see her looking at him. He turned away. No He would not be drawn in by those eyes. Father succumbed to that look and now he was disgraced. No. He would not make peace with her. He will have his chance to regain his honor and he knew just the way how to do it. He thundered away into the house and called for his nephew. What had to be done will be done tonight and if that didn't work, he had one sure fire thing that would get her to fight him.

Angela watched as Aato thundered away. She sighed as she folded her hands in front of her. She knew that Aato was escalating and trying to goad her into a fight. Tearing up Li's vegetable garden was a start but not a tipping point. It upset her and she knew the boys knew since they were with her when she paid the old monkey a visit. She didn't want to think what he was going to do next but knowing Aato, he would hit where things were going to hurt the most.

This was going to get hard. At the rate they were going, it was going to take a very, **very** long time or something drastic to make Aato see reason. She was at a loss of what to do. The Swamp Soldiers had done their best short of anything resembling war. They were going to get impatient if they kept this up. She needed to think some more about what to do next. Slowly she walked in the direction Aato had taken and showed herself out. She started wandering the streets looking for a place to think. It hit her on where to go and she made a beeline through the streets of Osaka.

* * *

The night was cool and it gave off the clichéd feeling of the swamp in those old movies. The bugs and the birds were making their noise. The crickets were chirping. The only other noise was the pitter patter of little paws and a squeak of a kitten as it pounced on a few of the singing bugs and leapt around. Other than that it was relatively quiet.

Sam watched from the window of the place that Angela had made him and Dean stay at for the night. It was closer towards the gardens and a gate towards the swamp. She had called them earlier in the day and suggested that they move for the night. She didn't give any reason except for precaution and they both guessed that she was expecting trouble.

Dean grumbled slightly at the fact that she was making them hide while she was out doing whatever. It was fairly loud protests as they dragged their bags to the 'guest house' or the 'honeymoon suite'. Even that failed to up his spirits since it was still a big joke about him and Sam being a couple. His grumbling was more along the lines that she knew something and wasn't telling but she was moving in protection mode.

Sam was concerned too. He had to admit that she knew Aato better than he or Dean but keeping them in the dark just seemed wrong. He understood why but still he would feel better if he knew what they were up against. It vaguely occurred to him that maybe Aato would be the type to go after those closest to her and that was him and Dean. It was still fresh in his mind what she did to Joseph and he did catch a glimpse of the corpses she had left behind.

Maybe it was better they didn't know what she was up to. However Sam was concerned where that option would lead her. She never talked about what happened at Tennessee and he could only guess what happened at Ellis. He watched as Setna played with the bugs, amused that it was a pretty good pouncer. He was rather glad they kept the fur ball. He noticed that Angela would become more relaxed when she held the thing.

Sam diverted his attention to the view. It was weird to see street lights and lanterns throughout the place. He had to marvel at how this place remained hidden. Angela told him that there were measures to make people wander away but people who were lost or actually looking for the place could find it. It was one of those things that he and Dean hadn't heard of before. It was like in those kid's stories about lost cities.

A squeak diverted his attention and he looked down to find Setna looking at him with wide amber eyes. He shook his head and opened the door. "Come on fur ball. I can't believe we have to give you the royal treatment." He said it without malice.

Setna squeaked and trotted in. Instead of jumping on Dean who was already asleep, it jumped on Sam's futon and curled up near his pillow. It started purring while looking at Sam and then put his head down, determined to stay.

Sam shook his head as he flopped down on his futon. He sat back up to turn off the lantern that was hanging near the window. The beds were upstairs while the living area was downstairs. It was an interesting arrangement; like something out of pictures he had seen of huts that were built on stilts in South American countries or something like that. He lay back down and made a slight chuckle when he felt tiny claws on his shoulder and then felt a tiny weight on his chest. His turn to play pillow to the cat tonight.

It was maybe an hour or so when Sam woke up. Something didn't feel right. He opened his eyes and listened. Someone was walking through the gardens and it didn't sound right. It was followed by a familiar voice bellowing, "Hoshiko, come out."

Sam moved to sit up much to the protest of Setna. At least he didn't get the claws of doom. He was closest to the window and quietly he opened it. It opened towards the garden and gave a good view of the dojo and the wing where he and Dean had been staying in previously and he watched as Aato and Toshiro watched their men open the door to their room and look for them. Toshiro went into the dojo and turned on the light.

"Hoshiko, we will fight now or your Champion and Slayer."

Dean was awake by that time and was peering out the window. Like Sam they were stunned that Aato was brazenly walking around and demanding a fight. They both knew the guards were there so it was vaguely suspicious unless it had something to do with that whole respect the ones who are supposed to be fighting; don't interfere, another one of those things that they didn't quite understand. He looked at Sam and whispered, "I guess Angie was right in her instincts."

Sam's gaze didn't divert from the search Aato's men were doing. "She knows the guy Dean."

"Leave a message for me," Aato said. "Start with the main house."

"With pleasure Uncle," Toshiro replied grinning.

Without thinking, Sam dashed down the stairs. Dean wasn't too far behind and hissing at his brother to stop being an idiot. He got why Angela had them move and now because of Sam's need to protect things that meant something to her, that plan was going to be screwed up. Well at least he wasn't going to let his brother do it alone. Two Winchesters should be able to handle it… he hoped.

Sam burst out the door and ran around to where Aato and Toshiro were. He demanded, "What are you doing?" He didn't see the two lying in wait and was taken by surprise and restrained.

"Hey mess with my brother and you mess with me," Dean said. He didn't get very far though he did manage to deliver a couple of punches to one of his captors. He grinned with satisfaction since he knew that would be a nice shiner in the morning. He watched his brother struggle and figured that these Oni were pretty strong and could break his brother's arms if they wanted.

Aato watched in amusement. He figured that Hoshiko's loyal puppies would try something like this. "Where is Hoshiko?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sam retorted.

Aato didn't make any expression but held the firm one. Hoshiko really was a coward for leaving the humans here alone. The people will see that soon enough. He decided not to become involved anymore. He looked at Toshiro and nodded before taking off towards the gate that was discreetly hidden.

Toshiro meanwhile went into the dojo and pulled a spear off the wall. He came back out and stood there and barked an order. When Sam and Dean were close enough he grinned, "Let me show you something."

"Trying to compensate for something?" Dean grunted out the words. He couldn't help it. He was pissed at this guy and felt like ripping lungs out.

Toshiro gave a sneer as he turned to go back in the dojo. With a nasty look meant for Sam he turned towards one of the walls and with a thrust of the spear, stuck it on the wall and ripped off one of the banners. It turned into a frenzy as he knocked over the shrine and then speared the photo of the elder Onigen. It was a complete desecration of the place and Toshiro knew it.

While they had no connection to the place, it bothered both Sam and Dean to watch that. The reason was because it meant something to Angela. They had learned more about her as a person during their whole time there than they had previously and to see something that meant so much become destroyed. It was sort of like the Impala getting a beating. Dean couldn't help but shout, "Sonofabitch."

Toshiro came out and looked at the two. He looked at Dean and gave a knowing look and then barked an order to release Sam. He watched as Sam stopped himself from running into the spear he had pointed at him. He had to laugh at how tense he was and liked the fact that he was pissed. It would make for some fun. He asked, "So… your sensei teach you how to fight with a spear?"

Sam looked at the pointed end, pointing at him and the determined stance of Toshiro. He could do a staff but what did that matter? He wasn't going to tell. "No."

"Too bad then," Toshiro replied laughing and he tossed the spear at him. "She probably taught you how to be a coward like her."

Sam caught it easy and wondered how the hell he got himself into this. He looked at Dean who was telling him no through his eyes. He then looked back at the laughing face of Toshiro. How could Angela take such ribbing and not fight back? _Idiot, she has been at this longer. Just do what she does._ It was easy to agree with what was going on in the head but the heart was another story. Sam wanted nothing more to do than wipe the smirk off Toshiro's face and gave in to the impulse and made a move.

The spear was kicked to the side and Sam was knocked to his knee. He felt the kick to his lower back and then a pair of fists hitting his upper back and he was down. Then the spear was moved and brought against his throat, cutting off his air. He heard, "This is your teacher's fault. If she were a person of honor, you would live but she's not."

Dean struggled to get free but was given a knee to the gut and a punch across the face. He fought back since he could see Sam struggling to breathe. He managed to give a few good punches but was getting his ass kicked especially when he was sent flying into a bamboo screen and he crashed through a table with bonsai. He shook his head as he heard crashing going about. The bastards were ruining the place while beating him up.

Dean slowly stood up shaking his head. The punches and the blow didn't help and he wondered if they hit him hard enough to give him a concussion. That would be twice within the span of what two weeks? Angela was going to be pissed at him but he would convince her to take it out on Sam… if he could get his brother out his mess.

Sam had both his hands on the spear and it was barely holding out on cutting off his air supply completely. While he and Dean both knew how to breathe with minimal air, courtesy of Dad's training, it was difficult when the adrenaline was up and the fight to survive was first and foremost in your brain. He was aware how strong demons in general and people like Angela were. He had that luxury before and it was never very pleasant. Toshiro's grip was firm and Sam knew that he was out to kill. He had to fight though. Dean needed help.

Dean was thrown again into another table that collapsed from his weight. He could hear the jeering that he was no Slayer of Demons or something like that. It became deathly quiet when Angela's voice said, "Enough."

Dean looked up and he could see that Sam had stopped struggling a little to see her. She was standing near where he and Sam had popped out of and she looked pissed. Dean suspected that the thugs didn't think she would show. He muttered to himself, "That's my girl."

Angela looked at Toshiro in the eye and said, "This problem is between me and your uncle. Leave them out of this."

"You have issue with me," Toshiro replied before barking an order.

Angela was ready for it. She ducked the swing and gave a low blow to the punk and then pushed him into another bamboo screen. The other she got with a kick to the face and when he staggered, she gave a backhand. She then jumped forward to face off Toshiro.

Toshiro watched as she took on his men with little to no effort. As soon as she came forward, he shoved Sam at her. Like he figured she caught him before he fell and he raised the spear and hit her across the back. She dropped Sam but it was a bonus that he cracked him on the head. He prepared for the attack she would give when she looked at him. She didn't have her hands raised and he thought it to be an easy kill. He tried to run her through but missed as she grabbed the spear and kicked him near his kidneys. He went down.

Angela wrapped her arm around the body of the spear and then with a quick movement she jabbed it and drove the rounded end into one of the thugs that tried to sneak up on her and twirled around. It was yanked out of her hand by Toshiro who held it up. She stood there ready to defend herself. She caught it again and this time made sure Toshiro was down. She had him at her mercy when she put the tip of the spear close to his throat. She saw the fear in his eyes. The boy was ready to fight but he didn't know what it meant to the death. More out of frustration with the whole situation, she broke the staff in half with her bare hands. All the while her eyes never left Toshiro and it was almost defiant.

"Act of coward," Toshiro spat.

Angela ignored him after giving a slight bow of her head and went to where Sam was catching his breath. She whispered, "You're all right Sam?"

"Can we go somewhere where there are people not trying to kill me or you or Dean?" Sam joked as he caught his breath. He tried to laugh a little but it hurt.

Angela gave a wry smile as she helped him to his feet. She ignored Toshiro who was growling like a child in a temper tantrum. She walked with him and gave a hand to Dean who gratefully accepted. "Come on, I'll make some tea. It will help. Tomorrow…" She then sighed. It was a hard decision but one that she came to the conclusion of while she had been thinking. She knew they were going to protest like hell but considering what had been going on, it was only a matter of time before Aato would go after them.

Tonight made that clear even though she figured that they heard Aato and instead of hiding out, they decided to play hero. It really was the best thing if only for her peace of mind and plus the fact that she was not going to let a certain number come up early. She opened the guest house door and said, "Tomorrow, you both are leaving."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things have escalated and Angie makes a decision that may not be in the best interest of everyone. Stay tuned for more on Honor unto Death...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"We shouldn't be going."

Sam sighed as he put the last of his things in his duffle. Dean had been saying the same thing over and over and even tried enlisting the help of the old busybody to convince Angela to change her mind. There was no point in talking about it anymore. She wasn't going to budge on this; she wanted them gone.

It didn't feel right to leave her there alone. He and Dean came to help her and because of this latest thing she wanted them to leave. Dean said that she was being overprotective and that he didn't need her bossing him around. That didn't sit well with her and Sam had seen the look in her eyes. She didn't say anything until she was out the door. All she said was, "Be ready to leave after breakfast."

Dean grumbled the rest of the night and not even Setna's purring was enough to ease the tension. Sam was sure that Dean was reacting like he had been rejected and called ugly or something. His brother was really hurt by her sending them away. He said, "Dean."

"Shut up Sam. We came to this place to help her. It's like taking out your best player in the middle of the game." Dean glared at Sam as he paced endlessly. "Now she doesn't want us around? When has she ever done that?"

Sam chewed his lower lip before replying, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe seeing us hurt hurts her more?"

"She's seen us hurt before Sam. That hasn't made her do this. What is so different about this time?"

Sam really didn't have an answer for that one. It looked like Dean didn't expect him to have one anyway. At that rate, Dean decided to stop pacing and finish stuffing things into his bag. Sam was finished and decided to take a walk. He wasn't worried about people finding him since he wasn't going to wander outside the compound.

Dean watched his brother leave. He didn't mean to sound like an ass but he just couldn't understand why she was ditching them now. They had always stuck together. Even though he told her light duty in Ellis, they still were together. It did occur to him that maybe she knew something that they didn't but then again she would tell them. She did tell them to move out of their room the night before and that Aato guy did try to look for them… That was until Sam decided to play hero and get himself winded.

Then the memory of the conversation they had that one night when she told him everything about her being summoned. He remembered how broken she looked; like it was her fault that she got him into his deal. Damn she was selfless and it was one of the things he liked about her… that and she could kick ass like there was no tomorrow. Dean shook his head and sat on what could pass for a chair. He didn't get the Japanese way of sitting and it was uncomfortable for long period of time.

A squeak got his attention and he turned to see the fur ball looking at him with big golden eyes. It squeaked again and Dean responded, "What do you want me to do about it you little fur ball?"

Setna squeaked his meow and then ambled forward on his little legs. He then pounced to land on Dean's foot and then tried to reach up. Its baby claws got stuck in his jeans and he tugged trying to get free. He squeaked in frustration.

Dean watched the kitten play with his jeans. He really didn't mind the thing at all since it seemed to mind its own business. Besides he got a kick of how Angela would baby the thing and carry it around like a football and the thing would give that look that he was the king and he and Sam were just second best. He knew there was a reason he got along better with dogs and the hell mutt didn't count.

The kitten squeaked, still stuck to his jeans. Dean was certain the thing was doing it on purpose but he felt sorry for it and grasping the scruff of the neck in one hand he plucked the tiny claws free with the other and lifted the fur ball until it was eye level with him. The kitten looked at him with its large eyes and Dean thought they almost looked pouty. He put it down on the table next to the chair and was surprised when it jumped on his lap. He said, "No way fur ball. Dog person here."

It was futile as the kitten tried to snuggle in the folds of his jacket. Dean sighed and picked up the cat in his hands. "I honestly can see why Angie likes you and I know you make Sam into Sammy goo. You're okay." Dean felt his hurt by Angela's decision recede as he petted the cat. It purred in his hands and he lifted it to look it in the eye. He was rewarded with a gentle pat of its paw on his nose and he couldn't help but smile. The thing was like her.

Sam wandered aimlessly around hoping to maybe at least point out to Angela that she hurt Dean's feelings. He knew that if he said that out loud in front of his brother, he would hotly deny it. His brother was a softie. He considered the possibility that maybe she wandered away from the house grounds but he would deal with that if it came to needing to leave. Besides she wouldn't let them leave by themselves.

He was about to give up when he heard voices. One he recognized as hers. She was speaking, "I didn't want history to repeat itself but I can't let them stay."

"Haven't they assumed the risk by choice?"

Angela was staring out over the main village. She had a nice view of the village square. She could see the children playing nearby. It warmed her heart to watch at the innocence she was seeing. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she could feel the staff against her shoulder and Absolution at her side. Probably overkill but being head lord called for certain appearances.

She had come out there with a breakfast that was nothing more than a rice cake and spent the morning looking over what she was responsible for and debated on the wisdom of her decision. She half expected Sam to come looking for her but was surprised to see Sayuri standing by her. They began to talk. She replied, "Yes but after what happened the night before…" She turned to look at Sayuri and added, "Tell me something: what would you do if it were Saku and Kumiko? The ones closest to your heart?"

Sayuri knew the answer to that. She realized why Hoshiko even asked the question. She was concerned about the boys. She didn't fail to see how Hoshiko became relaxed around them; how she and Dean would joke about something that they knew and how she became… Sayuri recognized that look when Hoshiko was around Sam. However Sayuri knew that Hoshiko's decision was not really the answer. She replied, "I would do anything to make sure my children are safe but I came to realize that eventually they have to stand on their own feet and when they fall, be there when they need a helping hand."

Angela thought about it for a moment before saying, "It's a whole new experience for me Sayuri-sama. It's the only thing I could think of especially after…" She paused, not sure if she should say more. In a fit of impulse, she finished, "After I thought I lost one of them. I don't like the feeling."

"No one likes the thought of losing someone," Sayuri replied. She looked at Angela for a moment and then said, "One time, before you came, Lord Onigen told me that he loved you very much and that it hurt to let you go but he thought that what you did was right. He knew that you cared more about his relationship with Aato."

Angela became thoughtful. She never knew that Onigen felt that way about her. She had no idea what she did to earn that from the warlord. She tried not to take advantage of his hospitality and tried to help out. She tried to make sure she didn't overstep her boundaries.

Sayuri smiled at the thoughtful look. She then said, "All the trouble for one person. It says much about your character. That is why he wanted you to take the job and why he wanted to free you from it." She paused a moment and then smiled, "Well I best go." She then turned to walk away. She gave a slight nod to Sam mingled with a smile before leaving.

Sam eyed Sayuri with a raised brow. He figured that she knew he had been eavesdropping and Angela was really out of it if she didn't notice him. It seemed like a good time to talk to her. He took a breath and hoped he didn't startle her. "Hey."

Angela turned when she heard Sam. Seeing him she gave a slight smile and turned back while replying, "Hey."

"Thinking again?"

"Something like that. Just a lot of things that were never considered before. Tradition versus breaking tradition."

Sam understood what she was getting at. The eavesdropping helped in that regard. "What did you conclude?"

"I don't know. Not knowing is… different."

"Is there any chance of convincing you to change your mind?"

"I don't want you or Dean caught in the middle." Angela didn't look at Sam. She figured he would use the puppy look and she knew that she might not be able to resist.

"We wanted to be here."

"Even though my problems get you hurt?"

Sam thought about what to say next. He knew that she had been with them quite a while. She took on their problems like they were her own but when it came to hers, she resisted. He had to admit though that she was considering the two way street thing. She let them in with this and explained things. He figured that she had time to consider what they talked about and whatever she talked to Dean about and maybe she was confused. If she wanted answers… He replied, "It's what family does. We look after each other through the good and the bad; whether we're hurt or not."

"Even if you and Dean being hurt will hurt me?" Angela turned to finally look at Sam in the eye. She was almost scared of the answer.

Sam studied her expression. She seemed a little lost and tense for his answer. He remembered full well how she mentioned that people she worked with in the past let it be known she was there on sufferance. He replied, "We would do the same for you."

Angela studied Sam. Both of them never lied to her about that. Sayuri was right in that she would have to let them stand on their own feet and just be there when they needed it. That didn't make it any easier though. "I…"

A noise came off in the direction of Osaka. Angela turned abruptly to look for the source unaware that she had grabbed Sam's jacket sleeve in the process. He asked, "What's going on?"

"Trouble," Angela replied and started forward. She started jogging and wasn't once hindered by the staff on her back or the sword at her belt. She hardly noticed that Sam had kept up with her as she ran towards the village.

As it turned out, it was a large team of horses dragging a plow like thing. They were plowing over the already existing vegetable gardens. Aato was watching with pleasure at the whole scene along with Toshiro. He would have loved to see the Swamp Soldiers make their appearance. It wouldn't matter anyway.

"What are you doing Aato?"

Aato smiled slightly as he turned to face the indignant look of Angela. He knew he had her this time. He replied, "I'm selling the land."

"Why?" Angela swallowed back her anger. Her first reaction was to punch Aato in the face. She couldn't do that though. Bloody honor thing. Always a strong dictator.

"What do you think Hoshiko?"

Angela looked at Aato as if he were insane. "You are willing to destroy Osaka? A whole village?"

"No. You will."

Angela swallowed as she looked away. Aato had a point and he was using the one trump card that would force her into what he wanted. He knew it and she knew it. She turned to look away from everyone looking on. She would not be used in that manner. She would not be responsible for destroying a livelihood. She gritted her teeth in anger that Aato would do this. She felt her teeth grind and her hands balled into fists. She managed to get out, "You win. I will fight you."

Aato smiled in pleasure. He finally had her. He would finally avenge his honor and her loyal little puppies will see what it meant to have honor.

Angela then wheeled around to face Aato. Her eyes were flashing in anger. "There is one condition. No matter which one of us wins, the title to Osaka passes to the people of that village forever."

Aato laughed, "You ask for too much Hoshiko."

"Hah! That is but a small price to pay for your honor," Angela spat back. It was taking a lot of restraint on her part.

Aato had to smile at that. It was a small price. In the end he got what he wanted. "You're right Hoshiko. It is a small price and for that we have an accord. Hoshiko, I have been waiting a long time for this. I will see you at midnight and no tricks. If your try to run, tomorrow, everything will be gone. DO you hear me?"

Angela eyed Aato with fierce anger. She felt her power surge. "I hear you." Her fists were balled up so tightly that her nails were cutting into her palms. Luckily it wasn't enough to break the skin. She waited until Aato left before turning to go. It was then she noticed Sam and in the distance Dean with Sayuri and her family. She spared a glance before marching off back towards the compound with her hands in fists. She had a lot to do.

Sam watched as she marched back to the main house. He had seen her angry before. Aato had hit her where it was going to hurt the most. However his concern was that she was going to let her anger fuel her and she might end up making a mistake. This was not going to be like any other fight she might have gotten into.

* * *

It was more out of a need to do something that found Sam and Dean cleaning up last night's mess. The servants were helping but they were in the main house. It was like they couldn't understand why the Champion and the Slayer were getting their hands dirty with servant's work but the whispers were favorable. That wasn't the concern though.

Most of the whispers were about what happened earlier in the day. They were speaking of Hoshiko finally giving in and accepting Aato's challenge. Some were speculations as to why she accepted the challenge. Others were that she bowed to pressure and there were whispers of concern that she may not be what Lord Onigen thought she was going to be.

Sam and Dean didn't pay attention to it since they had been the subject of curious gossip since they arrived. Dean picked up the screen he had been thrown into and looked at it. It looked like it could be fixed since there were only a couple of the poles that had been broken. He held it up, "Maybe this could be fixed."

Sam looked up from the bonsai that he had been putting back into the pot he found. He raised his brow, "Seriously?"

"It can be fixed," Dean replied in a slight pout. He studied Sam's reaction and sighed. "Sam what's the problem? You should be glad that we aren't leaving."

Sam finished with the plant and put it on the table. He studied it for a moment before replying, "Dean, she agreed to fight this Aato guy and when she gave in… she was angry."

Dean hadn't missed that either. He saw that it had taken a lot of control for Angela to not swing a fist at Aato and that douche of a nephew he had. He knew she wanted to because that angry look was similar to the look she gave Sam when he was being an ass. Only this time though she looked really angry; angry like going full vamp out angry. "Well that Aato is a douche and you know that Angie keeps her temper until she can't."

Sam was about to say something when Angela came across the courtyard. She was holding something in one hand and her face gave nothing away. She walked up to the boys and stood there studying them as if she were thinking about what to say. Once she figured it out, she walked up to Dean since he was the oldest and handed a rolled up bit of parchment. She remained quiet as Dean took it from her hand.

Dean was confused as he took it. "What's this Angie? Giving us and official get out of Dodge paper?" He frowned at her, not understanding the purpose behind it. A glance at Sam told him he didn't get it either.

Angela felt like she had signed her life away but she had given it a lot of thought on the way back to the house. She knew that she had to do the right thing even if it sounded like the end of the world. She folded her hands in front of her out of habit. She replied, "Actually, it's my last will and testament. Sayuri-sama and the family gets the house here, the rest is split between you, Sam and Bobby." She started walking towards the dojo.

"Whoa, wait a minute there Angie," Dean started once it dawned on him what she just handed him. "You don't get off that easy. Sam and me don't need stuff, we want you." He gave Sam an elbow to get him on board.

Sam was in shock himself and if it hadn't been for Dean's elbow, he wouldn't have said anything. The only thing that he managed to choke out was, "What did you do Angie?"

Angela turned to look at both boys. Her features were contorted into that maddening calm that would annoy anyone. It was effective in hiding what she truly felt and that was he felt like she was betraying them and leaving them alone if the worst came to pass. She said, "I am covering my bases and I didn't make a deal."

Dean knew why she said that but that didn't make it seem less of a nightmare. By handing him that it was like she was giving up. Sam looked like he had been kicked and it wasn't a sparring session. He said, "Wait, Angie. Why? Why not just leave?"

"I can't do that," Angela replied. She gave a slight adjustment of her shoulders. "You were there Sam. You know why."

"Can't you forget about that honor crap for once in your life?" It sounded harsher than he wanted but Sam wasn't in the mood to temper what he was saying. She was getting into a fight to the death and she was acting like she was going to lose. And who was she doing it for? For some asshole's idea of honor? Can't she think of herself for once?

Angela was grateful that there was some distance between her and the boys. Her resolve would probably crumble and she may have done something that she might regret later. She replied, "It has nothing to do with the honor crap Sam. This is about a village's survival; the survival of a people's livelihood. My problems have spread to affecting the very people that Onigen charged me with protecting. I will not have their blood on my hands. I've had enough spilled on my account."

That little bit was new to both Sam and Dean. They knew she was pretty old but to put into perspective that she may have seen things that she hoped they would never see. Sam was persistent though, "This isn't like the tournament where there is a knock down and you're out. If you lose, I know what happens."

"I know too," Angela replied with a slight smile. She was getting a reminder of what she was getting into. It was times like these she was grateful for them. She knew that there were always going to be choices where death seemed eminent. That didn't mean that she was going to lay down like a dog and accept it. She was the kind to go down swinging. She had no intention of letting Aato get off easy. "That doesn't mean that I'm not going to go down swinging."

"Angie, you don't have to do this. Maybe…"

"Maybe what Dean? Apart from setting his asshole nephew on you two, Aato hit where he knew I wouldn't back down. He attacked innocents. In a way he is like the things we hunt."

Dean got it. The line had been crossed and Aato went from being to an annoying asshole to a thing that needed to be hunted. Yet knowing Angela, she would probably try to reason with the guy. That was her way and that was another reason why he and Sam liked her. A glance at Sam told him his brother got it but it was evident that he didn't like it. Dean looked back at Angela and a thought occurred to him. He replied, "So it's like a hunt and not something else?"

Angela understood what that question meant. Dean was asking her if she wasn't just doing it for the people but as a punishment to herself for failing him. Granted he would never say that she did fail him, in her mind it felt like that. Her head knew that she had been battling a longshot but her heart was screaming that she hadn't tried hard enough. She smiled at them both and replied, "Don't worry. I already won. No matter what happens, at least the Onigen settlement will be safe under a better leader than me."

Anything that the boys wanted to say was cut off when Angela went into the dojo and closed the doors. Both stood there looking dumbfounded by what just happened. Dean held the roll in his hands and he looked like he wanted to throw it at something. All he said was, "I hate this Sam. There has to be another way. It's like she's ditching us again and… that is so wrong. It's wrong Sam. Do you have anything to say about this?"

Sam watched the door of the dojo. He had similar feelings to his brother but it was mingled with helplessness. They came here to help and it seemed like all they were able to do was be a target to strike at and goad her into a place she didn't want to go. He replied, "She was backed into a corner Dean."

"Angie wouldn't let herself be manipulated that way."

"Think about it Dean. Every move she made was to keep us from getting involved. This is the last step to prevent what she wants to avoid."

"Sonofabitch," Dean swore under his breath. "Sam do you think she planned it all along?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe she guessed what would happen and did everything she could." He sighed a little as he put his hands in his pockets. "The best we can do is stick by her."

"Even if…" Dean couldn't voice the worst case scenario. Hell they knew her for only a year and they were already worried that she may really die. He knew she wouldn't go down that easily though. That wasn't her. Still they couldn't help but think that if she lost it would be a permanent loss and both were in mixed feelings about that.

* * *

**A/N:** Angie finally gives in and makes preparations and the boys are not sure of what to do. What will happen next? Stay tuned for next time on Honor unto Death...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was like a cloud had settled over the settlement and it seemed to reflect the moods of the people. Everywhere Dean looked, it was like the people were prepared for a funeral or something. They knew what was going to happen and they were responding accordingly. It was disturbing and yet it reaffirmed the position that Angela had taken and one that she seemingly accepted with meekness.

After finishing with the garden, he told Sam that he was taking a walk. He wasn't worried about being attacked or anything. If this Aato douche had any sense of that word, he would have his goons stay back. Besides it looked like his brother needed time to think about everything. According to her will, she left Sam her car and set them both up with a hefty bank account and a bunch of other things that he had no clue but Sam pointed out that they were talking millions.

In truth it shocked Dean too. While he suspected that Angela had income from some source, he never suspected that it was that much. It was a bit of a paradox since she loved being on the road and living like they did even if she occasionally cursed when they had a shoddy place to recuperate from injuries. Yet with what she had arranged, it looked like she could have lived comfortably for the rest of her life. Talk about the rich pretending to be poor.

Dean found himself walking on the bridge towards Osaka. He hadn't been down that way before and figured a bit of exploration might clear up what was on his mind. He wandered by a shrine or temple and noticed someone in it. It was a nice temple near the river. At the altar kneeling, Dean recognized the shape of Aato. The guy was probably praying for victory in battle. Dean watched for a moment and noticed that the guy didn't move. Finally Dean continued on through the streets until he came near what appeared to be an old cannery.

Inside was a table and it was set with what looked like tea things. Dean peered through the window and almost jumped when he saw Angela come in view and kneel on one side. She just sat there as if she were waiting for someone. Dean thought it was peculiar and waited a good ten minutes. When nothing happened, he grumbled and went in. When he took his place on the other side of the table, he saw Angela giving a slight grin at him. He made a slight face; she had been expecting him.

Saying nothing Angela went about serving tea. She poured enough for two cups and served Dean first. When it was time to drink, she adjusted her position to look out the window at the darkening sky. She held her tea in her hands and waited for Dean to start drinking before taking a sip. She held the cup in her lap when she finished and continued to look out at the night sky. It was maybe about ten or twenty minutes before she said, "I figured you would come by this way."

"I do have to admit it is creepy how you know," Dean replied as he put his cup down. He adjusted his position so that he was sitting cross legged on the ground. He knew that she wouldn't mind. "Angie, are you…"

"Scared? I'm terrified. I always am when I go into a life and death situation." Angela sighed before continuing, "I never wanted this and yet I couldn't see another way without risking war. I don't need innocents' blood on my hands."

"I get that."

"It's not a self-punishment. I knew it was a long shot and I guess I was hoping that I had a chance. Funny how I warned you and I fall into that trap." Angela gave a wry laugh as she looked out at the sky. "I guess the only thing I can do is chase off the collector when he comes a calling." She looked at Dean who was watching her. "I don't intend to lose."

"So the will thing is a precaution?"

"Yes. It's what I do Dean. I dislike not covering my bases. It's probably why I have lived a lot longer than the average of my kind."

"Still it feels like you're giving up."

"I'm not though. I don't intend to lie down like a dog."

Dean chuckled a little, "I doubt that." He paused a moment and decided that while maybe it wasn't the best time, it could help in some way. He asked, "Angie, don't take this the wrong way but why are you a hunter?"

"I wondered when you would imply the question about the will," Angela replied with a knowing smile. She finally put her cup on the table and folded her hands on her lap. "The simple reason is because who else is going to do it? If having money means I'm supposed to be idle, then I would rather pretend it didn't exist."

"I see. So how did… er…"

"How did I accumulate the wealth I pretend doesn't exist? Simple: It's family money." Angela looked at Dean and his confused look. He was probably going to think he was going crazy by the time she put in all the puzzle pieces. She continued, "On my mother's side I have ties to one of the more famous families in history, the Medici family; patrons of the arts and all that good stuff. What my mother inherited passed to me and by then I learned of a few tricks and invested and changed names but kept it all in the family. Living a long time does allow for long term investment."

"You're a Medici?"

"Yep and now I have more money than I know what to do with. Damn private investigators have been trying to nail me for years," Angela chuckled. "So I live off the grid and prefer to hustle."

"It explains about the Camaro," Dean replied as he digested everything. "And you are willing to give it all to me, Sam, Bobby and everyone listed?"

"Why not? You, Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo are all that I have. Everyone else… not the same." Angela turned back to looking out the window. "Not a very good reason why I wanted to send you two away but…"

Dean understood. "We're alike Angie. It's hard to voice what we feel."

"Tell me about it," Angela replied with a slight laugh. "Dean, I really don't fear death. I know it sounds morbid but it is the truth. Living as long as I have, I've seen it. I'm not afraid to die but I am afraid of leaving things behind. I think we all do. We do what we can to prepare and then I guess let them stand on their own feet."

Dean knew what she was rambling on. Part of it was in regards for his upcoming deal and the other was just thoughts floating around. He was about to say something when the candlelight blew out. He felt an uncharacteristic chill blow through. He looked around and found that Angela was on her feet and tugging at his arm. "What…?"

"Come on Dean. It's not safe here. Storm is coming and from the sound of things, it will be bad. We need to get to higher ground," Angela replied as she pulled Dean. She tugged him hard as they left the cannery and started running. The rain already started pouring and it wasn't a gentle spring rain but thick and pouring.

Sam looked out at the sky as he followed the group running towards the river. As far as he knew his brother may be out that way. It was hard to tell since he could have gone anywhere. It surprised him to see Sayuri and her children running in the same direction. He also saw Keiko with them. He managed to catch up with them and ask, "What's going on?"

Kumiko was the one closest and replied, "Big storm. We have to move those closest to the river to higher ground. Everyone helps."

Sam accepted that and followed. He would find Dean since someone would direct him to go. He was to get his luck when he saw Dean being yanked by Angela. She stopped on the other side and was pulling people up the steep slope of the banks. The rain was pouring down and he could feel the mud get slick. He left the group he was with to get to his brother. He was thoroughly soaked by the time he crossed the bridge. He shouted, "Dean, Angie, you okay?"

Angela looked up still holding onto the person she was guiding to the safe house. Dean said something but she managed to get out, "I'm fine, just help them up. Get them to the old monkey's house." She then turned to a guardsman and said, "Get the sandbags and line them up. We gotta contain the river before it spills over."

"Yes Hoshiko-san."

Angela moved from pulling people up to picking up a sandbag and started reinforcing the banks. They already had sandbags lined up but judging from the rainfall, it was going to be bad. Katrina was nothing really compared to the flooding that occurred in this part of the country. She put a bag up when she noticed a family struggling up a path down the bank. She handed the bag she was holding to another man and started towards them.

It was a woman and her two children, one being a baby. Angela barely got to her before she slipped. She began chattering in the woman's native language. She took the baby and put it over her shoulder where it automatically tucked its head into her neck. Her other arm she gripped the woman and started up the hill. It was slow going and she ended up slipping. She was caught by a pair of arms and a joking whisper, "Trying to do everything by yourself again?"

Angela grinned at Sam who set her on her feet and tucked the baby under her chin. Dean was holding onto the boy and Saku was holding the woman. They started back up when a loud crack sounded. Everyone turned to see one of the support beams of a structure crack as the dirt fell away. The structure collapsed as the water level started to rise. The structure settled on the ground with a few poles touching the rising water.

"Angie, Aato is in there," Dean said.

Angela didn't second guess. She handed the baby to Sam and started jogging towards the collapsed structure. She didn't see Sam hand the baby over to Saku who just took it and the woman and he ran after her. Her main focus was getting to Aato. It didn't matter what he had done, she wouldn't let him go. She got to the main path just as someone came out. She recognized it as Toshiro. She grabbed him and asked, "Where's Aato?"

"D-dead," Toshiro replied scared and holding his shoulder.

Angela looked at the damage and thought she saw movement. She sprinted forward and started pawing through the wreckage. She finally found Aato but he was pinned beneath a large beam. She finally noticed Sam when he started trying to help lift.

"Hoshiko, now you come to fight? You coward! Now when I am helpless!"

Angela gave an annoyed scowl at Aato as she tried to lift the beam with Sam's help. "Angie it's not going to move!"

The water was rising. If they didn't get Aato out, he could drown. There was one way to do this. Angela managed to straddle Aato and looked down. He was screaming at her, "You are lower than dogs. Now everyone will see that this is the only way you can win!"

Angela ignored everything. The rain was pounding down but that was nothing. She looked at the beam and moved one hand like she was going to place it on the beam. The other was raised above her head. She focused on the beam. It was just one other fugly to deal with. She brought her hand down and the beam split like nothing. She pulled the broken half and tossed it in the rising water. "I got you Aato. Old friend."

Angela helped Aato to his feet. By this time the water was just below the waist. The three of them slowly made their way up the bank when suddenly Angela lost her footing. She pushed Aato in the process and got him up the bank but she was pulled in the flowing river and went under.

"Angie!" Sam screamed for her and not thinking, he jumped in.

"Sam!" Dean saw the whole thing and ran to try and stop his brother but it was too late. He did manage to help Aato to his feet who was looking in shock at what just happened. He ignored what the guy was saying to his nephew. Then he spotted Sam and he was holding onto someone. "Sam!"

"Go help," Aato told his nephew. It was heartbreaking to watch his nephew refuse.

Meanwhile Sam was trying to swim holding onto Angela. He figured that she must have swallowed quite a bit of water. Maybe it was stupid to jump in but he couldn't let her drown. He had to the edge. "Hang on Angie," he muttered as he continued to swim. He managed to grab something and started pulling himself up. He was hallway out when the ground gave away. He lost his grip on Angie and she floated away. He managed to grab onto her sleeve. "Hang on Angie."

Dean had been running to keep up. He didn't realize Aato was keeping up until he said, "Dean-san, let me."

Dean watched as Aato grabbed Sam by the arm and held on while he grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her out. Dean helped pull Sam out and waited while Angela choked out the water she had swallowed. He looked at Aato and gave a nod as he pulled his brother to his feet.

It was a strange sort of party that made it to Li's home. Aato held up Angela and close to him and Dean was helping Sam. They stopped and Aato looked at Toshiro and said, "Now to you, I am dead."

Angela watched through heavy eyes as Toshiro realized that his uncle was distancing himself from him. He watched as the boy became angry and started to leave. He paused to cast a nasty glare at Sam before running out into the storm. She felt Aato's hand grip hers tightly. She knew then and there that he had lost his anger for her. Now he lost family. It was a saddening thing. She watched through the door at the pouring rain and almost laughed hysterically at the irony of everything.

It barely registered that she was soaking wet but continued to look out. At least most of the properties would be saved. The original levies were still good and they were properly maintained and they managed to raise them higher to keep the river from spilling over. She barely noticed a blanket being put over her shoulders and being rubbed until she looked to see Dean holding a hot cup out to her and realized that it was Sam rubbing her shoulders. She smiled and went into mother mode and scolded them.

* * *

"How are they going to recover from this? The farms closer towards the river have been flooded out."

Angela held the rose stem she had picked from Li's garden. She walked through the ravaged areas of Osaka and watched the people work the cleanup. Sayuri, Kumiko, Saku and Keiko were there helping and well everyone was. That was what people did. She looked at Sam who was at her left and Dean was at her right and replied, "Things will work out. With everyone working together, the debris can be cleared and reseeding done."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in that Angie."

Angela gave a slight hum as she looked around. She held the rose in her fingers and looked around. She nodded, "I do Dean. Something similar happened when I was last here and like before everyone pitched in to help with the cleanup. Reminds me of the old frontier towns."

"Well if you say so," Dean replied in a teasing manner.

"I do say so just like I say everything else," Angela replied turning to face Dean and she gave a slight smile.

"You always were a bossy one… Mom," Sam joined in on the teasing.

Angela rewarded him with a gentle punch to the shoulder. She chuckled as he feigned mock hurt. She replied, "I'm not your keeper but it wouldn't kill the both of you to learn a few good habits."

"Or we could just let you do it."

"You asked for it Dean. I might just trample on your precious little system. Wait. The old busybody already did." Angela couldn't help but laugh at Dean. She had heard what happened through the household gossip and she was sorry that she missed it but it was funny to hear. She knew Natsu would have her way with Dean.

"Hey," Dean pointed a warning finger, "I have my standards and…"

"Don't bother Dean," Angela interrupted, "You and I both know that old Natsu can make Aato play nice if she got it into her head to do so." She smiled as she pointed the rose she was holding towards Dean.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. He was glad to see her in a better mood but that still didn't solve the problem of the fight. He had no idea how that was going to play out now that Angela had saved the guy from drowning. He was to get his answer when there was a loud noise and a bunch of wagons were coming down the main street. He recognized one of them being driven by Aato. He tapped her shoulder and pointed, "Look. It's Aato."

Sam turned to look and asked, "What is he doing here?"

Angela had an idea but she wasn't sure if she should hope that it was what she thought it was. It was best to go with the safest answer, "I don't know." She started walking forward to greet the wagons. She raised her hand in greeting and was surprised to see Aato return it with a raised hand.

It was more surprising when Aato jumped down and came towards her with a smile on his face. Angela smiled in return and stood waiting with her hands folded in front of her. She was aware that Sam and Dean were flanking her like usual and she knew that she had to take control of the situation. They would probably give him a hard time and she could hardly blame them. She said in a pleasant voice, "It is a surprise to see you Lord Aato. I trust that your injuries aren't troubling you?"

"All is well Lord Hoshiko," Aato replied. He had done a lot of thinking. She could have left him there and let him drown but she didn't. She came and she called him what she always called him. It had him realize that she was not mired in hatred. She saved him and he saved her and her friend. "I have come to help rebuild."

"We can use all the hands we can get," Angela replied with a slight nod and still smiling.

Aato pulled out a small lacquered box. He held it towards her. "Here is the deed to Osaka. It is has been signed over to the people. Forgive me." To show that he meant it, he gave a respectful bow.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Angela replied, her smile growing larger. Her old friend had come back. "There is nothing left to forgive." It was true. She held no grudge against Aato. All she had was hope that he would see the error of his ways.

"I've been a fool Hoshiko. For too long."

"And it is as I said, there is nothing to forgive. I am just glad that you have seen the error of your ways." Angela held the lacquered box in her hands. He had given it even though there was no fight. She added, "The deed will be put with the others. Now the people own their land."

"Like Father wanted it," Aato replied. He smiled at his old friend. "You really were the right choice old friend. You really are Hoshiko, the guiding star."

Angela was aware of a feeling of happiness and peace. One of her many burdens had been lifted. She knew that a 'happy ending' wouldn't always be the case but she could do what she could to try and push the world in that direction. She replied, "Just in the right place at the right time."

Aato nodded in agreement. He motioned for his men to start unloading the tools and supplies. He had to take care of the people that had been under his purview. He had to do right by them first. Father had been right in stating that he wasn't ready to look after all the people. He could actually see it in Saku, his younger brother who was directing the clearing of the collapsed shrine.

Angela sighed and cradled the box with the rose she had been holding. She was about to turn when Dean spoke up, "Lord Aato, you know there is a wedding coming up and with things the way they are…"

Aato looked at Dean. He replied, "What is it that you ask of me…Dean-san?"

Dean shuffled slightly. He was ready to deck the guy if he started trouble. However the guy helped him save Sam. While it was only one time, it said a lot; just like the fact that Angela could have let the guy drown but even Dean knew she was not one to engage in such cruelty. He figured that maybe, after hearing the while title going to the village thing, that maybe it would be good to have the upcoming wedding at a place that meant a great deal to the people. Hell it was called the Peace temple for a reason and wasn't peace achieved here?

Seeing that the guy was waiting for an answer, Dean replied, "Well I would think that maybe it would be a good idea to have it there. I mean isn't that where you have all your celebrations and wasn't peace achieved today?"

Aato studied Dean and then he studied Sam. They were wise even though they weren't brought up in the settlement or even the ways of where their people came from. He then reverted his gaze towards Angela. He could see how well they helped each other. He replied, "Your student has become my teacher."

"Someone once said that eventually those that we teach will eventually stand on their own feet," Angela replied with a smile, proud that Dean made that conclusion about the temple.

Aato smiled. He then turned towards everyone who stopped working. He then announced, "The temple gardens will be returned to the people. The Onigen family asks that all be in attendance for the wedding of my brother Saku and his chosen bride."

Angela looked at the Onigen family and the people. They were looking at her and she replied, "It is accepted."

The village broke out in cheers. It had been difficult to follow through the festivals. The temple and the gardens had been the only place large enough to hold all the people from all four villages. Lord Aato had changed and it was all because of Hoshiko.

Aato wasn't finished, "One condition though. You and your brother dance with us."

Angela couldn't hide the amused smile that came through. She knew that Dean was not one to dance unless he was put under a mind control. The same probably went for Sam too. The funny thing was that the kind of dancing that Aato was talking about was not the kind that people did nowadays. She turned to get a good look at their faces and they didn't fail to disappoint.

Dean didn't expect that coming. He looked at Sam and then Angela. He caught the smirk and he was willing to refuse but he couldn't afford to be rude. Not after everything she went through to get to this point. He said, "Deal." He held out his hand.

Aato returned the gesture. She had taught them well. He replied, "Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things happened for Aato to realize what an ass he had been. Things are looking better. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Honor unto Death...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The weather was clear as the evening started to come on. The torches were lit to provide light and everyone was dressed in their best as they moved to the music in the traditional dance that was attributed to the bride and groom. Everyone moved in fluid motions as they moved their arms and stepped with the music being played.

Colorful bands of people were moving and the inner most ring, which was on the island in the middle of the garden, was reserved for the wedding party. The Winchesters and Angela were in that group as they went through the motions. Having had the most experience Angela took the lead and Sam followed. Dean was being helped by Kumiko and he was grateful since it was not any kind of dancing he had ever seen and the shirt he had been given was unusual.

Kumiko had brought his and Sam's to their room. He was surprised that they were given something nice to wear and it was stitched with a unique pattern. The squiggles on Sam's he recognized when Angela gave him the one she made and he wondered if she had done the embroidery work. He tried asking Kumiko about it and she said that it was a courtesy. He took that to mean that they were to wear them and so here they were wearing them. He glanced over at Angela.

She was wearing the thing she wore at the ceremony but the sash was different. It was crimson red but embroidered and it ended in an elegant knot so the ends would hang. The design was that of a dragon along with some other designs that Dean wasn't familiar with. Looking at her, he could tell she was trying not to laugh as she showed Sam the steps though he thought his brother was doing pretty well. He was the one that was bumbling.

When the dance ended, Dean was eager to get to his seat but was waylaid by Kumiko. She said, "You did very well."

"Well I had a good on the fly teacher."

Kumiko wasn't too familiar with all the expressions used in America but she knew a compliment when she heard one. She replied, "But you are a good student."

"He should be otherwise he wouldn't be the sorcerer's apprentice," Angela entered as she smiled. To emphasize it, she gave a hair ruffle to Dean's head. She ignored the scowl and the fact that it wasn't exactly protocol. There was room on all sides to learn change.

Kumiko chuckled deeply. The show of affection was sweet. She said, "Then permit me to escort the apprentice my lord." She gave a teasing look at Angela.

Angela returned the look with a bemused expression and gave a nod. She watched as everyone crossed the bridge to their seats until there was only Sam. She looked at him and asked, "Thinking I need protection Sam? You've been hovering since the storm."

"You never know."

Angela smiled, "There is nothing to worry about. I'm just giving a little speech and then fulfilling a special request. Nothing to it."

"Since when has it ever been nothing to it?" Sam voiced it as a joke but he was a bit wary. No one had seen Toshiro and he didn't like the way how the guy looked at him. He tried talking to Dean about it but he couldn't accurately voice his thoughts and feelings.

Angela saw his point and replied, "I know. Tonight though is a special night for the Dragon King and his bride."

Sam smiled and chuckled, "I'm not sure I should even ask how you know that."

"Let's just say that I noticed a missing set of armor and an iron mask does little to mask a voice," Angela explained. "At least I know that he is capable of playing regent when we book. Aato declined." She looked and saw that most everyone was seated. She made a slight motion with her hand, "You better get seated Champion. Before people get the wrong idea."

Sam gave a nod and went to take his seat next to Dean. He heard Dean asking if he asked her out on a date. His reply was a 'shut up Dean'. He turned to listen to the speech that Angela was giving.

"Friends, we have gathered here at a place that has always held sacred meaning to us. We come not only to celebrate the reunion of all our people but to celebrate the union of two lives. May such bonds strengthen through time and continue to show us how unity makes us stronger as individuals and as one people." Angela raised her hand. In it was the staff of Onigen. She held it up and gave the words of blessing in Japanese as it always had been.

Once the replies were said, Angela continued, "I know it is tradition for a dance but by special request of the bride and groom, I have been asked to sing the ancient song that speaks of struggle but in the end perseverance in light of that struggle enables bonds to become stronger. May it be a reminder to us all." Angela then took a breath and finding the rhythm, she began singing.

Dean recognized the song right away. It was the same one that she had sung when she was patching up Sam. So that was what she had been singing. He looked at his brother and he saw a sort of calm overcome his brother's features. He figured Sam could care less about the words; it was the voice that held his attention. It held Dean's attention too as he watched Angela stand there firmly but her hands moved to emphasize the words.

All eyes were on Angela as she sang so that they didn't notice that there was a disturbance on one of the strings of paper lanterns. It was too late even though both Winchesters shouted her name and to look behind her. Angela found herself grabbed in a chokehold, one that she could easily have gotten out of but a familiar burning sensation was pressing on her neck and her air was being choked off.

"Toshiro, stop this," Aato's voice shot through. It had gone deathly quiet as everyone watched the boy hold their lord captive. "I was wrong. It is over now."

"I can't hear you Uncle. I am dead to you remember?"

Angela held onto Toshiro's arm. However he had pressed the blade to her neck and it was burning like hell and he probably drew blood. She heard Saku saw, "Nephew, you are my brother's finest student. Don't disgrace him here." She took the opportunity to add, "You will disgrace yourself. Release me and you will be given a second chance."

Toshiro responded by tightening his grip, "The Champion disgraced me. I have been dishonored all because of him."

Sam was confused by the whole thing but the one thing he was focused on was that Angela was in trouble and he knew why she wasn't resisting. "Seriously? If you want an apology I'll give you one."

"Like that will bring it back."

"This won't."

"In their eyes it will." Toshiro motioned while holding Angela. He pressed the knife tighter to her neck and heard a distinct whimper. He was right in selecting that type of blade. "No more talk. Cross that bridge and fight me Champion or I will kill her." He showed the knife to indicate he meant business. This would be settled now.

"Sam," Dean said quietly.

"I know Dean. Her neck." Sam made a slight motion with his head as he stood up and walked across the bridge to the island. He knew what the stakes were in this; just like Angela and Aato. He knew that if he didn't, the threat to Angela was very real and he could see the burn clearly and she was trying to keep the tears of pain in. It was more frustrating when Toshiro demanded that he lose the bridge and this time drew a thin sliver of blood and he saw her grit her teeth in pain.

Sam did as he was told to do. First he cast a look at Dean. His brother shot him a look that said he was to kick the guy's ass. Once it was done, he said, "Okay the bridge is gone. Let her go! Let her go!"

"Now you and me fight to death." Toshiro slowly raised his blade. In one fluid motion, he flung Angela aside hard as well as the knife. He then lashed out with a hard punch to Sam's jaw that threw him off balance. That allowed him to give a kick that knocked Sam over and try to kick him on the ground.

Sam had been in brawls before. This time though it was an all-out 'I gonna kill you' fight. The punch and the kick were hard and he was down. To avoid getting kicked, he rolled away to get a chance to get to his feet. He almost fell off the edge and into the water but was saved when he heard Toshiro grunting in frustration. He sat up and saw Angela pulling on the ends of her sash and yanking the guy back and trying to get into a good stance. He was up on his feet the moment Toshiro hit her square in the face and she hit the ground hard.

"Sonofabitch."

Sam heard his brother cuss but he focused on Toshiro. The guy was good and he proved it when he came at him with a bunch of kicks and punches. Some made it in and they hurt like hell. When he was pushed into the dais it gave him a breather but not for long since he heard Toshiro roar as he leapt to kick his head off. Sam went with instinct and dropped and rolled. He heard stone crumble and he brushed against Angela's legs.

Sam was ready for the next kick and blocked getting to his feet and countered like he did during the last sparring session he had. He didn't expect the elbow to his lower back and that hurt and he fell but that put him in a position to be grabbed from behind and in a chokehold. He heard someone shouting at him but ignored it for the most part as he gave an elbow to the gut and then a backhand.

Toshiro staggered back and pulled out something from his belt. He waited until Sam came close enough and lashed out with the chain. He grinned as he hit Sam on his shoulder and head with the end. It disoriented and he did a couple of spin kicks and knocked him down. This was it. He then revealed the deadly hook and began twirling it in a swinging motion.

Sam looked up and stood up slowly. He was bleeding from a cut to the head and his limbs were aching. He looked at Toshiro who was swinging some sort of hook weapon. It looked familiar and it clicked as he remembered the place Angela had shown him. He stood there and stared at it for a moment.

Meanwhile Angela opened her eyes slowly even though her head felt like it had been caught in a vice grip. Maybe it had been foolish to jump on Toshiro like that but it was more out of an instinct move to protect Sam. She certainly paid for it. Slowly she turned to look around and saw Sam looking exhausted and facing Toshiro swinging something deadly but she was more focused on Sam. It was like something was dawning on him.

Toshiro swung with the hook. Sam twisted to dodge it and with a back hand, grabbed what flew by him. His other hand he grabbed the length and pulled. It was like a tug of war but Sam dodged the blows and struck in similar precision that Angela did on him in sparring. He finally wore down Toshiro who was on his knees. The hook was gripped in his hand and he looked at him. He could kill him but then he looked at Angela who was looking at him with a wide eyed expression and took in the black eye that was forming and then back at the guy.

He unwrapped the chain from around his wrist and tossed it into the water and shoved the guy over. Toshiro wasn't worth it. That produced a cheer and everyone started cheering and clapping. Sam looked at his brother and gave a slight shrug. Dean returned it, not sure if they were cheering for him or…

"It is for Sam," Kumiko said. Seeing the puzzled look on Dean's face, she explained, "It was a fight to the death but Sam demonstrated courage in the light of treachery and good spirit in not killing Toshiro."

"Well Angie did say that living is a punishment for people who can't or won't forgive."

"Hoshiko is wise," was all Kumiko said.

Dean watched as his brother helped Angela to her feet. It surprised him when she reached out and gave a hug to Sam. It was an innocent one and Dean didn't blame her since Sam did fight to the death. Sam was being Sam and started looking at her eye but she didn't protest. It was a pretty good party in his opinion.

* * *

"Please stay a little longer Hoshiko-san."

Angela smiled at Sayuri and replied, "It would be an honor but there is a greater need out there." She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

"No we should be thanking you. You saved us from bitter hatreds. You and your companions," Sayuri replied.

It was rather a clear day as it seemed like the whole settlement turned out to send out Angela and the Winchesters. She really didn't expect that and was hoping that it wouldn't come to that. She was never one to get into big farewells or anything like that even more so than parties. She didn't like to say good bye. Still she would not disgrace the people she came to know and stand up for the past week or so.

Angela looked around and said, "I will miss being here but…"

"We understand."

Angela nodded and waited until Sayuri moved and Saku took her place. She grinned and said, "You never thought it would come to this now did you?"

Saku chuckled, "No I didn't expect for you to name me as your successor and regent. I half expected you to speak to Aato about it."

Angela smiled. She had asked Aato. After the whole fracas at the wedding party, she spoke to both brothers about her plans. She wasn't intending to stay and that she needed a regent to overlook everything. She offered to Aato first since it was his right in the first place. Per tradition she offered three times and was refused. The fourth time Aato explained, "I cannot old friend. The truth is Father was right to give it to you. I am not ready and not worthy."

She protested, "You are a good leader. You know the ways of the people."

Aato of course cut her off. "No. Anyone can see that you are a natural leader. Your friends follow you even when the odds are against you and yet their own abilities are allowed to be given consideration. My brother Saku is the same."

Saku protested of course as per tradition. It was a pointless and ridiculous one but Angela followed through with it and ended up laughing at the whole thing. She finally said, "Alright. Saku I name you my successor and regent."

That left Saku little choice to protest. It was much like how Onigen ambushed her but this time no harsh words were spoken. He agreed to it and the other lords were called in and the necessary signatures obtained. Now Saku was considered the one in charge and he actually looked pretty good in the formal attire that his people wore. He smiled at Angela and said, "Who'd have thought that the great Hoshiko made all this happen."

"That will certainly be a story that will be told," Angela replied giving a knowing look. "I suspect the Soldiers will be a little quieter but still active?"

"You will have a report through that email thing," Saku replied. He knew how to use modern technology. He was just covering for his embarrassment. "I will miss having you around. Even though we didn't talk much, you do much. Have a safe journey and tell Dean that we big brothers stick together."

"I will." Angela chuckled. She could only imagine what Saku and Dean talked about during the last few days. She also caught him talking to Kumiko and it surprised her when he spoke to Natsu contritely. If they stayed much longer she was going to turn her boys into mush. Time to get back on the road and doing what they did best.

Aato was the last person for her to say good bye to. She looked at him in the eye and he returned it. He was the first to speak, "Thank you for sparing my nephew."

"Perhaps one day he will lose his anger."

"I think he is more like me Hoshiko-san. I fear that he will harbor it and come after you again," Aato replied as he eyed the thin healing scar from the knife that Toshiro had used on her. "I will try to make him see reason though."

"That is all anyone can ask. I am just glad that you saw reason."

"Again your students have been my teachers." Aato then held something out to her.

Angela took it and found that it was a little wooden carving. It was quite interesting since it was a carving of an eagle and two horses. The horses flanked the eagle much like how the boys did for her when she took the lead. The eagle had a small image carved on its chest and peering closer, it was the image of a dragon. She looked at Aato with a quizzical expression.

Aato explained, "It is from the wood from the tree we used to practice on. Kumiko had this dream and told it to me. She said that you would understand where it was from."

Angela got the eagle and the horses. Occasionally she had an email from Natalia about how things were going. She loved the occasional pictures she got that showed her and Jerry. It was moments like those that reminded her that she had a lot of work to do. Each of those emails always ended with a missive from Nana that the eagle needed to watch out for the horses and they the eagle. What she didn't get was the dragon. She whispered, "And the dragon?"

"Something about a nickname that someone likes to call you."

Angela knew that Dean called her a dragon when she was being bossy but that didn't make sense. Maybe she would figure it out eventually. She thanked Aato for the gift and bid him farewell. She smiled once more at the people as she got in on the driver's side and drove the Impala out of the settlement and down the road towards civilization. From there they would catch the highway and on to their next designation.

They were driving near the river when Dean looked over at her and asked "Any regrets?"

"None what so ever, Dean," she replied. She didn't. Her place was on the road. "I thought you would get that." She gave him a teasing grin.

"I do. Just checking," Dean replied. "I mean it seems like it's one more thing that you have to worry about on the side."

"Saku will do fine. It was adjusted so he could make most decisions. Things like deciding to go to war, I have to be brought in the loop. One of the things everyone refused to budge on." Angela made an adjustment as she rounded a turn. "Guess I couldn't get rid of it completely."

"Even you wouldn't consider breaking the law," Sam teased from the backseat. He knew that she would. She was just better at not getting caught,

"Don't even go there Sam. I'm not the one that has Special Agent Henricksen after them."

"Well it would be a good opportunity for you to see the boyfriend again," Dean countered. He knew that Henricksen was sweet on her. He noticed when he was hiding out with Haley that night.

"He's not my boyfriend pipsqueak," Angela countered.

"So we're back to name calling?" Dean challenged her.

"Don't even try Dean. You know she's going to win every time," Sam replied wearily. He didn't like the joke that Dean made about Hickersen being her boyfriend and knew she didn't either. He knew that she occasionally spoke to him and it was more likely to throw him off their trail.

"Sammy, she doesn't win every time. She backs out."

"Calling me a coward now?" Angela raised her voice in a warning tone. She didn't mean it but it certainly was fun to put Dean on the spot.

"You concede when you know you've been beat."

"Not according to my count. Then again it takes one to know one," Angela replied smoothly.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Dean looked at Angela while he cuddled the cat on his lap. The thing decided to snuggle in the folds of his jacket and he wasn't going to begrudge it that. He rather liked Setna.

"Oh something about an old busybody that talks too much and a well-established system," Angela dropped in a teasing sing song voice. She smiled as she said it knowing that once Dean figured out he was going to try and up the stakes.

"You've been spying again Angie?"

"Nope, just the usual household gossip. My especial favorite is how the Slayer of Demons took special offense to a comment made against his companion Hoshiko. Forfeiting his match against the Dragon King, he leaps off the beam and like a linebacker on steroids, he tackles the offender and the two fall down an embankment and land in the best place for a lady to get a mud bath and kicks his ass thoroughly to the ground. He then stands up and says in a deep booming voice, 'I don't want to have this discussion again.' Then he saunters off towards the main compound with a look that warns other warriors away." Angela glanced over at Dean with a smile. "Plus I have a nice picture of how that came out."

"Damn it Angie," Dean replied not meaning it. "How do you always seem to know everything that is going on?"

Angela laughed along with Sam. It was Sam who replied, "Seriously Dean? You're the one that keeps saying that she has the ears of a bat."

"Shut up Sam. I know that." Dean began to pout.

"Don't go pouting on me now Dean." Angela gave a melodramatic sigh before continuing, "We spent too much time there. You both are turning into a big pile of Winchester mush. What am I going to do with you both?"

"You're one to talk," Sam replied. He motioned towards her eye. It was puffy and ringed with black but she could still see out of it.

"Don't even go there Sam. Put your glasses back on and get shut eye before I drug you with the really good stuff," Angela replied with a smile as she glanced through the rear view mirror.

Sam had gotten a concussion from the chain. It was mild but he did get headaches and the light didn't help. So she made him wear sunglasses for the light and doled out pills for the headaches. He walked into that one. He did as he was told and it did hide the bruises on his face along with the cuts. "You win… again."

"This time I did, but not always."

Dean didn't have to ask what she meant by that. His deal had always been on her mind even though she put it aside to work the cases as they came. He knew that she may have suffered a setback but she was going to continue to fight. He only hoped that she didn't burn herself out in the process. He sat back and lounged on the seat as she drove the Impala down the road towards the highway and onward to their next case.

* * *

**A/N:** All's well that ends well sort of. More burdens on Angie's shoulders but some taken off and the emotional roller coaster starts up again. Catch you all on Ep. 2.10 of Chronicles of Absolution: Mask of Milagro...


End file.
